


Their Beloved Prince

by misteeirene



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Twilight
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 74,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misteeirene/pseuds/misteeirene
Summary: 8 year old Harry Potter is found dying by the Volturi. Taking a chance, Aro decides to turn him and raise him with the help of his brothers. Will Harry turn out to be like all the other immortal children, or will he turn out to be something more?





	1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Yup, you guessed it, another fic. No worries, I'm not abandoning any of my old fics. I'm attempting to post something every Sunday, and since I didn't have any of my old fics ready, I decided to post the first chapter of my new fic. 

I'm not sure on a pairing yet for older Harry so I'm open to suggestions. Obviously I need to bring the Cullens in since I mentioned Alice, but I'm just not sure yet if I want to pair him with one of them or not.

Please Review.

***HP

 

Kneeling down on the blood soaked white carpet, Aro carefully lifted the small child's head and gently placed it on his lip. "You poor, poor child," he said sadly as he watched all the child's past memories from just a single touch. It was his gift, he could see everything they experienced within minutes of touching them. "So much pain and suffering."

"End the poor soul's misery, brother," Caius sniffed, staring down at the malnourished child that was a mangled and bloodied mess.

Aro licked his lips hungrily when the boy coughed and blood bubbled from his mouth and dripped onto his hand. "Yes, it would be the merciful thing to do," he agreed. "Still, if only we had arrived a few minutes earlier we could have saved him from this tragic fate." He didn't care about killing humans, he saw them as only a food source, but he normally didn't feed from children, especially as young as the one on his lap.

Marcus wiped the blood from his mouth as he stared down in disgust at the large man at his feet that he had just drained. Large was an understatement, the man was the size of an adult beluga whale. He didn't care if his meals were skinny or fat, but the vile bastard had left a foul taste in his mouth.

"Relax, sweet child," Aro coo'd when the broken child started whimpering, his large green eyes staring up at him with his pupils blown wide in both pain and fear. "I'm going to take the pain away and end your miserable existence. You have known nothing but abuse, suffering, and hate in your short time on this planet, I'm going to send you somewhere where you will be loved and cherished." He was lying to the boy of course, he didn't believe in God or heaven, but for some strange reason, he felt the need to comfort the boy before taking his life and draining him of his life giving blood. The little one was dying anyway, he was past the point of being saved. The poor child's internal organs had been crushed by the large human that Marcus had drained.

Aro and his brothers, along with a select few of their guard, had been passing through a small dreary town hunting down a werewolf when they heard the sounds of a small child crying and pleading. With their heightened, sensitive hearing, they could hear what sounded like flesh striking flesh as the child wailed, along with the sounds of a man breathing heavily and grunting. Normally they wouldn't investigate such a disturbance, but Marcus had been curious and sped off in the direction the sounds were coming from. Since the three vampire kings always stuck together, the other two and the rest of the guards quickly took off after him.

The scene they burst in on after ripping the door off the hinges validated why vampires had no guilt when taking human lives. As far as they were concerned, humans were the true monsters, not vampires. Only a monster would beat a small and innocent child until all his ribs were crushed, his lungs punctured, his spine broken in more than one place, his skull fractured along with multiple other bones, and his internal organs damaged beyond repair. Vampires only killed for food, and even then the death they gave was swift, pain free even if the vampire chose to glamour their victims.

Even though it was too late to save the child, Marcus launched himself at the abusive bastard and sunk his teeth into his neck, not drinking his blood right away, but tearing hunks of meat and tendons out while the man howled in agony. He then tore at the man's blubbery belly with his nails, ripping him open in his blind rage and savoring the feeling of the vile human's blood soaking through his royal robes.

Aro gently wiped away the boy's tears as he stared unblinkingly up at him. "For one so small and broken, you should already be dead with the amount of injuries you have sustained," he murmured softly. "In another life you would have made a remarkable fighter, I may have even sought you out and offered you a place in my guard. Despite everything your relatives did to you-you fought valiantly to survive."

"Just finish him," Caius grumbled. He wasn't a completely heartless bastard, he didn't enjoy watching as the child slowly and painfully died.

"Such beautiful eyes," Aro said as he tilted the boy's head to the side and exposed his too thin neck. "Such a beautiful boy," he added as he leaned in to sink his fangs into his neck, only to freeze when his cell phone chirped loudly.

Pouting while smacking his lip, Aro straightened back up and pulled his phone out from inside his robe. "Oh, it's the lovely Alice Cullen texting!" he cried excitedly. 

Caius rolled his eyes at his brother's infatuation with the Cullen clan. "And what does the seer have to say?" he asked in a bored tone. 

Frowning, Aro looked between the child dying in his lap and his cell phone. "Alice wants me to turn the child," he answered in shock.

"What!" Caius raged in disbelief. "Turning children is our most absolute law. The punishment is death for creating an immortal child. Is she insane?"

Aro nodded his head seriously. "Perhaps all the animal blood has messed with her mind," he said with a small smirk. "Just because we are the kings, does not mean that we are above the laws that we ourselves created."

"Our life is no life for a child," Marcus said gravely. "I hate to see his short life come to an end, but it must be done."

Aro looked back at his phone when it chirped again. "Little Alice said that he is extremely important and that we must turn him." Looking down at the child who was minutes away from taking his last breath, Aro couldn't see what was so important about the boy. Yes there was something different about him, his scent was strange and he had an incredible will to live, but he was just a small human child, how could he be important to them?

"He’s just a babe no older than five?" Caius huffed. "We will not make an immortal child just because the seer claims that he is important. Her visions are subjective. Just end his suffering, Aro."

Aro sighed heavily when his phone chirped again. "Alice claims that the child is a wizard, a very powerful one at that. She also claims that he is eight years old and will age to maturity despite being a vampire."

"All the more reason not to turn him," Caius argued. "An immortal child is dangerous enough, if he retains his magic, he will be unstoppable. There is also no way he will grow, his body will be frozen as he is now." Magical humans normally lost their magic when bitten due to the vampire venom burning out their magical core, but a rare few retained pieces of their magic. They weren't as powerful as they were as humans, but they were still dangerous.

Aro placed his cold hand on the child's chest when he started coughing and choking on his blood. The boy's heart was weakening, he only had seconds to decide. To create an immortal child was the ultimate sin a vampire could make, but Alice was very seldom wrong. 

“I will take responsibility of him myself and end him if he turns unruly,” Aro said, making up his mind. Alice never willingly contacted him, for her to do so now meant that this child was indeed very special. 

Hissing angrily, Caius glared at his brother. “You are breaking the law and this will end badly.”

Aro’s eyes snapped down to the boy when he heard his heart stop beating. Confident with his decision, he quickly sank his fangs into the child’s jugular and pushed as much of his venom into him as he could. Picking up his bony wrists, he also bit into them, once again injecting him with his venom.

Marcus turned his back when the child let out a blood curdling scream. The turning process for a child was ten times more painful than that of an adults. “The chances of him surviving, brother, are slim. His death now will be even worse than had you just left him die of his injuries.”

Gathering the thrashing boy up in his arms, Aro stood up. “He will survive, he is a fighter,” he said confidently. Nodding to his brothers, he took off running for the airport and his private jet. Hunting for the werewolf was going to have to wait, he had a newborn immortal child to see to. 

Growling, Caius turned to his guard. "Search the dwelling and find out what you can about the boy then return immediately to the plane."

Looking sadly down at the large puddle of blood on the floor that had spilled from the small boy, Marcus took off after his brothers. He hoped that the seer was right when she said that the boy would age, he could already see a bond forming between Aro and the child. He had no doubts that his brother would destroy the child if he became uncontrollable, but it would hurt him to do so. Immortal children were hard not to love, especially for their makers, despite how truly dangerous they were. 

***HP

Aro placed the thrashing child on the couch in his jet then sat on the floor beside him to keep him from rolling off. He winced sympathetically as he heard each of his bones snapping back into place knowing that the child could feel everything. The amount of pain he was in now was ten times worse then when the fat bastard had beat him to death, and sadly the pain would last for days. He felt guilty for turning one so young, but he trusted Alice Cullen.

Aro had been so focused on his new childe that he was shocked when he felt the plane start to move. He never noticed when the others returned. "What did you find out about the child?" he asked of his guard. He had taken his most loyal and favorite on the werewolf hunt with him, Alec, Jane, Felix and Demetri. Alec and Jane were also children, the only ones that he had personally turned himself, and while they were young at only thirteen years of age, they were old enough to no longer be considered immortal children, though only just barely. 

"His name is Harry, master," Jane spoke up, "Harry Potter. And like the seer said, he is eight years old despite being incredibly small."

"Probably due to lack of nutrition," Marcus pointed out. "The child is nothing but skin and bones."

Aro nodded his head grimly already suspecting the same thing. The child had to have been starved severely for years to only be the size he is now.

"The fat lard wasn't his father," Demetri added. "From what we could find from school records and other documents, his parents died when he was only a toddler and he had been living with his aunt, uncle and cousin ever since. At the time we attacked, the aunt and cousin were at an after school function."

"They'll be in for a shock when they get home," Alec chuckled. They hadn't bothered to clean up anything, not even the mangled and bloodied carcass of the man Marcus drained.

"What of his mental state, Aro?" Caius asked. "A severely abused immortal child could be like a time bomb set to go off."

"Or the opposite," Marcus argued. "He could be terrified of everyone, scared of even his own shadow."

Aro rubbed at his face, a completely human thing to do, but he was feeling stressed. He still couldn't believe that he had bitten a child, Alice better have been right with her vision or else he was going to come down hard on the Cullen Clan. What kind of example was he setting for his people by breaking their most absolute law?

"Only time will tell," Aro sighed. "He won't wake for three more days, in that time we will collect and store some blood for him. I don't want him feeding directly from humans, not until we get a handle on him and establish that we are his masters."

"He's just a babe," Felix spoke up for the first time. He tended to keep quiet and let the others do all the talking. He was the muscle of the guard, his strength was unmatched. Not even Emmett Cullen could beat him...at least not while he was drinking animal blood. Animal blood weakened a vampire. "He will respond better to the three of you as his fathers than as his masters. He has had a master all his life, he has never had a father."

Aro's eyes widened at his large guard, that was very insightful of him. Then again, the man was excellent when it came to combat techniques and strategy. "A father," he said thoughtfully, looking to the child that was still crying and thrashing. 

"If we show him the love that he has never had but has always desired, he would be completely loyal to us," Marcus said, agreeing with his guard.

"It looks like we're going to be fathers together," Aro cried excitedly, childishly clapping his hands together .

"Don't get too excited, brother," Caius grumbled. "He may turn out like every other immortal child and then you will have to destroy him."

Aro continued to grin, not letting his brother's negativity bring him down. He was excited at the prospect of raising a child...hopefully a child that would continue to grow. He still didn't understand how that was going to work, but if he was truly magical, then magic would find a way.

Caius looked down at the child, his eyes softening slightly. He never told anyone before, but he had always wanted to be a father. "Harry is such a boring name," he sighed dramatically.

"I agree brother, but he has had the name Harry for eight years, it wouldn't be right to change it on him now." Aro grinned. "But I'm sure we can come up with a pet name for him."

"How about lightning," Alec suggested excitedly. "He has that cool lightning bolt scar on his forehead."

Aro smiled indulgently at his childe, sometimes it was easy to forget that he was just a boy also. Alec was only thirteen years old when he turned him, and while he was the same age as his twin, Jane, Alec was by far the more immature of the two.

"I'm sure after the child wakes and we learn his personality and we will then be able to come up with an appropriate pet name for him," Marcus said softly. "Harry isn't such a horrible name though."

"Felix," Aro barked. "Bring me some water, towels and an extra robe, we should really clean him up before we return home. Others in the guard aren't as strong as we are when it comes to the smell of human blood, and I'm really too tired to be killing anyone this evening for attacking my little son."

Despite the boy's writhing and crying, Aro sat him up so he could remove his bloody, torn and too large clothes. It was glaringly obvious that the poor child was wearing second hand clothes that had once belonged to a fat pig of a kid. The signs of neglect and abuse his new son suffered got worse and worse by the second. At least he hadn't been sexually abused, he would have been able to scent it on him had he been. Then again, sexual abuse was more than just penetration. He prayed that the child hadn't been hurt in such a way. He was only eight years old, just a mere baby in his eyes.

Alec gasped in shock when the child's back was exposed to him. The scarring was unlike anything he had ever seen before, and he was around in the day when flogging was a common punishment. He himself had been flogged before being burnt at the stake for being a witch, and despite not remembering much of his human life, he still remembered the feel of the leather whip cracking down on his back over and over again. The scars were so bad that it was obvious that the man had been whipping the boy for years.

Aro's eyes darkened angrily when all of his child's scars and bruises were revealed to him. The vampire venom had been fixing the internal damage, but the external damage had yet to be healed. "It's a shame, brother, that you were so quick to kill the pig," he hissed between clenched teeth.

Marcus had to turn away from the mangled boy's form, just because he was a vampire didn't mean that he was comfortable with seeing a child in such a sad state." He would have made a wonderful play thing," he agreed. "He didn't deserve such a swift death."

"At least it wasn't pain free," Aro smirked.

"The scars on his body will heal with the venom, unfortunately his emotional scars will take a lot longer."

Raising his brows, Aro once again looked to Felix in shock. "Have you been reading psychology books lately, my friend? You have been....uncharacteristically smart and insightful this evening." 

Ducking his head, Felix shrugged his shoulders. "I like watching the humans," he admitted shyly. "You see and learn a lot after centuries of being alive and not sleeping. That's a lot of time to people watch."

"You are full of surprises, my friend," Aro chuckled. "Maybe I should make you my son's personal guard."

"We may need his strength to contain the immortal child," Caius pointed out flatly. He still wasn't thrilled that Aro had broken the law all because a Cullen had said so.

"If you wish, master," Felix bowed respectively.

"We wouldn't mind guarding the tike," Alec grinned, ignoring his sister who was aggressively tugging on his sleeve. Other than with him, she wasn't exactly the motherly type...or even remotely friendly. His twin was very sadistic and enjoyed inflicting pain on others. Playing with the kid would be fun though, it was boring being the youngest and not having anyone to mess around with.

"Alec!" Jane hissed.

"How wonderful of you to offer, my childe," Aro said happily. "All my sweet children getting along like a loving and caring family. See, Carlisle isn't the only one whose children love and respect him and each other."

Jane turned to glare at her brother, her red eyes glowing dangerously. She didn't want anything to do with the little brat, she hated kids when she was a human, and she still hated them now. There was also a part of her that was jealous at the attention the snot was already getting. She had been Aro's favorite for centuries, she didn't like sharing his attention.

"Come now children," Aro grinned playfully. "No fighting. I'm sure our little Harry is just going to love his big brother Alec and big sister Jane."

Never one to go against her master, Jane plastered on a fake smile. "Of course, master, and I'm sure we're just going to adore him too."

Alec rolled his eyes at his sister, that must have hurt her to say. He wasn't too worried, he was sure that Jane would grow to love the boy...despite being jealous of him now. She just needed to see that she would still remain one of Aro's favorites. 

Aro wrapped the boy snugly in the large adult size robe then laid him back on the couch. "Don't fight it, my childe," he murmured softly in the boy's ear. He didn't know if the child could hear him, he had no memory of hearing anything during his turning, but it wouldn't hurt to try. Only about sixty percent of humans bit survived the turning process and poor Harry was already in bad condition before being bit, there was a very good chance that his body would be too weak to survive the extremely painful and traumatic process.

 

****HP

"He made a stunning immortal," Caius said, observing the small, still form on the large king size bed, his midnight, almost blue black, shoulder length hair standing out sharply against the crimson red silk sheets. He looked like an angel peacefully sleeping...or a beautiful demon seeing as he was an immortal child.

Aro's eyes were shining with happiness and excitement. He had his doubts that the boy would survive, but he shouldn't have after seeing how hard the boy had fought to survive after his uncle's last beating. After seeing his memories, the boy should have died years ago at the fat man's hands. His childe was a little fighter.

"He will be prince of all the immortals," Aro said dreamily. "Do you think he will have any special talents, or perhaps have use of his magic?"

"We could always call in Eleazar to see if he has any talents," Marcus suggested.

Sighing, Aro scrunched up his nose. "Veggie vampires, I just don't understand them. Still, his gift is extremely useful." He had released Eleazar from his services years ago, but only under the condition that he would return immediately if he ever had use of him. "I guess it would benefit sweet Harry to have Eleazar look him over, even if I have to look at those creepy yellow eyes of his," Aro gave a visible shiver.

Grimacing, Caius nodded his head in agreement. He didn't understand how a vampire could live like that, it was unnatural and animal blood was vile. He had tried it once out of curiosity, and he had vomited all the blood back up minutes later. It was no wonder animal drinking vampires were so much weaker. The eyes too, like hell would he walk around with eyes like a nasty werewolves. 

Aro took an excited and unneeded gasp when his son's finger twitched. "My childe is waking," he cried softly, knowing that Harry's senses would be super sensitive. Looking to the others in the room with him, he checked to make sure they were ready. Of course him and his brothers would be there for the birth of their new special childe, but he had also ordered Felix and Alec to attend. He didn't want to overwhelm the boy who was bound to wake confused and terrified, but he needed Felix for his strength, and Alec for his gift of sensory deprivation. He didn't want to hurt the child, but he couldn't allow him to run away in his panic.

Aro approached the bed and sat in the chair next to it so he wasn't looming over the poor boy when he woke. If he retained any of his human memories, which most newborns didn't, one of his last memories would be of his uncle standing over him while he beat and kicked him to death. This was going to be hard enough without making it harder by immediately intimidating the boy.

Aro smiled softly as he watched an array emotions play across Harry's face. It was adorable because his little son's eyes weren't even open yet. He desperately wanted to reach out and touch him so he could see what he was thinking, but he didn't want to startle him. Right now he was probably trying to process the feel of the silk sheet under his fingers, or the extreme softness of his bed. Every one of his senses were going to be heightened and extremely sensitive. Luckily the extreme sensitivity would wear off in a few hours.

"Harry," Aro called out, his voice barely above a whisper. Harry was a vampire now so he would be able to hear him, he just didn't want to talk louder and hurt his sensitive hearing. "Childe, I need you to open your eyes.”


	2. Chapter 2

I had hoped to have Stark Truth ready for this Sunday's update, but sadly that didn't happen. I'm very hopeful that it will be ready next Sunday though.

There have been a few whiners whining because I started another fic, well all I have to say to them is...get over it! I know it's frustrating when you want to see a fic completed, I get that, but I'm also a human, not a machine, and I'm doing the best that I can. There are times that you just lose the muse for a certain fic, or that a new plot is eating away at your brain and you have to get it out or explode, I get just as frustrated as you do. I would love to see a bunch of these fics completed myself.

Know this, I will never abandon a fic. I'm thinking about just picking one fic and sticking with it until it's complete, but that probably won't work because my muse has ADHD.

I hope you enjoy this next update and review.

***HP

Harry had never felt anything so soft before, whatever it was, it felt softer than than the rose petals in his Aunt Petunia's garden. He wanted to open his eyes to look at whatever it was that he was touching, but it was probably just a dream and he didn't want to wake up and see his Uncle Vernon's angry red face sneering down at him.

He hadn't meant to, but once again he had been a bad boy and did a freaky thing. He had just been so hungry and desperate for something to eat, it had been days since he had last eaten. He didn't mean to steal mean Gregory Jordan's lunch, he honestly hadn't. One second he was staring longingly at his classmate's cheeseburger and fries, and the next second the tray was on the table in front of him. He should have been a good boy and offered it back, that would have been the right thing to do, but he was so hungry that he snatched the burger up and stuffed almost the entire thing into his mouth before it could disappear on him. He would have gotten away with it too if Gregory hadn't gone screaming to Ms. Baxter yelling at the top of his lungs that ugly Harry Potter had stolen and eaten his lunch, but he hadn't stolen it, the tray had just appeared in front of him like magic.

Of course Ms. Baxter believed Gregory over him, no one ever believed him. Everyone thought he was a bad little boy who was a mean bully that caused nothing but trouble and stole things. He wasn't though, well at least didn't think so. Freaky things did happen around him sometimes, but it wasn't his fault, he didn't purposely do freaky things. He always tried to be good and do what he was told, even if he didn't want to do it, but everyone still always said that he was mean and nasty.

Ms. Baxter had been so angry with him that she grabbed him by his hair, yanked him out of his seat, then drug him to the Headmaster's office. All the way there he prayed that the man would believe him, but of course Headmaster Arnold didn't believe him either. He did admit to being guilty of eating the burger, but he swore that he hadn't been the one to steal the food. His heart sunk and he started crying when the man picked up the phone and called his aunt. He knew that he was going to be in for it when his Uncle got home. He had been so scared and so upset that he had cried so hard that he had thrown up right there on the Headmaster's desk and floor. Between being upset and scarfing down a greasy burger on an extremely empty belly, it had all just been too much on his poor, weak system.

As if being freaky and stealing hadn't been bad enough, now his uncle would punish him for crying and vomiting undigested burger all over Headmaster Arnold's office. The man had been so furious with him that he had screamed and shouted then suspended him from school for an entire week. He had pleaded with the man not to, he repeated over and over again that he was sorry, but the man didn't want to listen. Uncle Vernon's punishments were always bad, but during the school year he tried not to leave him too broken and he never left bruises that would be visible where his clothes didn't cover. Now that he couldn't go to school for over a week, Uncle Vernon wouldn't have to hold back. For the most part he was a fast healer, his freakishness his aunt had said, because of that, and the fact that no one would see him for a while, he would be lucky to still be conscious at the end of the night. 

When his Aunt Petunia had arrived at the school, she had been absolutely livid. She had tried to mask her anger by smiling through her tightly clenched lips and using that high pitch sweet voice that she used when she was gossiping with the neighbors, but he could easily see how angry she was. She hated being the center of a rumor, and with tonight being parents night at the school, everyone was bound to be gossiping about what the horrid Potter boy had done. Just another excuse for Uncle Vernon to beat him all the more...not that he had ever needed an excuse in the past.

The ride home had been short...too short in his opinion. Uncle Vernon wouldn't be home yet so that wold leave him with four hours locked in his cupboard to dwell on what the man was going to do to him. He prayed not the whip. Uncle Vernon had whipped him good three days ago and his back still had open and painful gashes.

"Cupboard now!" Aunt Petunia hissed.

Harry winced when his aunt hit him hard on the back of his head with her purse. He didn't know what she carried in it, but it felt like there was a brick in the thing. Knowing better to make a sound, after all his relatives hated to hear his voice, he quickly ran to his cupboard and threw himself inside. He whimpered when his aunt slammed the door hard in his face and then locked it.

He must have fallen asleep not long after getting locked in his cupboard, because the next thing he knew, he was being pulled out of his cupboard by his very pissed off uncle. Normally the man would scream at him for a while before starting in on him, and ask him stupid questions like "what did you do freakish this time, boy?", even though his uncle never believed him when he said he was innocent, but this time he just started violently kicking and punching him. He tried curling in on himself to protect his vital organs, a technique he learned years ago, but his uncle was being relentless and didn't care what kind of damage he was doing.

There had been plenty of times in the past where he feared that his uncle was going to beat him to death, but this time, this time he knew that the man was going to follow through with his threats. He could see it in his uncle's eyes and in the unhealthy shade of red in his face. Uncle Vernon wasn't going to stop beating him until he stopped breathing.

Normally he didn't plead with his uncle to stop when he was being beat, it only angered him more, but this time he broke down and started crying and pleading. Even though his life sucked and he had no friends or loving family members, he still didn't want to die. His aunt had once told him that freaks like him went to hell when they died, and that in hell they were tortured everyday and thrown into huge pits of fire. He had been terrified of fire ever since his uncle purposely set his hair on fire when he was five, he didn't want to be tossed in pits of fire.

When his uncle kept on beating him, he started praying that someone would help him. His prayers had never been answered before, not in the past when his uncle had been hitting him or when he had gone for days without food and he prayed for just a tiny scrap of food, but he prayed that this time it would be different. He just wanted to live.

He didn't know how long he laid there getting kicked and punched, but when his uncle stomped on his chest with all his 538 pounds, he knew from the sickening cracks and the blood flooding his throat and mouth that no help was coming for him. He could no longer breath good or move his body, all he could do was lay there choking on his blood as his uncle continued to rain punches and kicks down on him.

He must have blacked out because one second he was staring up at his uncle's livid red face, and the next he was looking up at a beautiful man with blood red eyes. He should have been scared, as far as he knew only demons had red eyes, but the man was talking softly to him and was looking down at him with sadness in his red eyes. He tried to talk to him, to plead with him to save him, but he couldn't breath and, when he opened his mouth, more blood spilled out.

He could see that the man was talking and that there were other beautiful demons with red eyes staring down at him too, but he didn't want to take his eyes off of the demon that was caressing his face. He had never before been touched with such kindness and he never wanted it to end. Was this the demon that was going to drag him down to hell? How could someone so beautiful and kind be a demon from hell?

He kept his eyes unblinking on the demon until blackness started creeping in. He could no longer see anything or feel his body...he wasn't even in pain anymore. Not having the energy to fight anymore, he gave in and let himself go. Maybe the red eyed man wasn't a demon, maybe he was a beautiful angel coming to take him to his mommy and daddy in heaven. That would be nice, he would like that a lot.

Pain! Pain unlike anything he ever experienced before coursed through his body. He had lived intimately with pain for as far back as he could remember, but he had never experienced pain like this before. Maybe the beautiful, red eyed man had been a demon after all, only a demon could make his blood feel as though it were on fire. He tried to think about something else to help block out the pain, but nothing he thought about worked.

For the first time ever he wanted to die. Death had to be better than this kind of pain. He begged and pleaded for it to end, this was worse than all his uncle's beatings all rolled into one. 

***HP

"Harry my beautiful childe, I need you to open your eyes."

Harry tried to block out the voice that was calling him. For the first time ever that he could remember he wasn't in any kind of pain. His throat felt strange and he was hungry, but the rest of him felt wonderful. He was pretty sure he had to be dreaming, and if he was, he never wanted to wake up again.

"I know you can hear me, childe," Aro chuckled softly. "You can open your eyes now, you're safe."

Scrunching his face up, Harry turned his head away from the voice. Why couldn't he be left alone? He knew as soon as he opened his eyes that the pain would come slamming back into his body. Right now he was pain free and comfortable and he never wanted to lose that feeling.

"Look at you, my stubborn little boy." Aro said warmly. It was strange, normally newborns woke instantly, their need to quench their thirst overriding everything else, but Harry had been awake for a few minutes now, and yet he still refused to open his eyes.

Harry knew that he had to obey the voice, but for just once he wished that he could ignore a demand and stay asleep. Aunt Petunia woke him every morning at five, even on weekends, so he could cook and clean while she went back to bed for another two and a half hours. Whimpering softly, he reluctantly opened his eyes.

It was a sensory overload. As soon as he opened his eyes, it was like flicking a switch on. He was bombarded with multiple smells, his hearing was picking up a million different sounds, and his vision was so clear that it was almost hurting his eyes. He had never seen this clear before, he could even see little dust particles floating around him.

"There's my good boy," Aro said, giving his newborn son a reassuring smile. The child looked absolutely stunning with his blood red eyes, though he would miss those emerald eyes that had stared fearfully up into his eyes as he laid dying on his lap.

Harry scanned the room, taking in every detail in less then a second. Spotting the demon-angel man sitting beside his bed, he launched off the bed and flew across the room until his back slammed into the wall. Whimpering, he slid down the wall an wrapped his arms around his legs.

"Well he's fast, brother," Caius said, his red eyes taking in the stunning newborn. The boy had been so fast that even he had had a hard time tracking his movements.

"He should be insane with the need to feed," Marcus pointed out thoughtfully. Normally after turning a newborn they had to physically restrain them to keep them from running out in search of blood. They always had a few humans ready to toss in with them to help quench their insane need. Since Aro didn't want Harry feeding directally from humans yet, he had a large pitcher of blood in his hands, the smell should be driving the childe out of his mind.

"He is a fast one, brother," Aro said proudly. "Come here, Harry," he said, holding his hand out to the tiny child.

Whimpering, Harry buried his face in his arms and peeked at the demon from out from under his bangs. Was he dead? Was he in hell? Was the demon going to toss him into the fire pit now?

"Should we call Chelsea and have her bind him to us?" Caius suggested.

Aro slowly shook his head no. "No, brother, I want Harry to be loyal to us on his own." Every one of his guard was bound to them through Chelsea's gift, their free will taken away. The twins would have probably been loyal to him without being bound, but they had been too powerful to take that risk. Alec and Jane were two of the most powerfully gifted immortals he had ever met, he couldn't risk them turning on him.

"Are you sure that's wise, Aro?"

Taking his eyes off of his newborn, Aro turned to look at his brothers. "If Carlisle Cullen can earn the respect and loyalty of the six immortals in his coven, two of which he did not turn himself, then we can earn the respect and loyalty of a small child who has never known love."

Standing, Aro approached Marcus and poured a glass of human blood for the childe. Slowly approaching the cowering and whimpering newborn, Aro got down on his knees in front of him. "You're safe now, Harry," he said softly. "You have been saved from that vile man that called himself your uncle. My name is Aro, and myself, along with my two brothers, Caius and Marcus, are going to be your new daddies. You will never again have to cook or clean and you will never be beaten or starved. You are our little immortal Prince. Come now, childe, it's time to feed."

Harry stared warily at the demon, tensing as he got closer and knelt in front of him. He didn't know what the word immortal meant, but he knew what a daddy was. He had always dreamed of having a daddy like all the other kids at school. As much as he desperately wanted a daddy, he knew that it would never happen. He was a bad freak and daddies didn't want bad freaks for kids.

Aro's mind was blown, how was Harry ignoring the blood that was right under his nose? He was hundreds of years old with amazing control and even he could feel his control slipping from smelling the delicious blood. Harry's bloodlust should be overriding everything else, even his fear of him. "Childe, I want you to drink this for me, it will make you feel better."

Harry licked his lips hungrily, whatever was in the glass smelled amazing. He wanted to reach out for it, but he didn't know if it was a trick that he would get punished for for being stupid enough to fall for. Uncle Vernon liked to offer him food only to yank it away as he reached for it then smack him upside his head. He couldn't take another hit...please no more.

"Amazing," Caius said breathlessly. He could see how badly the boy wanted the blood, yet he denied his instincts and ignored it. An immortal child's bloodlust was worse than that of an ordinary vampire's bloodlust, they had been known to wipe out entire villages in a single night. Yet here was this tiny little boy weighing no more than thirty five pounds thanks to his neglect, ignoring a glass of warm blood that was right in front of him. He wondered if he would have as much control around a live human with their heart beating and blood pumping through their veins. He would love to test the boy, but he knew that Aro wouldn't agree to it. He wanted to form a bond with the newborn by personally feeding him himself. 

Aro had to wonder if all the years of being starved was what was keeping Harry from attacking the blood in his hands. It was sad, but he was use to seeing and smelling food but not being allowed to eat any. His control was incredible, the only other person he had met with such control was Carlisle Cullen. "Harry, I'm going to hold this glass up to your lips and then I want you to drink it. If you want more after, daddy Marcus has a lot more just for you." They had drained a couple humans in preparation of Harry's waking so they had plenty of blood to last the childe for a few days.

Harry's instinctively threw his head back when the demon's hand moved towards his face. He would have ran away and hid under the bed, but the demon was in front of him and four more demons were behind that one...one demon was huge and very scary looking.

"Easy," Aro scolded gently when the boy's head slammed into the stone wall behind him. If he had been human he probably would have cracked his skull wide open. "Drink," he ordered when the glass touched Harry's lips.

Eyes closing, Harry took in the scent of the delicious substance in front of him. He had never before smelled anything so mouth watering. Opening his mouth, he allowed the demon to pour the liquid in, moaning as he got his first taste of whatever it was.

"Good boy, Harry," Aro praised. "You're such a good, good boy."

Sensing that a single glass wouldn't be enough for the newborn, Marcus came forward with the pitcher and waited behind his brother. He was relieved to see that the boy accepted the blood without putting up too much of a fight, but he had a feeling that not everything would be that easy. The kid had been brutally abused, he was bound to have a lot of trust issues.

"No!" Harry cried pitifully when the demon went to take the glass away. Grabbing the man's hand, he pulled the glass back towards lips, whimpering when he tilted it up and no more delicious liquid came out of it.

"Easy there, my little prince," Aro coo'd as he slowly pulled the glass away from the boy. "I have more for you, but I need the glass so I can get it."

Smacking his lips, Harry reluctantly let go of the glass. Seeing a large figure hovering behind the demon, he cried out and curled himself into a tighter ball. Was he going to get beat now for drinking that amazing juice? He had never had juice before, his relatives only ever allowed him to drink water, and it was so good that he wanted to take the large pitcher from the taller demon standing behind the demon with long black hair and drink it down as fast as he could.

Since Aro still had a hand on Harry, he was able to hear all his poor childe's thoughts. "Listen to me, little prince, you will never be hit here or abused. Me and your other daddies won't let anyone hurt you."

Harry peeked at the demon again after hearing that. "Daddies?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Had he been around normal humans and not vampire with supernatural hearing, no one would have heard him.

Aro smiled lovingly at his boy. "Yes, my little prince. I am Daddy Aro, the man behind me is Daddy Marcus, and the man with the blond hair standing by the door is Daddy Caius. The three of us are going to take good care of you and protect you."

"C-Can I have more juice please?" Harry asked shyly, not believing the man but desperate for more juice. His throat felt like it was on fire and the juice was helping to sooth it. He had thought about just snatching it from the tall demon, but he didn't want to be a bad boy. It was so hard though, he never wanted anything as desperately as he wanted that juice.

Aro chuckled to himself when he heard his son mentally call him and Marcus demons, his little boy didn't realize how right he was. He wasn't going to tell him about them being vampires, not yet anyway, he wanted to gain his childe's trust first. He also wasn't going to mention that the juice he loved so much was actually blood. Harry was only eight, he didn't need to know that his favorite juice was really human blood.

Harry watched intently as the dark haired demon passed his glass over to the tall demon and filled it full with more juice. With a trembling hand, he reached out for it, a pitiful whine escaping his throat.

"Amazing control," Marcus said as he handed the glass back to his brother. The newborn should be tearing his arm off in his desperation for the blood.

"Maybe it's because he's so young?" Alec spoke for the first time. He had been watching everything with fascination, never having seen an immortal child before. All the legends that he had heard had told of their great beauty and how irrasitable they were, but they had also told of how they were evil little creatures, quick to temper and with an unquenchable thirst for blood. This immortal child though seemed more human than vampire. 

Aro didn't turn to look at his other childe, he was too focused on Harry who was helping him guide the glass to his lips with trembling hands. "No, I have witnessed the birth of an immortal child and that one had woken ravenous. It took four of us to hold it down so we could destroy it." He hadn't been the maker of that immortal child, he had been called in to take care of it and it's maker and had arrived right as it was waking.

Harry tried to follow the conversation, but not only did he not understand what they were talking about, but he was too into savoring the juice he was drinking to really worry about their conversation. How could juice take away the burn in his throat and the ache in his belly? His belly had never felt this wonderfully full in his entire life.

Aro chuckled softly when he pulled the glass away from his childe and blood dribbled cutely from his mouth and ran down his chin. His sweet prince was the most adorable little thing, everybody was just going to adore him. 

Aro frowned slightly at that thought. What if another vampire or coven wanted to claim his childe? He wouldn't allow that to happen. Harry was his! He would just have to keep his little prince close and always have one of his most trusted guard with him at all times.

It took four glasses of juice, but the burn in Harry's throat finally went away. Now that he didn't have that to distract him anymore, he remembered that he was in the same room with five very scary demons. Were the demons now going to torture him and throw him in the pit of fire now? Was he in hell? It didn't look too bad for hell, the room reminded him of an old castle that was once in a story book that his teacher from last year had read him. The rooms in that castle were made of big stones too.

Aro was enjoying reading his little prince's thoughts. He had never really taken the time to read a child and it was quite refreshing. "Harry, my brothers and I took you away from your mean, nasty family and now you're going to live with us here in Volterra, Italy. Our home is called Volturi Castle and we are now your family. Like I said before, you won't be hit or starved here and you won't have to do any chores. You will still have to go to school, but your school will be here in the castle and you will be taught by your new daddies and a few of their followers. Do you have any questions?"

Harry's eyes were as large as saucers. He couldn't believe what he was hearing...no more Dursleys! He had a million questions to ask, but Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon never allowed him to ask questions."

"Go ahead, little prince, ask your questions," Aro encouraged, reading the boy's mind.

Harry bit his lip hard, afraid that this was a trap. He was scared of being punished for asking questions, but he was also scared that the demon would get mad if he didn't say anything. Deciding to play it safe and ask an easy question, he asked, "What's a follower?"

Aro understood that it was going to take a while to earn the boy's trust, it was a good thing that they had an eternity. He had hoped that Harry, like most newborns, would forget about their human life during the turning, but the childe remembered everything. He had never known a vampire to remember everything. It would have made gaining his trust a hell of a lot easier if he had forgotten. Harry Potter truly was an enigma. 

"Harry, my sweetest little prince," Aro said in his kindest and most loving voice. "A follower is like someone who works for me. Me and your other daddies are the kings here...we rule, and they follow."

"Oh," Harry said, scrunching his nose up cutely. "I thought the devil ruled hell."

All the vampires in the room chuckled at that, making poor Harry hide his face in embarrassment. "It's alright, childe," Aro said soothingly, placing a finger under his son's chin and lifting his face up so he was looking at him. "Harry, you aren't in hell, you are very much still on the planet earth. We are in Italy, my brothers and I found you, rescued you, healed you, and brought you back here to be our son."

"No pits of fire?" Harry asked hopefully in a small and timid voice.

"No pits of fire," Aro reassured. "In all honesty, sweet prince, your daddies and I don't like fire at all."

Harry gave the beautiful demon a shy smile. "I'm scared of fire," he admitted shamefully.

Aro smiled sadly at his son, he had seen why the boy was scared of fire and his fear was justifiable. Oh how he wished he could turn back time and have a go at that vile, fat, fucker that had hurt his little prince so badly. It was a good thing though that he was scared of fire because vampires were highly flammable. "I want you to stay far away from fire, understand?"

Biting his lip, Harry nodded his head seriously. "No fire," he said, gulping fearfully.

Standing up, Aro held his hand out to the boy. "Come, my prince, time to show you around your new home."

Harry stared at the hand wearily. The demon, his new daddy, seemed really nice, but it could just be a trick. Did nice people have red eyes? Uncle Vernon had blue eyes and you would think that blue meant nice, but Uncle Vernon was very, very mean. Maybe blue meant bad and red good. It was all very confusing.

Aro knew that gaining his boy's trust wouldn't be easy, it was a good thing that he had patience. Yes, he was quick to temper and absolutely viscous when he needed to be, but after being alive as long as he had, patience was something that you had all the time in the world for...an eternity to be exact.

Harry kept staring at the hand in front of his face. He wanted to take it, but he had never felt a kind touch before. His aunt and uncle never hugged him, kissed him, patted him on the head or even just shook his hand, it was always slaps, punches, pinches and pain.

Aro continued to wait patiently for his prince to take his hand. He had to do it on his own, he refused to force the boy. Felix had been right, the boy needed a father, not a master. He could see that Harry wanted to take his hand, but he could also see the fear in his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, not yet realizing that he didn't need to, Harry reached up with a trembling hand and placed his tiny hand in the demon's much large and stronger hand. He was still scared of the red eyed man, but he was desperate for what he was offering him. He had always fantasized about having a dad and a home...having someone that loved him. 

Giving the fragile hand a gentle squeeze, Aro smiled down at the boy that didn't even come to his waist. He wasn't a tall man, not as tall as Caius or Marcus, so as an eight year old Harry should have come up to at least his belly button. Seven years of neglect and starvation seriously stunted the boy's growth. For his princes' sake he hoped that Alice was right and that he would continue to grow, it would be horrible to be stuck so tiny for the rest of eternity.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

I'm still undecided on who I want to pair Harry with :/

PLEASE REVIEW

***HP

 

Alec held the miniature car in his hand and flipped it back and forth. Scowling, he looked over at his new little brother. He had been thrilled when his master had trusted him enough with the prince to escort him back to his room after the tour. "What exactly am I supposed to do with this? It's not like I can drive it, I'm too big."

Harry gave the boy, Alec, he remembered the red eyed man saying, a lopsided grin. "It's a toy car, you're supposed to play with it," he answered softly.

"How?" Alec asked curiously. He was raised in a time where they didn't have a lot of toys, and what toys they did have had been homemade. He remembered Jane once had a doll made from their mother's old dress. He had thought that the doll was pretty neat, for a girl's toy, but Jane didn't like it and ended up tearing it's head off and tossing it's body into the river behind their house.

Smile dropping into a pout, Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know," he said sadly. "I never got any toys and I wasn't allowed to touch my cousin Dudley's toys even though he had hundreds of them that he didn't even play with."

Feeling bad for the little prince, Alec gave him a cheery smile. "Well then, I guess we'll have to get you lots and lots of toys, ones way cooler than this stupid car. I mean, it doesn't make any sounds, doesn't drives itself or even lights up. Now, if it had little people that could get in the car and drive, that would be totally awesome."

Harry giggled at the red eyed boy. "Haven't you had any toys before?" he asked curiously. The boy seemed young enough to have toys, it was strange that he didn't know what a toy car was.

Alec knew to be careful of what he said, Aro had warned him to not let on that they were vampires. "Of course I had toys before," he said, stretching the truth a bit. He only remembered small bits and pieces of his human life, but he was sure that he would have had some kind of toy if Jane had a doll. It was weird though that he remembered her doll and not any boy toys of his own. "I just liked video games and cell phones more than toy cars that you have to push around with your hand and make funny noises to make it sound like a real car."

Harry took the toy car from Alec and hugged it tight to his chest. The red eyed demon man had given it to him before sending him to his room with Alec. He thought it was kind of a useless toy too, but it was his first ever toy and he was always going to treasure it.

Looking around the room, Alec sighed heavily when he saw how bare the room was. Well, it had a bed and dresser, even though Harry would never use the bed, but there were no toys or colorful kids pictures. "Do you like to draw?"

Harry's face lit up. "I love to draw, art is my most favoritest class in school."

Alec scratched his head. "I don't think favoritest is a word." When the little prince just stared at him with a small smile, Alec shrugged his shoulders. "I love to draw too. Give me a minute and I'll run to my room and get some supplies and then we can try to lighten this dreary room up with our drawings." Master was going to have to send someone out to shop for the prince, kids needed toys to stay busy and keep out of trouble, at least that's what he heard a woman on the street say.

Harry eagerly nodded his head. "I never got to hang my drawings before, Aunt Petunia always tossed them straight into the trash when I got home. She always hung Dudley's drawings even though they weren't very good at all.

Alec let out a soft growl. He wondered if his master would permit him to return to that horrible house and drain the little princes' aunt? What could the child have done to cause his relatives to despise him so horribly?

***HP

Arms full of various art supplies, pencils, papers, paints, markers, scissors, crayons and colored pencils, Alec entered the princes' room, chin up and ignoring the lower ranked guard that was standing at the door. Master had said that a guard would be with the little prince twenty four hours a day, but he was ranked higher than the guard at the door, and thus he was beneath him.

"Ok prince, I brought all kinds of stuff," Alec announced proudly. "What are you going to make first? I think I'm going to paint a dragon. I love dragons."

When Alec didn't get a response, he straightened up and looked around the room, panicking slightly when he didn't see the prince. Rushing to the door, he harshly flung it open. "Did master come for the little prince?" he demanded.

The vampire guard at the door shook his head. "No one has been in or out of that room since you left it fifteen minutes ago."

Scowling, Alec spun back around, his eyes quickly scanning the room. As far as he could see, the prince was gone. This was bad, very, very bad. Master Aro would have his head if he lost his little prince. Tilting his head back he inhaled deeply to see if he could scent him, but since Harry had spent three days in this room during his turning, his scent was everywhere. Rushing back to the door, he barked to the guard to fetch him Demetri.

Alec barely had time to turn back to the room before Demetri was standing next to him. "What is the problem?" Demetri asked, his eyes sparkling with amusement. He knew why he was called and he planned to have a little fun with the teenage vampire. He wasn't being mean, Alec was a great friend of his, but sometimes it was fun to tease the young boy.

"I lost him!" Alec cried. "I lost the little prince and now Master Aro is going to have Felix tear my head off."

"That would be a gruesome sight," Demetri smirked. "Alec bits would be disgusting to see all over the throne room."

"Demetri!" Alec cried in frustration. "You're a tracker...track! Jane is going to kill me if Aro kills me."

Demetri chuckled at the frantic boy. "You haven't lost the prince, he is still in his room."

Alec's shoulders sagged in relief. "Where is he?"

"Have you never played hide and seek?"

Alec looked oddly at his friend and shook his head no. "Jane was my only friend growing up and the only games she liked to play was scare the villagers. Is the prince hiding from me?"

Closing his eyes, Demetri tilted his head to the side and focused on the immortal child. He knew that he was in the closet, but strangely he had not moved since he entered the room. He didn't know kids could sit still that long. "The prince is in the closet."

Alec's head snapped towards the closet. "Why would the prince be in the closet?"

"Do you remember where we found the boy's room?"

Alec's eyes narrowed dangerously. "The cleaning closet under the stairs," he bit out angrily.

Demetri inclined his head. "It's all the child knows and he probably feels safer and more comfortable in small enclosed spaces than out in the open."

"Little kids are so confusing," Alec said rubbing his head. "I better get him out, I don't think Aro will be very happy with him in there."

Ripping the door open, Alec had expected to find the prince staring fearfully up at him out of those large eyes of his, but what he hadn't expected to find was him curled up into a ball on his side with his eyes closed and his medium length raven hair covering half his face. Confused, he turned back to Demetri. "What's he doing?"

Demetri took a step forward, his forehead scrunching up in confusion. "I'm not exactly sure what he is doing," he admitted.

"Hey, prince," Alec called hoping to get the boy's attention. When nothing happened, he dropped to his knees and shook his arm. "Harry, you ok, Harry?" Frowning when still nothing happened, Alec shook him a little harder. "Open your eyes, Harry, you're starting to freak me out."

Falling back on his butt, Alec scurried back until his back hit Demetri's knees. With wide eyes, he looked up at the tracker. "Aro's prince is dead. Oh my god, I killed him!"

Demetri rolled his eyes at the boy. It was amazing how grown and adult like he could be when they were facing other vampires, but in their normal everyday lives he was every bit the thirteen year old boy he had been when Aro turned him. "You didn't kill him you moron. Harry can't die because he is already dead."

"Then what's wrong with him?" Alec cried out desperately.

Demetri's eyes flicked back to the boy in the closet. He honestly had no clue what was wrong with him. Had the boy still been a human, he would say that he was sleeping. As much as it looked like that, that couldn't be what was going on, vampires didn't sleep. "You better get Aro," he said seriously, not at all surprised when the boy was gone before he even finished his sentence. 

***HP

Grinning, Aro held up the child size black and red robe that matched his official Volturi robe. "I can't wait to see my little Harry wearing this, he will look stunning."

"That he will brother," Marcus agreed. "Eleazar will be here in three days to see if the childe has any special gifts."

"It's possible that he retained his magic, but it may not manifest for a while," Caius pointed out. "Sometimes it take a while for their magic to manifest, especially in a young wizards raised by non magical relatives."

"He was performing accidental magic," Aro sighed, "but each time he did his relatives beat him horribly for it. If he still has it, he will need to be taught that it isn't a bad thing."

"He will also need to be taught how to control it," Marcus said. "We will have to find him a magical tutor."

Aro pursed his lips together in thought. Was there a witch or wizard that he would trust with his child? "Even though Sanguine lost most of his magic during his turning, I will contact him to see if he can recommend a tutor for Harry. It's a shame that he doesn't have enough magic to teach our little prince himself." Sanguine he liked and trusted.

"Whoever he finds to come here to teach the boy will have to be pretty stupid to enter the nest of the most powerful vampire coven in the world," Caius smirked. 

"That is true, brother," Aro chuckled lightly. "It's a good thing wizards are pretty stupid. I'm sure our friend will be able to find a suitable tutor for our son."

Marcus opened his mouth to speak, but then cocked his head to the side and focused on a commotion he heard coming their way. He had the better hearing of the three kings and heard young Alec coming before his brothers. "Alec is coming fast, I fear that there is a problem with the prince."

Alec sped into the room and stopped before his masters, his concern for the prince was so great that he forget to bow respectively. "Master," he cried looking to Aro. All three vampires were his masters, but he had always considered Aro the main leader.

"What is it, my childe?" Aro asked rising from his throne. It wasn't like Alec to show his emotions so openly around the guard and he could easily see that the boy was upset.

"It's the prince, Master," Alec rushed out. "I left him alone for just a few minutes to get him some art supplies and when I returned he was in his closet unresponsive. I called his name multiple times and shook him, but the prince never opened his eyes or acknowledged me."

"Hand!" Aro ordered urgently.

Alec thrust his hand at his master already suspecting that he would want to see what happened. He just prayed that he would still have a head after Master Aro watched his memories.

Frowning, Aro released Alec's hand and swept past him. "Brothers," he called over his shoulder, "It seems that there is a problem with our prince. Quick, follow me."

***HP

Knowing that his master wouldn't want the immortal child on the floor in the closet, Demetri gently lifted the too thin boy up and carried him to the bed. With a soft smile on his face, he brushed the child's hair out of his face, his hand lingering to gently trace the strange lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"Strange," Demetri said absently.

"What's strange, my friend," Aro asked as he briskly entered his childe's bedroom.

"His scar, master," Demetri answered with a bow. "Your venom should have healed it."

Aro nodded, having already seen the scar and how his childe acquired it. "He was hit with a very powerful curse when he was just a babe. Since I don't know much about wizards I don't know what it was or what it was supposed to do to him, but whatever it was it was dark and powerful enough for the scar left behind to survive my venom."

"What's wrong with him?" Alec asked from behind his kings, nervously wringing his hands together. If Jane was here she would scold him for doing such a thing, but he had liked the kid and he didn't want to see anything bad happen to him. 

Aro ran his hands over his son, relieved when he was bombarded with his memories of talking  
and interacting with Alec? To the human eye Harry looked dead with his dark circles under his eyes, cold pale skin and lack of heartbeat and breathing, even to the immortal eye he looked dead for a vampire, but if Harry was truly gone than he wouldn't be getting visions and memories from him.

"I believe that he is sleeping," Aro said completely bewildered. 

"Our kind do not sleep," Caius said, stepping forward and taking the childe's hand. He truly was a beautiful childe.

"Let us not forget, brother, that Harry is magical," Aro pointed out. "When magic and vampire venom meet it can have some very strange affects. Lovely Alice Cullen also said that our Harry is a very powerful wizard."

"It's kind of freaky," Alec whispered. "I mean, I know we're dead and all, but he looks like a corpse laying there. Why didn't he wake when I shook him and called his name?" 

"I can't answer that," Aro shrugged. "We will just have to wait and see and learn."

***HP

Biting his bottom lip, Harry peeked out from behind daddy Aro's massive chair where he was hiding to get a good look at the tall, thin man with black hair and strange gold eyes. Beside the man was a beautiful woman with long, brown wavy hair and matching gold eyes. These were the first people he had seen since he woke here three days ago that didn't have red eyes.

He had freaked out screaming and crying when he had looked in the mirror the day after he woke and found that he too had dark red eyes. He didn't want to be a demon with red eyes, he wanted to be a good boy with his bright green eyes. Even people in the neighborhood and at school who had hated him had said that he had the most beautiful eyes they had ever seen. What will everyone think of him now? 

Daddy Marcus had been the one to comfort him after he saw his red eyes for the first time. He had said that his eyes were red because of the special medicine daddy Aro had to use in order to save his life. He said that the red eyes made him special and not evil, and not to care what everyone back at his old home thought about him because he would never ever see them again. Everyone in the castle had red eyes like him and everyone here was very special. Daddy Marcus also said that he looked pretty with his glowing red eyes, pale skin, and midnight black hair.

Aro didn't need to look to know that his son was hiding behind his throne, the boy had taken to hiding there most of the day while he conducted business. His little prince was still painfully shy, but it warmed something in his cold, dead heart that Harry wanted to stay close to him. The boy had practically become his shadow. The progress was slow, but he knew that with time Harry would blossom into an amazing and enchanting immortal.

"Eleazar, thank you for coming," Aro said warmly. He had always liked the immortal, even if he was now considered an embarrassment because he fed from animals and not humans. "You too, Carmen, you're looking as beautiful as ever." Aro didn't care much for Eleazar's mate. She was pretty enough, but she had no special talents whatsoever.

Both Eleazar and Carmen bowed to their kings. "We are honored to be of assistance, Aro," Eleazar said respectably. "You said that there is a new immortal that you wish me to test?"

"Indeed," Aro said with a large grin. "Young Harry is special regardless of a gift, but I have a feeling that he will have a special talent to bring to the guard. Not that Harry with be a member of the guard, he is mine, Marcus' and Caius' heir...he is your new prince."

Eleazar's eyes widened at hearing that, the kings had never taken on a heir or even considered it. They were extremely powerful and immortal, what need did they have for an heir? This new vampire must be very special, especially if Aro wasn't even concerned if he had a gift or not.

"Harry childe, please come out here," Aro ordered, never taking his eyes of the golden eyed immortals in front of him. Even though Harry had been present during most of his dealings with other vampires, he had kept himself hidden behind his chair or in dark corners of the room, this would be the first time that anyone would see his immortal child outside of a select few and he was curious of their reaction.

Whimpering, Harry tucked back behind the chair. This was new, daddy Aro never called on him while in the throne room. Daddy Aro would come to him during his feedings and to occasionally talk with him or read him a story, but this was the first time that he wanted him to meet a stranger. He didn't like meeting new people, everyone was always mean to him.

Leaning over the arm of his chair so he could see the childe, Marcus held his hand out and gave his prince an encouraging smile. "Come, childe, Eleazar and Carmen won't hurt you."

Even though he was scared, Harry knew not to ignore an order. Trembling, he took daddy Marcus' hand and allowed him to pull him out from behind daddy Aro's chair. Gathering up his courage, he looked to the two new people with golden eyes and gave them a shy smile.

Gasping, Carmen reached out and grabbed her mate's hand and took two fearful steps backwards. "What is this!" she cried in disbelief as she stared at the immortal child in both fear and disgust. "Why do you have this...this monster?"

With his bottom lip trembling, Harry dove back behind Daddy Aro's chair and hid his head in his knees as he cried. He knew that the new people would hate him...everyone hated him. His new daddies were nice to him along with his brother Alec and Uncle Demetri and Felix, but it was only a matter of time before they found out what a horrible freak he was and started hurting him like Uncle Vernon. Why was he so unlikable? 

"Eleazar, mind your mate," Aro warned sharply, his eyes narrowed in danger. "You will not speak that way about my son, do you understand me?"

Swallowing, Eleazar quickly nodded his head. "Carmen meant no disrespect, Master Aro, the childe just took her by surprise. We all know the consequences of making an immortal child, so to see one was not only shocking, but also terrifying."

Sighing, Aro stood up and walked behind his throne. Kneeling down, he scooped up his childe and held him tight to his chest, his little face burrowing into his neck. Shocked at feeling something wet on his neck, he tilted the childe's head back, shocked when he saw pale pink tears rolling down his check. "Once again you have managed to surprise us, my child," he said warmly, tucking his face back into his neck and rubbing his back.

Retaking his seat, Aro kept his childe in his arms, his heart breaking from his pitiful sobs. Carmen's reaction to him had really devastated his prince. As much as he wanted to lash out at her for hurting his small son, her reaction to him was justifiable. He had decimated entire covens for breaking the law and creating an immortal child, he had even killed the mother of two of her coven members.

"Harry is a very special childe, my friends," Aro explained. "I...saved him," he said, not wanting Harry to know yet that he was a vampire, "at Alice Cullens urging."

"Alice," Carmen cried breathlessly. She knew that her life was at risk for how she reacted to the boy, but she had been taken by surprise. She had heard horror stories about immortal children, not to mention the Volturi's no tolerance rule when it came to the makers of immortal children. Makers were executed, no questions asked.

"Alice had a vision concerning my son," Aro explained. "She said that, despite being immortal, that he would continue to grow and that he was very powerful. I will forgive you this once for hurting my prince, but next time I will hand you over to Jane."

Eleazar squeezed his mate's hand both in warning and in comfort. "Thank you for understanding." He was confused, why would Alice have a child turned?

Patting his son's head, Aro looked down at him, smiling warmly when he saw that his boy had cried himself to sleep. "My poor childe was so upset that he fell asleep," he pouted. "He won't wake now for at least five hours no matter how hard we try to wake him."

"He sleeps?" Eleazar asked in shock.

Nodding his head, Aro motioned for Alec. "Take your brother and put him to bed," he ordered. "Then get one of the lower guards to stand outside his door." When not with him or one of his brothers, Harry always had a guard with him.

"Harry is unlike any immortal childe I have ever met before. Hell, he is unlike and immortal I have ever met before." Aro explained smugly. "While he craves blood, he has not once lost himself to his bloodlust, not even when he first woke. Just this morning our human secretary stupidly entered the throne after being told not to and Harry didn't go after her. I could see that scented her blood and his eyed turned black, but he didn't even flinch in her direction. Sadly for disobeying a direct order she had to be punished and I am now in need of a new secretary."

"Absolutely incredible," Eleazar said in awe. "I have never heard of such restraint, not even from Carlisle Cullen."

"Yes, Carlisle had to hide himself away from humans for years until he could control himself around human blood," Aro smirked.

"The boy has great compassion," Eleazar pointed out.

"Is that his gift?" Caius asked with a frown. He had hoped that the childe would have something more powerful and useful. Not that it mattered, the boy was their son regardless. It wasn't like he himself had any great powers. He just knew how hard it could be being surrounded by immortals with great powers when you yourself had none. He never wanted Harry to feel inferior to anyone again

"Like with Carlisle Cullen, the prince's compassion is a special gift, but he will also one day be an extremely powerful elemental," Eleazar explained. "Amun has a powerful elemental that he has kept hidden from you, but Benjamin has nothing on the prince." Normally he wouldn't tell on another coven like he did by informing Aro of Benjamin, but him and Carmen were already on thin ice with Aro after upsetting the prince. If it would have been someone in Carlisle's coven he would have kept his mouth shut, but he personally never cared for Amun.

Eyes lighting up, Aro chuckled at hearing that. "Is Amun still pouting because I snatched Demetri out from under his nose. What use did Amun have for a tracker of Demetri's talent? Now I hear that he has been hiding an elemental from me, maybe I need to pay him a visit."

Eleazar inclined his head. "Benjamin is impressive, but he has a mind of his own despite his love for Amun and he will not allow the man to abuse his powers. Benjamin is very laid back and compassionate. I'm actually surprised that he is not a vegetarian."

Normally Aro would be very interested in Benjamin, but if Harry was going to be more powerful than him, than what use was he to him? Still, he didn't like the idea of Amun having a powerful elemental in his coven. Maybe it would be wise to send Amun's old childe, Demetri, home for a visit along with Chelsea. Harry could use an older elemental to help him learn and train. 

"There is more," Eleazar said, shaking Aro out of his thoughts. "There is something else about the childe, some other power. He reminds me of Sanguine, but significantly more powerful than him."

"Very good, my old friend," Aro praised. "I see your gift has not gone rusty from lack of use. Harry, like Sanguine, is magical. Even though my little prince has yet to show any magic, I have a feeling he is going to be very powerful."

"I agree," Eleazar nodded. "The childe is going to be very powerful indeed."

***HP

Keeping his back flat against the cold stone wall, Harry carefully peeked around the corner. Even though the strange golden eyed strangers didn't like him, he was still very curious about them. He had overheard Daddy Aro saying that the man was gonna to test him, but so far he hadn't given him his test yet. Even though he wasn't allowed to do better than Dudley in school, he normally knew all the answers on his tests. He didn't know what this man was going to test him on and it wasn't fair that he wasn't going to get a chance to study first, but he wanted to do good to make his new daddies proud.

With his back turned away, Eleazar whispered to his mate and wife. "We are being followed."

Carmen gave her mate a beautiful smile. "I know, I scented him a few minutes ago."

Eleazar smiled back at his mate. "Even though Aro didn't say anything, I have a feeling that the childe has been hurt badly."

"It's in his eyes," Carmen said knowingly. "I feel wretched for hurting him."

Eleazar wrapped his arm around his mate's shoulder and hugged her tight. "Had you not been shocked, you never would have reacted that way and hurt the childe. I know how much you adore children."

Smiling, Carmen pulled out a stuffed dragon that she had picked up earlier as an apology gift to the prince. Marcus had admitted to her that the prince had been horrified and saddened when he discovered that his beautiful green eyes had turned red with his turning. She could sympathize with him, it had taken her a long time to get use to seeing red eyes staring back at her in the mirror. Her gold eyes she liked much better than the red, but she still missed her rich chocolate brown eyes.

The stuffed dragon she had specially made for the prince had one red eye and one green eye. The dragon itself was a royal purple color with gold wings and when you squeezed his left wing the dragon would let out a loud roar, and when you squeezed his right wing he would purr affectionately. The dragon was also a big enough size that the small childe could snuggle with it and use it as a pillow.

Harry inhaled sharply when his eyes landed on the beautiful toy dragon that the lady pulled out from a box she had been carrying. He had never seen anything like it before and he desperately wanted it. It looked so soft and snuggly and had red and green eyes, kind of like him? He missed his green eyes and he wished that he could get them back.

"It's really a shame that there isn't a little boy around here that would like this stuffed dragon," Carmen said loudly with a smirk. She had heard the child inhale when he spotted the dragon and it thrilled her that he liked it. "This poor dragon is all alone and doesn't have anyone to love it."

Chewing on his plump bottom lip, Harry stepped out and gave the lady a shy smile. "I-I can love it," he said in a small and shaky voice. Never in a million years would he have asked his Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia for a toy, but his new daddies had promised him that he would never be hurt here and he knew that his Uncle Felix was watching him from down the hall. Someone was always watching him.

Smiling brightly, Carmen knelt on the ground so she wouldn't seem so intimidating to the small boy. "This here is a very special dragon, do you think you can take good care of him?"

Still chewing on his lip, Harry nodded his head, never taking his eyes off of the beautiful dragon. He loved the car that Daddy Aro gave him and he always kept it in his pocket, but the dragon was the most beautiful toy he had ever seen. "I promise that I will take very good care of him."

"I know you will," Carmen said warmly, holding the dragon out to the boy.

Harry went to take the dragon, but dropped his arms at the last minute. Eyes tearing up, he looked at the pretty lady with gold eyes. "I-I can't take him, I haven't been a good boy."

Carmen's heart bled for the poor boy. Eleazar had been right, Harry had been hurt bad by someone. As much as she didn't like Aro, she couldn't see him or his brothers hurting the boy. Besides, Harry had been an immortal for less than a week. "Of course you have been a good boy, Harry. You're special, just like this dragon."

With a pale pink tear slowly sliding down his cheek, Harry shook his head no. "I heard Daddy Aro say that the man with golden eyes you're with was going to give me a test. I don't know what the test is and I didn't get to study so I don't think that I will pass. I don't deserve the beautiful dragon." Looking at the dragon with longing, Harry's bottom lip started to tremble as more tears fell from his eyes.

Eleazar fell to his knees next to his mate and gave the small boy a reassuring smile. "Would you like for me to give you your test now?" He knew that Aro didn't want the boy to know that they were vampires yet so he couldn't mention his special abilities, but the child wouldn't feel like he earned or deserved the stuffed dragon if he didn't pass the test.

Wiping away his tears with the back of his hand, Harry nodded his head. "But I didn't study," he whimpered.

"That's alright, Harry, I can tell that you're a very smart boy," Eleazar reassured.

Dropping his eyes and looking at his shoes, Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I was never allowed to get better grades than my cousin Dudley in school, but I always knew the answers...even if I did have to purposely get them wrong." 

Eleazar frowned at hearing that. "Well, your cousin isn't here now so I want you to try your hardest. Ok?"

With a little excited bounce, Harry nodded his head. "Ok, Mr, Golden Eyes."

Chuckling, Eleazar had to restrain himself from ruffling the boy's hair. He had never had much interaction with little humans, but Harry had to be the most adorable of them all. "Let's start off with something easy," he said thoughtfully. "What is your full name."

"I'm Harry James Potter, sir," Harry answered, proud that he knew the first question.

"How old are you?"

"I'm eight years old."

Carmen couldn't help but notice that Harry looked painfully small and thin for an eight year old. Had whoever he had been living with starved him?

"You're doing great, Harry," Eleazar praised. "Now, how about a harder question. What country are we in?"

Harry fidgeted a little. "It...Italy," he answered, but it came out sounding more like a question. He was pretty sure that Daddy Aro had said that they were in Italy, but he had been so confused when he first woke up.

Carmen softly clapped her hands. "Very good, Harry."

Shoulders sagging in relief, Harry gave the woman a blinding smile. "I use to live in England with my Aunt, Uncle and cousin, but Aro saved me from my uncle and brought me here. I like it here a lot, lot more, no one here yells at me, calls me names, or hits me. Daddy Aro even gives me yummy red juice whenever I want it. My aunt would only allow me to drink water from the bathroom sink and it was icky gross."

Both Eleazar and Carmen smiled sadly at the boy. "Red juice is my favorite too," Eleazar said with a wink.

"Did I pass my test?" Harry asked excitedly, his little hands itching to touch the soft looking dragon.

"Just one more thing," Eleazar said seriously. "I want you to know, that despite what you were told in the past, you are a very good and special boy. I want you to always do your best and not be afraid if you are different. Everyone here is different and special, even me. Do you understand me?"

Harry felt a bit confused, his aunt and uncle had always told him the opposite. They hated and hurt him because he was different. "I think I do, sir, and I will try.

"Very good, Harry," Eleazar said, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder, giving it a gently squeeze when the boy flinched from the contact. "You have passed my test with flying colors and now the dragon is officially yours."

Giggling, Harry accepted the dragon from the golden eyed lady and clutched it tight to his chest, moaning when it was even softer than what he was expecting. "Thank you so, so, so much!" He cried happily. "This is my first ever stuffed animal"

"Take good care of him, Prince Harry," Carmen said affectionately.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Hope you enjoy this update. I'm still unsure where I'm going with this and who to pair Harry up with. I could use some ideas.

Please excuse errors, it's been crazy here on the farm.

PLEASE REVIEW

***HP

 

"Please!" Harry begged, holding both his hands out and hoping that Jane wouldn't see how badly they were trembling. He was trying his bestest not to cry, but Jane wouldn't give him his Merlin back. Merlin was the stuffed dragon that the pretty golden eyed lady gave him two months ago when he had passed the man's test. Since then, he had taken Merlin with him everywhere he went, along with the car that Daddy Aro had given him too. He had loads more toys now, but Merlin and the car were his most favoritest to toys ever.

"It's just a stupid, stuffed toy," Jane taunted. She was learning to like the kid well enough now, but she was still a bit jealous of him. She just didn't understand why her masters fawned all over him, he hadn't shown any special talents as of yet. She was vastly more powerful than the brat, why was he being treated like a prince while she was just one the guards? Granted she was ranked higher than most everyone else, but the brat was still ranked higher than her. He was the kings heir.

Balling his fists up, Harry glared at the girl. He didn't understand why she was always picking on him when he was always nice to her. "Merlin is not stupid," he cried, defending his best friend.

Jane had to admit, the kid had come a long way in two months. He still hid behind Aro's throne and flinched when someone touched him, but he was standing up to her and that took a lot of courage. "Do you want to see if Merlin can really fly?" she asked mysteriously.

Harry quickly shook his head no. "Please, Jane, please don't hurt Merlin." He didn't like the tone in her voice, it reminded him of Dudley before he hurt him or destroyed something of his. It was also the same tone he used when he purposely broke something or messed something up then blamed it on him so he would get punished.

Seeing his eyes tearing up, Jane went to give him the dumb dragon back, when all of a sudden it went flying out of her hands and into Harry's. "What did you do?" she cried in shock. "How did you make him fly?"

Eyes wide and fearful, Harry turned and ran as fast as he could with his dragon held safely in his arms. He didn't mean to do a freaky thing again, he had thought that he was done doing that. He hadn't done one freaky thing since coming here, why did it have to happen now?

"Shit!" Jane cursed, she was so going to get it now. Harry was upset, scared and missing. He was a fast little twerp and there was no way she would be able to catch up to him now and finding him without Demetri's help would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack. 

"Dammit Demetri for being in Egypt," Jane swore, spinning around and heading for the throne room. Demetri would have had the prince found in seconds, but he was in Egypt acquiring the elemental from that sniveling immortal, Amun. Aro was going to be pissed at her for picking on the boy again.

 

***HP

Sniffling, Harry continued to run even though he was in a part of the castle that he had never been in before. He knew that he was lost, he had taken countless twists and turns, but he had to find a place to hide before Jane told his daddies about him being a no good, bad freak. 

Last time he had used his freak powers Uncle Vernon kept hitting and kicking him until his bones broke, he couldn't breath, and blood flooded his mouth until he choked on it. He would have died if Daddy Aro hadn't found him, but now his daddies would know that he was a freak and they wouldn't want him anymore. Would they would hurt him too like Uncle Vernon? He had been so happy here...the happiest ever.

He hadn't meant to make Merlin fly out of mean Jane's arms and into his, he had just wanted him safely back in his arms. He had promised the golden eyed lady that he would look after the dragon and love it, and that included protecting him from Jane. He had just wanted Merlin so badly that he had pictured the dragon flying to him, just like a real dragon. He hadn't meant to make it actually happen.

Seeing a very dark, small hole in the wall, Harry dove into it and curled himself up into a small ball. Burying his face in Merlin soft tummy, he started to cry his little heart out. He had been so happy here with his daddies, Alec, Demetri and Felix, and now he had gone and ruined it. If he was lucky they would just kick him out, if he wasn't lucky, then they would hurt him like Uncle Vernon had. He didn't want to hurt again, especially not by his daddies hands...he loved them.

***HP

Aro was mad. Scratch that, he was furious. He knew that Jane was jealous of his son, but he didn't think she would go as far as taunting the poor childe. Jane was lucky that she was important to him and that he actually cared for her, he could easily tear her to pieces after seeing his son's broken face after he performed accidental magic.

"I want two guards at every exit," Aro roared angrily, "and ten patrolling the grounds. If you find my son he is not to be harmed or touched, you come and get me. Right now he is scared and probably thinking we are going to hurt him."

"I'm sorry, master," Jane apologized again, her head lowered in submission.

"Go to your room!" Aro bellowed, not wanting to see his childe. Right now he was too angry with her and he didn't want to hurt her.

"Let me help look for him, master" Jane pleaded.

"You have done enough!" Aro snapped. shortly. "Get out of my sight before I have Felix remove your head. Go to your room and stay there until I come to you."

"She's jealous, brother," Marcus said softly, defending the girl as he watched her walk away with her head still down. "She has always been your favorite and she has never had to share you."

"I know," Aro sighed, "but she still must be punished for her actions. Harry is just a baby, a very badly abused baby who scares easily. If she isn't punished for hurting him, then she will take that as permission to continue hurting him and I can't allow that."

Marcus bowed his head in agreement. He felt bad for Jane, but Aro was correct in the way he was handling the situation. He couldn't help but wonder how human parents handled sibling rivalry?

"Masters," Alec called, rushing back into the throne room. "There is no scent of Harry outside the castle so he still must be inside hiding somewhere."

"Well done, my childe," Aro praised. He already had one child sulking while awaiting punishment and another off hiding, he didn't need Alec acting out too. "Harry likes small dark places so we have to check every little nook and cranny that Harry can fit into."

Sighing, Aro rubbed at his face, raising children was such hard work. "Come brothers, let's join the hunt for our missing prince."

***HP

Harry didn't know how long he had been hiding in the small space in the wall, but his throat was starting to burn horribly. It had been hours since he had been given any red juice and he was desperate for some more. He so badly wanted to crawl out and find Daddy Aro, but he didn't want to see the hate and the disgust in the man's eyes when he looked at him.

Hearing footsteps echoing down the hall, Harry pushed himself as far back against the wall as he could. He didn't know who was coming, but he didn't want to be found.

"I know you're down here, young prince," Felix called out soothingly. Not only could he smell the boy easily now, but he had been around Harry long enough to know his personality and to get an idea on where he would hide if scared.

Harry had to bite his tongue to keep from calling out to his Uncle Felix. Felix was the man who guarded him the most, and while for the most part he was a silent man, he had always been nice to him and smiled at him. Felix had even read him some books a few times.

"Please come out, Prince, you're not in any trouble. Everyone has been searching the castle for you for hours." Felix was in a very seldom used area of the castle not far from the old dungeons. The Kings didn't have any use for the dungeons, there weren't a lot of vampire laws, and the ones they did have were punishable by death if broken. They saw no reason to keep someone locked up or to torture them for the fun of it. They were above such practices. 

Harry wanted to believe Felix, he really did, but Uncle Vernon use to trick him like this too. He would tell him that he wasn't mad and that he wasn't going to hurt him, and when he came out from his hiding place, the beatings were always ten times worse. Felix was a massive man with as much muscles as Uncle Vernon had fat, just one hit from Felix would kill him. 

Felix sighed in relief when he spotted the tip of Harry's red shoe sticking out from a small hole in the wall. Aro would never admit it, but he could tell that his master had been worried about the small boy. He had never seen the kings care about someone the way they cared about the prince.

 

Walking to where the boy was, Felix took a seat on the dirty stone floor and leaned up against the wall Harry was hiding in. “You're not in trouble, little one, I promise you that. Your daddies are scared because they can’t find you, but you're not going to get punished.”

Sniffling, Harry rubbed at his nose. He wanted to believe Felix, but he was just so scared. Every time he did a freaky thing he got beat, and Jane was sure to tell his daddies that he made Merlin really fly. For some reason Jane hated him, that's why she was always picking on him.

“I’m not going to force you to come out, Prince, but I'm sure you have to be getting thirsty by now. You missed two feedings, your throat has to be burning.”

Harry bit his arm to keep from whimpering out loud. His throat felt like it was on fire and he needed the red juice to put it out.

“Amazing control,” Felix muttered to himself as he pulled out his phone and sent a text to his master. He wasn't going to force Harry to come out of his hiding spot, but he had to inform Aro that he found his missing son.

Felix was still in the process of putting his phone away in his pocket when his masters arrived. Getting back to his feet, he silently pointed to the hole and the tip of a red child’s sneaker just barely peeking out.

“Good job, my friend,” Aro praised, relieved beyond belief to have found his son safe. “You may go, we can take it from here.”

Bowing, Felix turned and briskly walked away.

Harry started crying harder when he heard his daddy’s voice. He wanted to crawl out from the hole and throw himself at his daddy and beg for him not to hate him, but he couldn't bare to see the look of hate on the man’s face. Why did his freakishness have to come back now when he had finally found three daddies who liked him?

“It's time to come out from hiding, my little prince,” Aro ordered gently. “You're not in trouble for using magic, it's part of you and one of the things that makes you a very special little boy.”

“Magic isn't real,” Harry sobbed brokenly. His uncle had beat that into him from day one...magic wasn't real.

“Oh, but it is,” Aro corrected. “Do you remember the books about Merlin that I read to you?” Knowing that this day would come, the day that Harry performed accidental magic, he had started reading Harry children's books on Merlin, other famous magic users, and magical creatures. He had hoped that by doing so that it would help Harry accept his magic easier.

At first Harry nodded his head, but then he remembered that his daddy couldn't see him. “I remember,” he answered timidly. “I named my dragon after Merlin because I thought it was a really cool name.”

“His name wasn't the only thing cool about Merlin. Merlin was a real live wizard who could do magic...just like you,” Aro said proudly.

“But I don't want to do freaky things!" Harry wailed brokenly. “I don't want you to hate me. I want to be a good boy for you and daddies Marcus and Caius.”

“Prince, please come out so I can talk to you. It's very hard talking to the wall and the tip of your shoe. I promise that I'm not going to yell at you or hit you.”

“W-What about Daddy Marcus, is he mad that I did a f-freaky thing?” Harry asked in a small and desperate voice.

“No, my son,” Marcus was quick to reassure. “I'm actually proud that you are finally using your magic. It's not healthy to bottle it up and hide it away.”

“D-Daddy Caius?” Harry asked, shifting so he could peak out from his hiding spot.

“Not mad, childe,” Caius was also quick to reassure. “You did give me a horrible fright though,” he added softly. “I was so very scared when we couldn't find you. I thought that I would never see my sweet prince ever again.”

With a loud cry, Harry scrambled out from his hiding spot and threw himself at his Daddy Caius’ legs. “I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I swear that I'll be the very bestest good boy in the whole big world. I promise to never frighten you ever again.”

Caius easily scooped up the overly distraught boy and tucked his tear streaked face into his neck. “Oh, childe, I’m sure that you will give me many, many more frights, but that is ok, it's part of being a daddy. Daddy Aro, Daddy Marcus and myself worry about you, you're our baby boy. Please believe that we would never harm you or throw you out like garbage, you are stuck with us for forever and ever.”

Aro smiled gently at his brother. Out of the three of them, Caius was the most reserved, never growing attached to anyone or anything. It warmed his heart to see him so caring and gentle with Harry. The little immortal was changing them all...and all for the better.

***HP

“Has he been like this since the incident a week ago?” Sanguine asked, looking to the young boy who was sitting on the floor at Marcus’ feet with his head resting on the older vampire's knee. Clutched tightly under his arm was a stuffed dragon and trapped in his tiny first was a toy car. The child wasn't doing anything, just staring at the wall as he tried to become one with the vampire’s leg.

“Yes," Aro sighed heavily." He wasn't even this bad after he woke from his turning. He seldom talks now, no longer plays, his appetite has decreased dangerously, and he has to be physically attached to one of us at all times. Normally when he sleeps he's impossible to wake, but now he wakes instantly if we try to leave his bed. I’m worried about him, Sanguine.”

“As you should be,” Sanguine said with a frown. He had been urgently called in by the Kings to help with a magical newborn and had been shocked when he found that it was just a small child. He had only just arrived, but Aro had been quick to explain the situation to him.

“Have you ever heard of an Obscurus?” Sanguine whispered, not wanting the child across the room to hear him but knowing that Marcus and Caius would still be able to.

“No,” Aro answered with a slight shake of his head.

Sanguine looked back to the childe that hadn't moved a muscle since he got there over two hours ago. “An Obscurus is a dark parasitical magical force. They're very rare in this day of age, but an Obscurus can develop in a child that has been forced to suppress their magic. You normally see it in young children under the age of ten that have been physically abused because of their magic. They learn to hate their magic and they do everything within their power to suppress it.” 

“Obscurial are very powerful and very dangerous due to their inability to control the Obscurus inside of them, and normally they die before their tenth birthday. There has only been one documented case, Credence Barebone back in the 1920’s, of an Obscurial living past the age of ten. I believe that Credence was in his late teens to early twenties when the American Ministry executed him. From what I hear he was immensely powerful, and he must have been to be able to control the Obscurus.”

“Are you saying that my son has a dangerous dark parasite in him?” Aro asked in alarm. 

“No,” Sanguine quickly reassured. “Not yet anyway, but the childe is the perfect candidate to develop one. He has been physically abused because of his magic, he’s terrified of his magic, and has been trying to suppress it, he's withdrawn, clingy, depressed...he's the perfect host for an Obscurus. Child abuse in the wizarding world is punished severely because of the fear of an Obscurial being born. This childe has been abused since he was born.”

“Not since he was born,” Aro corrected, his mind in overdrive as he tried to process everything that his friend had just said. While an Obscurial intrigued him because of their power, he would never want his childe to be one. Harry was too sweet and precious to host a dark, parasitical magical creature inside of him.

“My son’s biological parents died when he was around a year old and so he has been living with his aunt and uncle since then. They were non magicals as I'm sure you have figured out.”

“Do you know if his parents were magical?” Sanguine asked curiously.

“He was just a babe when they were murdered by another wizard, but from what I see when I touch him, both his parents were magical. The wizard tried to kill him too, but whatever curse he sent at him bounced off of him and shot back at the caster. Not even my venom could heal the scar on his forehead that was left behind by the dark curse.”

Groaning, Sanguine rubbed his face. Now he knew why the boy looked so familiar. “Please, Aro, please tell me that the childe’s name isn't Harry Potter.” He knew that he was though, the boy was a spitting image of James Potter but with much softer, and delicate features. He had heard that little Harry had inherited Lily’s stunning emerald eyes, but now thanks to the vampire venom they were red. Not a healthy red right now either. The childe hadn't been feeding properly and it showed in his eyes.

“How is it that you know my son’s name?” Aro asked, one elegant eyebrow raising curiously.

“Too long of a story to tell,” Sanguine sighed, Aro having confirmed his fears. Holding out his hand in permission, he allowed Aro to take it so he could learn everything that he knew about the Potters, the Dark Lord, and the fact the he had turned the Wizarding World's little savior into a vampire...something they considered a dark and dangerous creature.

Pulling away, a large grin split Aro’s face. “Very interesting, my friend, very interesting indeed. Do you believe that the Wizards will come for their ‘Boy-Who-Lived’ when they learn the truth?"

“With pitchforks and torches,” Sanguine smirked.

“Then I have something to look forward to,” Aro chuckled. It was always so much fun playing with wizards, though he knew there were a few he had to be careful of, such as the light lord Albus Dumbledore. 

“Now, my friend, what do I do about my son? As you can see he is in a bad place and I really don't want him to develop the Obscuri thing?”

“Obscurus,” Sanguine corrected. He was relieved that Aro didn't want Harry to be an Obscurial. He could see that the king cared for Harry, but he also desired powerful beings, and Obscurials were very powerful. Even Grindewald had tried to get an Obscurial under his control. “You need to bring in a witch or wizard to train him, to make him see that his magic isn't something to fear or hate. He also needs to see someone else use their magic so he can see that he isn't an abnormal freak.”

“Do you know of anyone trustworthy?”

“You mean stupid enough to enter the nest of the most powerful and feared coven of vampires in the world?” Sanguine chuckled.

“That too,” Aro smirked.

Sanguine thought for a moment. “The best person that I can think of, is unfortunately also the worst person for the job. The Potters had a close friend, the man is genius with a very gentle personality and I know that he adored Harry as a baby. He was born to be a teacher, but unfortunately he is also a werewolf.”

“Absolutely not!” Caius roared from across the room, making Harry cry out in alarm and scurry onto Marcus’ lap.

“Temper, brother,” Marcus scolded as he rubbed his son’s back in an attempt to sooth him.

Sanguine inclined his head to his enraged king. Even though the other two kings hadn’t been part of his conversation with Aro, he had known that they had been closely following their conversation. “That's why I said that he was also the worst person for the job. Though, he would willingly, and stupidly, enter this nest to be with his cub.”

“If he steps one foot in my castle I will have his throat,” Caius hissed angrily, but this time soft enough so as not to frighten his son again.

“Well as you can see the wolf isn't an option,” Aro frowned. “Not that I would allow that dangerous and filthy creature near my sweet baby boy. Do you know of any other wizards stupid enough to take the job?”

Sanguine leaned back in his chair as he thought some more. "Finding someone won't be easy and we must be careful on who we bring in, especially since they will be teaching The-Boy-Who-Lived-Who-Really-Isn’t-Alive-Anymore. It has to be someone trustworthy, good with small children, someone neither light nor dark, more of a gray wizard…”

“A pureblood,” Aro added, cutting Sanguine off. “I have no plans for him to ever enter the Wizarding World, as least not as of yet, but I want him to know their culture and their laws. I want him to be able to hold his own against them.”

Sanguine rubbed at his chin thoughtfully. “I just may know of someone...someone who will be perfect if we can get him. He’s young, just a few years out of Hogwarts, he was Headboy and recruited by the goblins even before he graduated, the Unspeakables had wanted him but the boy’s thirst for adventure was too great and he would have withered away and died under the Ministry, and best of all, he has younger siblings, some even Harry’s age so he will know how to handle him.”

“And he's a gray wizard?”

“Well, his family is light, as light as you can get without being Albus Dumbledore, but he is most definitely more of a gray wizard.”

Aro eyes drifted to his son who was still curled up on Marcus’s lap clinging to him. It wouldn't be easy bringing a human into the nest, most his guard didn't have his restraint, but he couldn't allow his son to be taken over by a dark parasite. “Is the boy stupid enough to take the job, and will the goblins allow him?”

“William isn't stupid, but he will see this job as a challenge and a learning experience. I believe that he will accept your offer. The goblins on the other hand, they may need some convincing. Even though the boy is young, he is their top curse breaker.”

“Goblins love gold, gold, and more gold,” Aro smirked. “And I have all three of those in abundance. I'm sure we will be able to work something out with them.”

***HP

Aro looked up from where he was reading a book that Sanguine had left him about all the documented cases of Obscurials and smirked when Caius took a seat across from him with Harry wrapped around him, much like a toddler would be wrapped around their mother.

"You spoil him," Aro teased lightly.

"And you don't," Caius shot back.

Aro nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders. "The childe deserves to be spoiled, especially after reading about all these poor children. I'm amazed that Harry isn't like them."

Caius buried his nose in the inky black hair of his sleeping childe and deeply inhaled his wonderfully sweet scent. "He will know nothing but love and support at our hands, stop obsessing over those Obscurus things."

Knowing that his brother was right, Aro closed the book in front of him. "I have released Jane from her week long isolation and I hope that she has learned her lesson. If she continues to torment Harry then I'm going to have Chelsea bind her to Harry. She's too dangerous, she could easily kill Harry or force him to become one of these monsters."

"Understandable," Caius agreed. "We have all talked to her a reassured her that her place amongst us will never be replaced, but she is but a childe herself and prone to act before thinking. I honestly believe that she never meant any real harm to the prince, she just needs to learn what is acceptable play, and what is not."

"Children," Aro sighed dramatically. "Did he feed for you?"

Lips turning down in a frown, Caius shook his head. "Just a little, not fully a half a goblet. He's a newborn, he can't go on like this."

"He's had a terrible scare and it's only been a week, give him time. He's never had this kind of love and he can't handle the thought of losing it...of losing us. Hopefully when that wizard gets here he'll be able to show our prince that his magic isn't something to fear and hate."

"You're right brother, though I will miss him being this clingy," Caius said wistfully. "Just like him, I have never known this kind of love and affection. The love that only a child could give their parent."

"It is something wonderful and worth cherishing." Aro agreed.

***HP

Whimpering, Harry clung tighter to Merlin as he stared fearfully up at his blonde tormentor. He didn't understand why his daddies left him with Jane while they went to a meeting. He would have been super quiet at the meeting, he had promised.

Damn those big sorrowful eyes, Jane cursed to herself. She knew why her masters left the boy in her care, they were testing her. She wanted to blame the child for her being banned to her room for a week, but she knew that she only had herself to blame, she had taunted the prince.

"Would you like me to read you a book?" Jane asked stiffly, not really sure how to play nice with a child.

Harry curled himself tighter around Merlin. What was Jane doing? Was she trying to trick him like Dudley and his gang?

Jane stared at the boy for five minutes waiting for a response before she realized that she wasn't going to get one. The boy was so scared of her that had he been human he would have pissed himself. Normally that would make her feel good, but in this case she felt guilty. "Would you like to watch a movie about Merlin?"

Harry perked up at hearing that. Since he had been here he hadn't seen a tv or anything, he had assumed that they didn't have one. "M-Merlin?" he asked timidly.

Forcing a smile, Jane held out her hand. "Come, childe , I have a laptop in my room where we can watch Disney's, The Sword in the Stone." She wasn't one to watch cartoons, but she was sure that Master Aro wouldn't want Harry watching an adult movie. 

Licking his lips, Harry looked at the hand. He had never been allowed to watch tv at his aunt's and uncle's, but he had always wanted to. "Are there dragons in the move?" he asked hopefully.

Jane shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, I have never seen the movie. If there isn't dragons in this one, then we will find another movie to watch that does have dragons."

Giving Jane a shy and hopeful smile, Harry slowly reached out and took her hand. "You're really pretty when your nice to me," he said bashfully. 

Jane's long dead heart gave a thump. How could this terribly abused kid be so sweet? "You're not too bad yourself, little brother."

***HP

"It looks as though our little prince has charmed yet another immortal," Marcus chuckled.

Aro smiled at the pair on the bed, his little son snuggled against his sister sound asleep. "It seem so, brother."

"I can see a bond forming between the two, it's surprisingly strong giving how much Jane despised him."

Closing the laptop that was resting on her stomach, Jane turned to her masters. "I never really hated him, I just didn't understand him. He's really not that bad once you get to know him."

With a smirk Aro stepped into his childe's room. "Would you like me to take him and put him to bed?" he offered.

Sighing, Jane looked down at the boy that was using her shoulder as a pillow. "As long as he doesn't drool he's fine," she sniffed. She wouldn't admit it, but she kinda liked having someone to snuggle with. She hadn't been this close to anyone since she had been human, when her and Alex had only had each other. They had always been inseparable.

"I'm proud of you," Aro praised. "I knew that you would make a great big sister and protector." 

A rare true smile broke out Jane's face at hearing that. Aro meant everything to her and she loved making him proud of her.


	5. Chapter 5

I still have no clue who I will end up matching Harry up with and I haven't figured out how or when the Cullens will enter the story, hopefully my muse will fill me in soon.

Hope you enjoy and please review..

 

***HP

 

Yawning, Harry snuggled back against Daddy Aro's legs and closed his eyes. It had been a long day listening to his daddies conduct business and Daddy Aro's fingers massaging his scalp was putting him to sleep.

"Brothers, Demetri just texted and said that he will be home tomorrow with Amun's elemental childe," Aro informed as he absently ran his fingers through his son's soft locks. His childe's hair was growing, it was now just barely above his shoulder blades.

"Poor Amun," Caius chuckled darkly. "He has lost yet another childe to us. When will he learn?"

"I take it Chelsea had no problems binding the elemental to us?" Marcus inquired.

Smiling fondly, Aro looked down at his precious son. "Demetri didn't say, but all must have went well if the elemental is coming." He was hoping that the elemental would help Harry, maybe if he saw the immortal manipulating the elements then he wouldn't be so scared of his own magic. His sweet one was still clingy and barely eating ever since the incident with Jane and the dragon a little over a week ago.

"Childe," Aro called as he tugged on Harry's hair very gently to get his attention..,not that he needed to, Harry was hyper aware of their every movement. He often wondered if constantly being on high alert was exhausting on his poor Prince.

Harry wrapped his arm around his daddy's leg afraid that he was going to ask him to move. With his bottom lip trapped between his teeth, he shyly looked up at the demon who saved his life.

Chuckling, Aro tapped his son's chin until Harry released his bottom lip. "Sweet boy, don't look at me like you're in trouble. You are my perfect boy and I would never hurt you." This was something Harry still needed, constant reassurance that he wasn't going to be abused. "It's time for a feeding."

Harry looked around when one of his daddies guards walked in carrying a tall glass full of his favorite red juice. He was starting to find it odd that all he had been given since he had been here was red juice. He hadn't had any solid food and he didn't even want any real food. All he wanted, all he craved, was that lovely red juice.

Aro signaled for the guard to hand him the juice. As with every time, he sniffed it to make sure the blood was fresh and warm for his son. Most people would think that all blood tasted the same, but that wasn't true. He learned over the centuries that some blood tasted sweeter than others, while some was more tangy and sour. His prince preferred the sweeter blood over the tangy, so that's what he ordered the guards to bring him every time.

Aro patted his lap, chuckling when his prince quickly climbed up onto it. "Are you going to be a good boy and drink all your juice?"

Eyes on the red juice, Harry hungrily licked his lips as he nodded his head. He had been shocked and confused when his daddies kept offering him red juice after he did the freaky thing with Merlin. His uncle Vernon refused to feed him for days after he did a freaky thing. He knew now that he had used magic, but he was still having a hard time believing that he had magical powers.

Aro kissed his boy on the forehead before offering him the blood. His childe's appetite was slowly returning, though he was still drinking considerably less than most newborns. "Every drop, my son."

Eyes glued on his daddy, Harry savored each drop of juice that hit his tongue. He loved this red juice, it made him feel so much better and took the horrible burn in his throat away. It had been hard punishing himself since the incident by not drinking all his juice, but despite what his daddies said, he knew that he had to be punished. He was a freak, he deserved to be punished.

Aro's heart bled for his poor childe as he read his thoughts. He knew that it was going to take longer than a few months for Harry to heal from his horrible past, but knowing that he was purposely starving himself as punishment for accidental magic really hurt. He tried reassuring him over and over again, but his words just weren't sinking in. His baby needed help before he turned into the magical monster that Sanguine had warned him about.

Whimpering, Harry pushed the yummy juice away when the glass was half way empty. He desperately wanted the juice and, he could easily drink five more glasses, but he didn't deserve it.

Aro pulled his boy tighter against his chest and placed the glass back at his lips. "Harry, you will drink all of this or I will be very upset with you."

Wide eyed, Harry stared fearfully up at his demon daddy. "I-I'm sorry, please don't be upset."

Aro felt bad when his son's eyes filled with tears. "Harry, I'm not upset with you yet, but I am very much worried. You are going to make yourself sick by not feeding properly. Is that what you want?"

Sniffling, Harry shook his head no. "I want to be a good boy," he whimpered.

Aro started rocking to soothe his childe. "You are a good boy, you're your daddies good boy, but you're scaring us by not taking care of yourself and feeding properly. You did nothing wrong, you need to stop punishing yourself."

Harry didn't know what to think or say, he was feeling so confused. He didn't want to upset or scare his daddy, but he also felt like he needed to be punished. He had always been punished for being a freak.

Aro didn't want scare his son, but he also had to learn to listen and obey him. "Harry, if you don't drink your juice, I'm going to have to take Merlin away as punishment until your next feeding. I can't allow you that to punish yourself any longer for using your magic. You are a wizard, childe, and your magic is part of you."

"Not Merlin!" Harry wailed as he clung tightly to his dragon. Merlin was his bestest friend in the whole world, he didn't go anywhere without him.

"Brother," Caius called, standing up to interfere. He didn't like seeing his little prince so upset.

"He has to learn," Aro hissed, glaring at his brother. "I love our child and I would never hurt him, but I also won't allow him to hurt himself. He is purposely starving himself as punishment for using magic." 

Caius collapsed back onto his chair, stunned at what his brother just said. He had assumed that Harry wasn't feeding properly because he was still traumatized over what Jane did and for his accidental magic, he had no idea that his prince had been purposely starving himself as punishment.

"Oh, childe," Marcus sighed sadly.

Harry gripped his daddy's shirt in his trembling hands as fat tears rolled down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, I'll be a good boy. Please don't take my Merlin away."

"If you drink all your juice and stop punishing yourself then I won't take Merlin. I'm not doing this to be mean, my prince, I'm doing this because I care about you."

"I'll do it," Harry quickly agreed.

Aro used his thumb to brush a few pink tears off of Harry's face. "Does your throat still burn, are you still hungry?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Yes, daddy," Harry mumbled softly through his cries.

"Then feed, childe," Aro order gently. "I want you to come to me anytime you need something...especially a feeding. You are to never, ever, starve yourself again."

Hiccuping, Harry nodded his head. "I'm sorry, daddy, please don't be mad."

Aro placed two more kisses on his childe's head. "I'm not mad, baby, I just worry about you. I want you to be strong and healthy, but you won't be if you don't feed. So settle and stop crying so you can finish your juice."

Harry snuggled into his daddy's chest as he continued to cry his heart out. He wanted to stop so he could finish his juice, but he just couldn't. He was trying so hard to be a good boy so his daddies wouldn't hurt him or send him back to his uncle, but he was still messing everything up. Why did he have to be such a freak?

"Now, now, childe, you're forgiven," Aro reassured as he continued to rock his Prince. "Stop your crying." He felt powerless when it came to helping his childe, and he despised feeling powerless. He was one of the most feared vampires in the world, and he couldn't do anything to help his son. He just wanted to instantly take all his fear and pain away. He wanted to erase every bad memory that he had. 

***HP

Benjamin stared at the immortal king's hand but refused to take it. "I have heard about your gift," he said. "Amun has told me all about you and the other two kings. I would like to get to know you before you go rifling through my head."

Eyes narrowing, Aro looked past the elemental immortal to Demetri who was standing at attention behind the Egyptian. "Why hasn't he been bound to us," he asked dangerously. If Benjamin had been bound to him, he never would have questioned him.

"Chelsea tried, my lord, but it seems her gift does not work on him." Demetri was quick to explain. 

Grinning, Aro turned back to the elemental immortal. "Really? Well now, isn't that interesting. If you are immune to her gift, why then did you leave your maker to come here?"'

Benjamin nodded to where a small child sat hugging a stuffed dragon toy at the feet of one of the other kings. The boy had his eyes downcast and one hand was clinging tightly to the king's pant leg. The child looked so sad and lost that he was glad now that he left Amun to help the boy. He loved Amun like a father, but the man was too restricting and he was curious to meet and help another elemental immortal...especially an immortal child.

Turning to his son, Aro smiled and held out his hand. "Come, prince, I would like you to meet someone."

Harry quickly scurried to his feet and rushed to his daddy. He was still feeling a bit unsettled and extra clingy since the day before when Daddy Aro threatened to take Merlin away because he was being a bad boy and wasting his juice. He felt horrible for upsetting his daddy and he would do anything to make him happy and proud of him.

Aro draped his arm over his boy and pulled him to his side. "Harry, this here is Benjamin, can you say hi?"

Chewing nervously on his bottom lip, Harry shyly looked up at the stranger and gave him a soft, "Hi." He still wasn't use to meeting a lot of new people, he normally just hung out by the feet of one of his daddies and minded his own business. He hoped he wasn't going to be tested again like last time.

Grinning, Benjamin sunk down to his knees so he would be eye level with the beautiful, shy childe. "Hello, Harry, my name is Benjamin. I have come a long way just to meet you."

"You have?" Harry asked, cocking his head cutely to the side. Why would anyone come a long way just to meet him?

"I have indeed," Benjamin stressed. 

"But why?" Harry asked softly. "I'm just a freak."

Benjamin didn't miss how Aro tensed. It was clear to see that the child calling himself a freak upset the king. This wasn't the ruthless and uncaring immortal that Amun had told him stories about. The vampire in front of him truly loved the small boy.

"You know something, Harry, when I was your age I use to think that I was a freak too," Benjamin confessed.

Harry's eyes widened. "You did?"

Benjamin nodded his head seriously. "I did. See, child, I can do things that other people can't and because of that they called me a freak."

Harry dropped his eyes and stared at his red sneakers. "I can do things too," he mumbled sadly.

"Really?" Benjamin asked excitedly. "That's wonderful."

Confused, Harry looked back up at the stranger. Even though the man had the demon red eyes, his eyes seemed very kind and gentle. "I can make things fly," he admitted shamefully. The strange man with the kind red eyes wouldn't like him now, now that knew how much of a freak he was.

Using his elemental powers, Benjamin created enough wind to pick up a toy car that Harry had left by the king's foot and made it fly over to the immortal childe. "I can make things fly too," he said proudly. He knew now that leaving Amun had been the right thing to do, this child desperately needed him.

Mouth dropping open in shock, Harry stared at his car that was hovering in front of him. "How? I-I, but you don't look like a freak like me."

Chuckling, Benjamin affectionately poked Harry in the chest. "We're not freaks, Harry, we're just very special. There are a lot of people in this world who can do special things, you're not alone." 

Pulling a bottle of water out if his coat pocket, Benjamin twisted the top off. "Watch this," he grinned.

Harry breathlessly watched as the stranger waved his hand over the open water bottle, gasping when the water within rose to the top and hovered over the bottle. When the man circled his finger, the water started to spin in the air like a tornado. Higher and higher it went until it was high above his head.

"See, child, I am what is known as an elemental. Do you know what that is?"

Not taking his eyes off of the spinning water, Harry shook his head no.

"That means that I can control the elements," Benjamin explained patiently. "See, Harry, I can control fire, water, earth, and air."

"Wow!" Harry giggled as the water started changing shapes. It no longer looked like a tornado, it now looked like a dragon. "Am I an elemental? Is that how I made Merlin fly?"

Benjamin looked to Aro for permission before answering. Demetri had explained to him how Aro was keeping it a secret from the child that he was a vampire. When the king inclined his head, he looked back to the little boy who was anxiously waiting for an answer. "You are an elemental, Harry, but you're also so much more than that."

Harry didn't know if he should feel excited, or scared. Uncle Vernon always called him a freak because of the freaky things he did, but Benjamin could do stuff too and he didn't look like a freak. Benjamin seemed very, very, nice and he liked him already. "How am I more?"

"Well," Benjamin explained patiently. "You, Harry, like I'm sure your daddy has already told you, are a wizard. I had a very close friend back in Egypt who was a wizard and he could do amazing things. I'm so very happy to meet a new friend who is a wizard, I'm very lucky to know you."

Pouting slightly, Harry shook his head no. "But how can I be a wizard?"

Aro was happy to see that Harry wasn't flat out refusing that magic was real. He knew that seeing others with powers would help his boy. "Both your parents were wizards, childe, so you got your magic from them."

"Same with my friend," Benjamin said. "His entire family has magic, even his little brothers and sister."

"So...so I'm not a freak?" Harry asked unsurely.

"Not a freak...special," Benjamin reassured. "People like you and me are just different, and that sometimes scares people who aren't special like us. Your old family, Harry, the family you were living with before Aro found you, they weren't special. And just between the two of us, I think they were just jealous that they weren't special like you."

"Special," Harry murmured softly and thoughtfully. Was Benjamin right, was he special? Special sounded so much nicer than freak. 

Standing up, Benjamin reached out and ruffled the immortal childe's hair. He could practically see his little brain processing everything that he just said.

"Will you be staying and joining my guard?" Aro asked, though it sounded more like a demand.

"I will be staying for Harry," Benjamin clarified. "I have no desire to join your guard, but I will be available if you have need of me. My main concern will be for Harry, I think having another elemental around will greatly help him."

Aro didn't like being turned down, he really didn't like it at all, but for his son he was willing to accept Benjamin's decision for now, no need to kill the immortal. Harry had more need for Benjamin than what did, but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to try to recruit the elemental. He found it strange that Chelsea's gift didn't work on him, he wondered if it had something to do with his elemental powers.

***HP

"Last chance to change your mind. No one will think less of you if you do."

Taking a big shaky breath, Bill turned to his vampire companion. "Will I get eaten?" he asked jokingly for the tenth time. It really wasn't a joke, he honestly feared that he would become lunch to one of the vampire kings.

"Try not to piss of the kings or upset their heir, and most defiantly don't wander off on your own, and you should be fine," Sanguine reassured. "Not all the guard has as much control as the kings when it comes to blood."

"And the newborn I'll be helping?" Bill asked. "How is his bloodlust?" He had been shocked when he got called back from Egypt by the goblins and offered an insanely high paying job teaching a newly turned wizard. He was a bit confused at to why this newborn needed teaching, and he wasn't exactly a teacher, but the money was too great to turn down. He would be making more in a month here than curse breaking in Egypt for a year.

"The newborn," Sanguine explained, "has amazing control and has never once directly fed from a human. The prince is a very special case as you soon will see." The goblins knew of Harry identity, but Bill was still in the dark. They wanted to make sure that he was going to go through with the job before revealing the newborn's identity. 

Bill turned back to the very large and very intimidating castle. "Alright then, into the lions den I go."

"Oh, William," Sanguine chuckled, "the Volturi are much more dangerous than lions.

"If that was a pep talk, Sanguine, you failed miserably," Bill said nervously.

"Just stating the truth, boy," Sanguine smirked.

***HP

Gently holding the small hand, Benjamin led the prince to a patch of wild flowers behind the castle. He had only gotten permission to take the prince outside because it was a dreary, overcast day. It had taken some convincing on his part to get the kings permission to bring Harry outside, but all Harry had seen seen since his turning was the inside of the old castle. It wasn't healthy for a young boy to be cooped up inside all the time...especially a developing elemental.

The kings were very, very, protective of their prince, not that he could blame them. He had only known Harry for three days and he was already completely smitten with the small boy. Child abuse was nothing knew, it dated back to the beginning of man, but he would never be able to understand how anyone could hurt something so precious and innocent. Despite being a vampire, he loved and cherished all life. It made him sick to think that this amazing little boy would be dead right now had Aro not turned him.

Harry was all grins as he followed Benjamin around the courtyard. It felt nice to be outside, he was use to spending hours a day outside doing chores. At first he had been terrified of leaving his daddies, he didn't like them being out of his sight for too long, but Daddy Caius promised to be there waiting for him with some of his juice when he came back in from playing. He had still nervous about going outside even after the promise of juice, but then Daddy Aro ordered Felix, Alec, and Demetri to go with him and watch over him. They made him feel very safe.

"Benjamin, can you please show me more ele...ele..."

"Elemental magic?" Benjamin finished for the struggling boy.

"Yes, elemental," Harry giggled. "Can you show me some more?" Benjamin had showed him a few tricks already, but he just couldn't get enough.

Stopping at the flowers, Benjamin sat down on the plush grass, pulling Harry down beside him. "I would love to show you more magic, but after, how about you give it a try?" He hoped he wasn't pushing the young prince, he just wanted to show him that his gift wasn't something to fear.

Reaching out, Harry started pulling at the green grass. He didn't know if he was ready to try magic yet, he was still too afraid of being punished. He could still hear Uncle Vernon screaming at him for doing something freaky and still feel his fists as they rained down upon him.

Benjamin gave the delicate hand a squeeze, "It's alright, Harry, if you're not ready to try. I know being special can be a bit scary at first, I was scared too, but your powers are a part of you and you shouldn't be afraid of them."

"Do you see that dead flower, childe?" Benjamin asked, pointing to a wilted rose. 

Leaning against Benjamin's side and enjoying the attention, Harry reached out and touched the dry petals of the dead rose. "I love roses, gardening was one of the few chores I enjoyed doing. They smell wonderful."

"I like their smell, too," Benjamin admitted. "I want to show you that our special magic can do wonderful and amazing things. Being special doesn't make you bad, Harry, or a freak like you were told you. If our special magic made us bad, would we be able to this?" Reaching out, he placed his hand on the wilted rose.

Harry clapped his hands excitedly as the rose started to slowly come back to life. The dry and crinkled dark red leaves where smoothing out and getting soft and they were once again a beautiful, bright red. He didn't know that magic could do such wonderful things.

"Can I smell it?" Harry asked happily.

"Of course you can, childe," Benjamin chuckled. He loved this, he loved seeing Harry this excited. Just three days ago he sat clinging to Caius' leg refusing to move or even look up, and now here he was laughing and clapping.

Clearing his throat, Felix approached the pair of elementals. The change in Harry ever since the Egyptian showed up was amazing. "Young Prince, your father just texted and he wishes for you to return to the throne room."

Leaning in one more time for another sniff of the rose, Harry jumped to his feet, still clinging to Benjamin's hand. "That was the best smelling rose ever. I don't remember flowers smelling so strong before. Is it because of your special magic?"

Benjamin couldn't tell him that the reason the roses smelled stronger was because his senses were heightened because he was now a vampire. He couldn't blame Aro for not wanting to tell the boy, it was sure to blow his little mind, but the king couldn't keep it a secret forever. Eventually Harry was going to start questioning things...like why he never needed to eat food.

"It could be my magic, I never thought of that. Come, let's go see your daddies."

***HP

Smirking, Aro circled the young ginger man who was doing a pretty damn good job at hiding his fear. If he hadn't been a vampire that could easily scent fear, he would think that being in a vampire nest wasn't scaring him. "You're either incredibly stupid, or incredibly brave."

"I think it's a bit of both," Bill said, chuckling nervously.

"William, do you have knowledge of vampires?" Marcus asked curiously.

"You...you can call me Bill, sir," Bill answered nervously. "What I know about vampires mostly comes from books, Hogwarts doesn't exactly have the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. The goblins also schooled me some about your culture before I left to come here." 

"Curious," Marcus mumbled absently as he tilted his head to the side.

"What is it, brother," Aro asked, knowing that Marcus was seeing something...a bond that the young man had.

"Have you personally known a vampire?" Marcus asked.

"Well, I..."

"Bill!"

Bill spun around when he heard someone shout his name, a voice he recognized but hadn't seen in close to two years. "Benjamin!" he cried in disbelief. Momentarily forgetting where he was at, Bill rushed to his long lost...friend.

Harry stared with his mouth gaping open when a stranger with fiery, orange hair grabbed Benjamin and slammed his lips down on his friend's.

"You don't need to see this, young prince," Felix groaned as he picked Harry up and turned him away from the kissing pair.

Giggling, Harry tried to turn back around in the large demon's arms. "Is that man kissing Benjamin? I have never seen two men kiss before, is that allowed?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Aro turned to Jane. "Low dose, Jane dear," he instructed.

"It will be my pleasure, master " Jane smirked evilly.

Wrenching out of Bill's arms, Benjamin cried out in pain while his mate fell to his knees, pain so great that it momentarily blinded him.

"Low dose," Aro scolded while smiling fondly as his daughter. "I said low dose, Jane."

Smirking, Jane inclined her head. "My apologies, master, I guess we have different views on what low dose means."

"You're forgiven, my dear," Aro chuckled. "I'm sure it was an honest mistake," he said with a wink.

Panting slightly, Benjamin reached down and helped Bill back onto his feet. "Are you alright, my love?"

Muscles still twitching, Bill jerkily nodded his head. "What the hell was that?"

"That, William, was just a small sample of what you will feel the next time you decide to conduct yourself inappropriately in front of my very impressionable son," Aro warned. "Believe me, Jane can do much worse."

"Why were you kissing, Benjamin?" Harry asked innocently. He was still being held by Felix, something he normally liked, but right now he was very confused. He had only ever seen Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kissing, he had never seen two guys kiss before.

Benjamin was furious that the king had ordered Jane to punish Bill, but he admitted that they were wrong to act like that in front of Harry. He had just been so shocked to see Bill here in Volterra that he momentarily forgot himself.

"I beg your forgiveness, sire," Benjamin apologized. "It won't happen again." Turning to Harry, he grimaced slightly when he saw how the child was expectantly staring at him with large innocent eyes. What was he supposed to tell him? How was he going to explain mates to him?

"Are boys allowed to kiss?" Harry asked cutely.

"If they love each other," Benjamin finally answered. 

Pursing his lips, Harry looked at the stranger with orange hair. "Do you love him? He doesn't have red eyes like us?"

"I love him very much," Benjamin answered honestly. "I didn't mean to kiss him in front you, that wasn't very nice of me, I just haven't seen him in a very long time and I was surprised."

Still not sure what to think, Harry nodded his head then wiggled his body until Felix put him down. With another look at the stranger, he hurried over and wrapped himself around his Daddy Aro's legs. Strangers made him very nervous.

"Oh to be so young and innocent," Aro sang. "And I would like for him to remain that way," he hissed, narrowing his eyes at the pair. "We will talk more about this after my son has gone to bed."

Benjamin looked nervously to Bill. He knew that he had broken one of the Volturi's rules, he should have turned Bill as soon as he scented him as his mate, but Bill wasn't ready to be a vampire, at least he hadn't been years ago. He had wanted to bite him, desperately so, but he wouldn't do it against his will.

"Harry," Aro said soothingly, "I would like for you to meet William Weasley. Not only is he your new teacher, but he is also a wizard."

Still clinging to his daddy, Harry's eyes lit up. "Are you the wizard from Egypt that Benjamin was talking about?" 

If he could, Benjamin would be blushing. "Yes, Prince, Bill is the wizard I was telling you about."

Bill had a million questions, but Sanguine had warned him about upsetting the kings. The kings didn't have much of a sense of humor and wouldn't for a second hesitate killing him. He honestly didn't know a whole lot about vampires, but he knew that creating an immortal child was punishable by death. He had been expecting to teach an adult newly turned vampire wizard, not a child younger even than his youngest brother, Ron.

"William," Aro smirked. "I would like you to meet mine, Marcus' and Caius son and heir, Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter!" Bill choked out in disbelief. Looking back to the child, he paled when he spotted the famous lightning bolt scar on his forehead. 

Aro closely watched the wizard, grinning triumphantly when all the color drained from the young man's face. Sanguine hadn't been joking when he said that his son was famous. "We will discuss my son and your duties more after he has gone to bed. For now, I'm sure Benjamin wouldn't mind showing you to your room. It is the empty one across the hall from his."

Bill couldn't stop staring at The-Boy-Who-Lived. How the hell did this happen? How did Harry become a vampire? What did this mean for the Wizarding World? Numbly nodding his head, he looked to Benjamin and allowed him to lead him out of the room.

"Oh that was fun!" Aro cackled. "Did you see the look on his face, brothers?"

Sighing, Marcus stood up from his throne and took his young son from his brother. "The elemental and the wizard are mates, brother, just remember that Harry needs them both before doing anything foolish this evening. Now, I'm going to give this one his bath then put him to bed."

"You always take away my fun," Aro pouted playfully. Reaching out, he fondly ruffled his sleepy son's hair. "I'll be in with your juice soon, my prince."

Blinking tiredly, Harry rested his cheek on Daddy Marcus' shoulder. It had been a good day, he liked having Benjamin around. Hopefully the new man without the red eyes would be as nice as Benjamin. He seemed nice and Benjamin really, really, liked him, so hopefully he would be nice to him too and show him some really neat wizards magic.


	6. Chapter 6

There wasn't supposed to be an update this weekend on any of my fics because I had nothing ready, but the scene between Alec and Harry popped into my head so here we are, an update!

 

PLEASE REVIEW!

***HP

 

 

Reclining back against his throne, Aro crossed his legs and smirked down at the immortal and human that stood before him. He didn't say anything, he just stared. He loved this, he loved watching as they nervously twitched in anticipation and fear. Well, the human was twitching anyway, the immortal elemental was gripping his mate's hand and rubbing his thumb back and forth in an attempt to offer his human comfort.

It did irk him a bit. While the human was scared, he should have been damn near pissing himself in fear of him right now, not standing proudly in front of him with his immortal mate. He could easily kill the red head, and it was in his right to do so seeing how Benjamin broke one of their laws for him.

"Enough with the dramatics, brother," Caius sighed, his voice heavy with boredom. 

The corner of Aro's mouth pulled up into a grin when the human's heart rate picked up. Yes, he was a brave young man, but he was also terrified of him. Good, that was how it was supposed to be. "Benjamin, I assume that you know why the two of you stand here before me in grave danger. I'm sure that Amun explained our laws to you after your turning."

Benjamin inclined his head respectively. He knew that he had to tread carefully, his mate's life depended on it. "I do, my Lord."

"Then please enlighten us," Aro said with a smile as he leaned forward and rested his chin on his hands.

"I told a human of our existence and didn't kill or turn him," Benjamin admitted. "But Bill is a Wizard and already had knowledge of our existence."

"There is that," Aro admitted with a pout. In a way Benjamin really hadn't broken any laws, Bill had already known about the existence of vampires. "But as your mate you should have turned him."

Benjamin looked anxiously at Bill and gave him a tentative smile. He had missed him so much,   
he had only left him because he had been afraid that Amun would either kill him, or turn him. Amun was very possessive of him and volatile when angered or jealous. The only reason why he managed to get away from him now was because Amun was terrified of the kings...especially Aro. 

Bill gave Benjamin's hand a squeeze. "I had intended to have Benjamin turn me after I settled a few things with my family and work, but Benjamin disappeared on me and I didn't see him again until now."

"It doesn't work that way," Aro hissed. "You don't get to pick a day and time for your turning. You are his mate, and as such, he should have bitten you the minute he scented you."

"And bring the wrath of my family and the Wizarding World down on you?" Bill snapped. "What do you think would have happened had my family, a magically powerful family who is extremely close to Albus Dumbledore, found out that I had been turned against my will?"

Aro grudgingly gave him that one. It was true, the turning of a witch or wizard against their will could have brought the Ministry down on them. They had a contract with the Wizarding World stating that they wouldn't bite or turn any magicals against their will unless it was in self defense.

"I could have your head for this, Benjamin," Aro growled. "I try to be fair and just to all my subjects, but I don't take kindly to law breakers. We don't ask much of our subjects and we have very few laws, but the ones we do have are crucial to our survival. If I let you go unpunished, what kind of message would I be sending to rest of our kind?"

"Brother," Marcus warned.

"Yes. Yes." Aro sighed in frustration. "Luckily for the two of you my son needs you." 

Standing up, Aro approached the brave red head. "I need you to teach my prince magic and you can't do that if you are turned. Promise me now that you will accept Benjamin's bite when you are no longer of use to me, and I won't kill you where you stand."

Bill nodded his head without hesitation. "I want to be with Benjamin more than anything. I promise the second Harry has learned all that he can from me I will happily accept Benjamin's bite.

Aro grabbed the young man's hand so he could read what he was thinking. He was pleased to find that the wizard spoke the truth. He was so besotted with the elemental that he didn't even care if the vampire venom burned out his magical core. 

With a smirk, Aro turned to the elemental. "As punishment for breaking the law, you will serve ten years in my guard."

Benjamin clenched his back teeth tightly. He just got away from one master, the last thing he wanted was another.

"You will serve your time looking after and teaching my son," Aro added when he saw how upset the elemental was getting. He also hadn't missed how the temperature dropped drastically in the room, not that the cold bothered him. "Harry will be eighteen when you finish your time in my guard, hopefully by then he will have control of both his elemental, and Wizarding powers."

Knowing that he was getting off lightly, Benjamin bowed in acceptance. He didn't like being forced to remain here, but he had planned on staying for Harry anyway. Harry was an amazing child and he wanted to watch as the boy grew and learned. There was so much that he could teach him about being an elemental, he wanted him to learn love and embrace his gift, not fear and hate it like he did his magical powers.

Walking back to his throne, Aro cleared his throat and tuned back to the pair. "One more thing before you gentlemen retire. What you do behind closed doors is your business, but my son is innocent and I want him to remain that way. If I here of anymore displays like earlier in front of my childe, I will let Jane handle your punishments."

Remembering the pain from earlier, Bill paled. "Yes, sir," he gulped.

"It won't happen again," Benjamin added.

***HP

Sitting on the edge of his bed, Harry swung his legs back and forth as he watched Alec search through his closet for something for him to wear. Most of the times it was Alec who dressed him in the mornings, not that he needed help getting dressed. He was eight, he couldn't totally pick out his own clothes and dress himself, but he liked the attention and being close to Alec.

"Alec, have you ever kissed a boy before?"

Shocked, Alec dropped the shirt he had just grabbed from the closet. "What? Why would you ask me that?" he spluttered.

Grabbing Merlin from his pillow, Harry hugged him tight to his chest. "Well, I saw that new man kiss Benjamin yesterday on the lips and I was curious if you kissed boys too."

If he could, Alec would be blushing at Harry's innocent question. "No, I have never kissed a boy before," he admitted.

Still swinging legs, Harry thought quietly for a minute. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about that kiss, he had even had a dream about it. "Is it wrong to kiss a boy?"

Groaning, Alec debated on wether or not to call his master in to answer these questions. These weren't questions that he should be answering, these were questions that a father should be answering. "It's not wrong to kiss a boy, Harry," he finally answered feeling flustered. "As long as the boy is ok with it and wants you to kiss him."

"Then why haven't you kissed a boy before?"

Alec was tempted to run and hide from the too curious little prince. "I haven't found a boy yet that I want to kiss," he finally answered simply.

Harry chewed on his lips as he thought about his brother's answer. It was still so odd to him, boys kissing. "Would you rather kiss a girl or a boy?" he asked curiously.

"Haaaryyyy!" Alec cried desperately. "I can't talk about this stuff with you, you're too little."

Pouting, Harry looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry, Alec, I didn't mean to be bad."

Sitting on the bed next to the boy, Alec draped his arm over his shoulder and pulled him into a one arm hug. "You're not being bad, kiddo, just curious. To be honest, I don't know much about kissing. I have never kissed anyone before."

Harry smiled shyly up at his brother. "I don't have to kiss a boy, do I?" he asked, his face scrunching up in disgust.

"No, Harry," Alec chuckled. "If you don't like boys then you don't have to kiss them."

"Good," Harry sighed with relief. "What about girls, do I have to kiss them? I really don't like girls either."

"You don't have to kiss girls either," Alec said fondly, his eyes alight with amusement. Little Harry had to be the most adorable thing ever.

Harry's tense shoulders sagged with relief. "Oh thank god. Kissing looked pretty icky gross to me," he giggled.

"I thought so too," Alec said with a wink.

"I don't think Benjamin thought it was icky gross," Harry said, his giggling getting louder.

Laughing, Alec brought his hand up and playfully ruffled the prince's hair. "I don't think so either. It looked like both him and Bill were enjoying it."

"Enjoying what?"

Gasping, Harry's mouth fell open when he spotted Benjamin and the guy who kissed him standing in the doorway. Looking up at his brother, they both broke out into hysterical laughter when their eyes met.

***HP

Benjamin smiled down at the small boy who had his hand in a death grip. "What has you so scared, little one? I thought that you wanted to learn about magic?"

"I-I do," Harry answered nervously, "but Uncle Ver..."

Benjamin gently placed his hand over the small immortal's mouth. "No more talk of that vile man," he said, his eyes serious. "He was an evil man so full of hate that he couldn't see what a gift he had been given when you were left of his doorstep."

Thanks to Bill, Benjamin now knew Harry's story, at least his story as told in the Wizarding World. Humans were strange, even when he had been human he had thought so. How could an entire race of people worship and praise a baby for supposedly killing a dark wizard? How did Harry even destroy a powerful dark wizard? It was odd and it didn't make sense to him.

Benjamin stopped outside the door that Aro and his brothers had set up as a school room for Harry. Bill wasn't only teaching the young prince about magic, he was also teaching him all the basic school subjects like, reading, writing, history, science and spelling. A few subjects he was going to have to help with seeing as Bill was raised in the magical world and was never taught those subjects, but he was looking forward to it.

"Harry, before we go in, how are you feeling?" Benjamin asked in concern for his mate. Harry was a newborn, being around humans should be impossible for him. 

Harry tilted his head cutely to the the side. "I feel good. How are you feeling?"

"I feel good, too," Benjamin chuckled. "Are you hungry? Would you like some juice before school starts?" Aro had just fed Harry an hour ago, but he wanted to make sure that he was full and satisfied before allowing him around his very human and blood filled mate.

"I really like the red juice," Harry said wistfully. "But Daddy Aro just fed me a little while ago and I was a good boy and drank three big glasses full." 

Benjamin eyebrows drew together in worry when he picked up on the confused look on the boy's face. "Harry's what's bothering you?"

Harry started to nervously clutch at his dragon. "I really, really, love the red juice, but how come that's all my daddies feed me? Am I being punished for being bad like how Uncle Vernon punished me? Uncle Vernon always kept food from me and he never fed me the good stuff when he did feed me, not like the good stuff he fed Dudley. Smelling Dudley's food always made my mouth water and my stomach hurt. Am I being punished, is that why I'm not getting the real good food?"

Benjamin knelt down so he was eye level with the abused childe and placed his hands on Harry's shoulder. "Your daddies aren't punishing you, little one, they love you very much. The red juice they feed you is very special and that's all you need to eat or drink. It's all any of us here eat or drink. Like you, we once were all very sick and the medicine that saved us made it so all we would ever need to survive is the red juice."

"Oh," Harry said, pursing his lips thoughtfully. "So we don't need to eat vegetables or hamburgers anymore?"

"Nope! No more icky broccoli for us," Benjamin said as he pretended to gag.

***HP

Bill was a bit nervous over officially meeting Harry Potter. It wasn't because he was The- boy-Who-Lived or a newborn vampire, it was because he was a traumatized little boy who had been severely abused. Sanguine and Benjamin had filled him in on everything they knew about Harry's home life and he was terrified of saying or doing something that would upset or scare the little prince.

As an older brother to five little brothers and a sister, he knew how sensitive little kids could be and how just one wrong word could set them off. Charlie and the twins were pretty easy going and most everything rolled of their backs and Percy always had his head stuck in a book, but Ron and Ginny could be a handful at times. Ginny was the only girl in the family and very spoiled, and Ron had anger and jealousy issues. Ron was only eight so he had hope that he would eventually outgrow his issues.

Bill looked up and smiled when Benjamin walked in with Harry shyly gripping his hand. It was a bit shocking seeing how tiny he was, especially considering he was the same age as his brother Ron. "Hello and welcome," he greeted jovially.

Harry stepped behind Benjamin's leg and looked fearfully up at the man with red hair. Was he really a wizard like Merlin? Uncle Vernon said all freaks were bad, was he going to hurt him?

Noticing how nervous his mate was, Benjamin gave him a wink. "Harry, I would like for you to meet Bill, your new teacher."

Harry was still very shy and scared around new people, and this new person could do magic. Benjamin could do some magical stuff too, but it wasn't the same type of magic that he always got punished and beat for. 

Bill hated that Harry was looking at him with so much fear in his eyes. He had actually met Harry once before when he was a baby when his parents had brought him to an order meeting. He remembered how much James and Lily had adored baby Harry, he was heir entire world. Their death was horrible, but what happened to Harry after was even worse. No child should ever live in fear, hunger, or pain. No child deserved to be abused.

Like Benjamin had done earlier, Bill lowered himself to his knees so he would look less intimidating. "Hello there, Harry, I'm so glad to get to meet you properly, I didn't get to do so yesterday."

"That's because you were kissing, Benjamin," Harry giggled,

Bill's eyes flashed up to his mate's. "I guess it is hard to meet new friends when you're kissing someone," he chuckled.

Clutching Benjamin's shirt, Harry took a step to the side so he was no longer hiding behind him. "You want to be my friend too, like Benjamin?"

"I would love to be your friend," Bill said honestly.

Harry's smile was blinding. "I have never had so many friends before. Back at my old home I wasn't allowed to have friends, but here everyone wants to be my friend." Still grinning, Harry turned to Felix who was standing with his back against the door watching him and gave him a wave.

Smiling was rare for Felix, but with a wave he gave the eight year old a grin. Even though the prince had Benjamin and now Bill to look after him, the kings didn't trust them a hundred percent...not without them being bound to them by Chelsea. The goblins wouldn't allow the kings to bind the red head to them and the empath was immune to Chelsea's gift. He didn't mind though, he loved watching over the little prince. He worried about him when he was out of his sight.

Turning back to his new friend, Harry finally felt comfortable enough to let go of Benjamin. "Is it true that you're a wizard?"

"I am," Bill admitted proudly. "And I have five little brothers and a little sister who are also magical too."

"Wow!" Harry gasped. "That's a lot of family. Is everyone as nice as you?"

"I think so, though there are times when we all get on each other's nerves."

Chewing on his bottom lip, a nervous habit that his Daddy Caius was trying to get him to stop, Harry looked down at his feet before asking, "Do...do you hit each other?"

"Never!" Bill swore. "I have never hit my siblings and I will never hit you."

"If he did, Prince, I would separate his head from his body and use it as a ball," Felix said, his eyes darkening at just the thought of someone hitting the little prince.

Harry didn't like violence, but it made him feel safe knowing that Felix would protect him. Other than his daddies, he felt the most safe with Felix. No one would hurt him with big bad Felix around.

"Harry, come take a seat," Bill instructed, pointing to the child size table and chair.

Harry nervously backed up and grabbed Benjamin's hand. "You're not leaving are you?" Looking back at Felix he pleaded with his eyes for him to stay too.

"I'm not going anywhere," Felix quickly reassured.

Sighing in relief, Harry looked back up at Benjamin. "Please say you'll stay."

Benjamin was also quick to reassure the small prince. "I'm staying, Harry, I'm going to help Bill teach you."

Grinning, Harry scurried over to the table and took a seat then placed Merlin on the seat next to him. "What am I going to learn? I didn't like school very much before I came here, but that's because everyone was mean to me." 

Bill just couldn't understand how anyone could be mean to Harry, he was such a sweet and loving child. "First I need to know what you already know."

"Are you going to teach me magic?" Harry asked, equally scared and excited at the thought. 

"Each day I will teach you something about magic and demonstrate it for you, but you are still far too young to do too much magic. Plus, you need a wand in order to do magic."

Frowning, Harry looked over at Merlin. "I didn't have a wand when I made Merlin fly out of Jane's hands."

"That's because you were using accidental magic," Bill explained patiently. "Accidental magic happens when you're really upset, scared, or happy. Children your age aren't strong enough to use and direct their magic without a wand. Hell...heck," he quickly corrected, Aro having warned him about cursing in front of his son, "most adult witches and wizards can't perform magic without a wand. A wand helps us focus and direct out magic."

Harry watched raptly as Bill pulled out his wand and started turning it over in his hand. "It looks like fancy stick." he said, not impressed with the wand at all.

Smirking, Bill pointed his wand at a stack of books. "Can a fancy stick do this? Leviosa!"

Harry nervously rung his hands as he stared at the floating books. Seeing magic shouldn't be scaring him, not after watching Benjamin do amazing things, but Bill's magic was different. Bills magic was the type of magic that caused his uncle to hit him over and over and over again until he couldn't breath. It was his freak magic that made him steal Gregory Jordan's lunch...his delicious looking cheeseburger. He didn't mean to do it, he had just been so hungry and wanted a burger of his own.

Felix quickly swooped in and scooped the young prince up and held him tightly to his chest when he saw how upset he was getting. Seeing the wizard perform magic had caused Harry to have a flashback, a horrible one by the look on his face.

"Easy, my prince, I have you. You're safe with me," Felix reassured as he rubbed Harry's trembling back. 

"I didn't mean to do it!" Harry wailed as he clawed desperately at Felix's back. "I didn't mean to steal Gregory's cheeseburger. Please don't hit me, I'll be a good boy. I don't want to die!"

Holding tightly to the thrashing and hysterical boy, Felix looked to Benjamin. "Get the kings and Alec. Now!" he roared.

Pale and in shock, Bill watched as his mate disappeared out of the room in a blink. What the hell just happened? What did he do to upset Harry so badly? All he had done was a simple levitation spell. It was one of the first spells first years learned in Charms class.

Aro and the other two kings were in the room and hovering frantically over Felix and Harry before Bill could even take three deep calming breaths. He didn't want to admit it, but he was terrified that Aro was going to punish him for upsetting Harry.

Benjamin rushed to his mate and pulled him into a hug. "The prince will be alright, you didn't do anything wrong."

When Aro couldn't calm his hysterical son down, he looked to Alec who was hovering anxiously behind him. "Put him to sleep," 

"Master?" Alec questioned. His gift was sensory deprivation and he could put Harry to sleep, but he would have to cut off all his senses first and that would terrify his little brother.

"Obey me!" Aro snapped.

Nodding his head, Alec focused on his little brother who was now in Master Marcus' arms crying hysterically and beating at his master's chest trying to get away. He didn't want to scare him, but he hated seeing him this upset. Harry had suffered a few set backs since his turning, like when he ran and hid, but this was by far the worst. He wondered what happened to set his little brother off?

Aro grabbed his son's hand seconds before Alec put him to sleep so he could read what he was thinking and see for himself what happened. He didn't want to kill anyone, not today at least, but both Benjamin and William were replaceable if one of them were the cause of his son's meltdown. He knew it wasn't Felix, his large guard worshipped the ground his son walked on.

"The poor childe," Marcus said sadly when his son went limp in his arms.

Caius turned to the two newcomers, his eyes dangerously black. "What did you do?" he asked dangerously, his fangs pushing through him gums.

Looking sadly down at his sleeping son, Aro placed a firm hand on his brother. "Easy, Caius, it wasn't their fault. Harry reacted badly to Bill using magic. The spell triggered a flashback of the last time he used magic as human and of when his uncle beat him to death. They are not to blame."

"I have been waiting for something like this to happen," Felix said heavily.

"Explain," Aro ordered, giving his largest guard a perplexed look. Before Harry, he never realized how smart Felix was. Yes, the man was a genius when it came to planning and strategizing, but he had never shown any kind people skills or knowledge of the way they thought. On a normal day you were lucky to get five words out of him.

Without thinking, Felix reached out and ran his fingers through the childe's soft raven hair. "The prince has had a few meltdowns since his turning, but he never properly dealt with what his uncle did to him. The man literally beat him to death, that kind of traumatic experience just isn't going to go away on it's on. That beating, his death, was brought on by using magic, magic that the wizard just showed him. This violent of a meltdown was due to eventually happen."

"Who are you and what have you done with the Felix I have known for the past few centuries?" Aro said impressed. "You are full of surprises, my old friend."

Realizing that he was practically petting the prince, Felix cleared his throat and stepped back in embarrassment. If he were human, he would be blushing right now.

Aro leaned in and kissed his son on the forehead. "Brother, put him down for a nap. We'll let him him wake naturally and then we'll have a talk with him."

Sanguine approached the eldest Weasley boy who he could see was still upset. "It wasn't your fault, William, Harry has suffered greatly. You see now why it's so important for you to teach him. Do you know what can happen to a young witch or wizard who suppresses their magic out of fear and abuse?"

Wide eyed, Bill turned to Sanguine. "You don't think Harry could develop an Obscurus do you?" He had heard of them of course, but they were very rare and there hadn't been an Obscurial since the 1920's that he knew of.

"I think it's a very real possibility," Sanguine answered gravely. "I'm honestly surprised that it hasn't happened already. I have been around for a long time, William, I have never seen a young magical child as abused as Harry."

With a heavy heart, Aro approached the delicious smelling human. "I hope this little incident hasn't frightened you off."

"No, Lord Aro," Bill answered without hesitation. "I want to help Harry."

"I still can't tell if you're incredibly brave, or incredibly stupid," Aro said with a smirk.

"Neither can I," Bill mumbled numbly.

***HP  
Marcus pulled the cover up and tucked his little son in. "Sleep well, my young one. You shouldn't have any nightmares since Alec put you to sleep." Straightening up, he turned to Felix who was standing guard at the door. Felix was always watching over Harry.

Felix shifted a bit nervously under the king's intense gaze. Marcus tended to stare a lot at people because he was looking at the bonds they shared with others, but he had known the king long enough that he shouldn't be studying his.

Eyes refocusing, Marcus smiled at the guard. "You handled Harry well, thank you for being there for him."

Felix bowed respectively. "Even if Aro hadn't ordered me to do so, I would still be looking after and keeping the prince safe. He's a very special little boy."

"That he is," Marcus agreed.

"It's going to take time and patience, but he will get better and learn to love his magic," Felix said confidently with a soft smile on his face.

"And you'll be there to help him and keep him safe?"

"As long as I'm not ordered away from him," Felix grimaced at the thought.

"And if you are?" Marcus asked curiously.

Felix's eyes flicked back to the bed where the prince was sleeping soundly, tear tracks staining his sweet face. "I-I don't know, my lord," he answered hesitantly. "I just feel..."

"It's alright, my friend," Marcus interrupted, he could see that the thought of defying his kings was troubling him. "Harry is our heir and prince, his safety and happiness is our number one concern. There is no guard in the Volturi that we would trust more with his safety than you. I'm not saying that you won't be called away on business, but you won't be pulled permanently from him."

Felix relaxed at hearing that. Harry may not have been here long, but he felt an almost uncontrollable need to protect him. 

***HP

Bill was still feeling a bit shook up when Benjamin escorted him back to his room. He still couldn't get Harry's violent reaction to his magic out of his head. 

Pushing his mate onto his bed, Benjamin started to slowly undress him. "It wasn't your fault Bill. Harry has been hurt so terribly bad, he just needs time."

Bill closed his eyes and forced himself to relax as his mate took care of him. This was really their first time alone together since he arrived the day before. "Why did you disappear on me? I searched everyday for you up until the goblins pulled me out of Egypt to offer me the job here. Did I do something to upset you?"

Benjamin pulled his mate's shirt over his head, his eyes drinking in his perfection. Not a day had gone by in the past two years that he hadn't thought about Bill. "Amun, my sire, is a very jealous man and he didn't approve of you. I defied him for as long as I dared, but I was afraid that he would kill you."

Bill curled his arms around Benjamin and tugged him down so his upper half was laying on his chest. "We could have ran away together."

Snuggling into Bill's embrace, Benjamin started running his hand softly around his mate's impressive abs. "You would have had to given up everything for me, Bill, including your family. I couldn't ask that of you. Had you agreed to my bite I would have ran with you, but as a human you were just too vulnerable."

Bill wasn't mad at Benjamin for leaving him, just deeply hurt. He loved Benjamin with every fiber of his being, him leaving felt equivalent to having his heart ripped out. He knew Benjamin was a powerful elemental, but he also knew that Benjamin abhorred violence. He once told him that after his turning he had pleaded with his maker to kill him because he couldn't bring himself to kill people. Of course Amun had refused, but he then convinced him to feed from people who didn't deserve to live, like murders, rapists, pedophiles, and other humans with black souls walking the plant. Killing still wasn't easy for Benjamin, but he killed his prey swiftly and only fed when he absolutely had to.

"Why now? Why after all this time did you decide to finally leave Amun?"

"Harry," Benjamin grinned fondly. "Aro heard about me and he sent Demetri, another one of Amun's children who Aro had stolen centuries ago, to acquire me to help guide Harry. I was immune to Chelsea's gift of bond manipulation, but I was curious about Harry and wanted to meet him. See, Amun may be very old and powerful in his own right, but he is terrified of Aro. I had thought about in the past seeking out the Volturi, but Amun had told me horror stories about them. I don't think Amun was completely wrong about the king's, but they adore Harry and so do I."

"You do realize that you're going to have to accept my bite when you are no longer of use to Aro? He won't hesitate to kill you if you refuse."

Smirking, Bill rolled over so he was pinning Benjamin under him. "I had already planned on accepting your bite, but you disappeared before I got the chance to tell you. I just wanted to spend that last Christmas with my parents to feel them out to see how they would accept me as a vampire and to tell my brother Charlie whom I'm very close to. This may sound heartless, but I can live without my family. I can't live without you."

Smiling up at his mate, Benjamin motioned to the door with his chin. "Can you ward the door? I don't want everyone to hear what we are about to do in here."

Bill eagerly pulled out his wand and cast the strongest ward that he knew. "And what exactly are we about to do in here?" He purred seductively 

With a smirk, Benjamin flipped Bill so fast that it left his head spinning. Now on top, he started to grind his hard cock against Bill's. "I know it's been two years, but have you already forgotten how I can make you scream. If I recall correctly, last time we were together you blacked out."

Bill groaned as he remembered the last time they were together. "That wasn't fair, that was illegal use of vines."

Benjamin wagged his eyebrows up and down. "Just the perks of being mated to an elemental. I didn't hear you complaining when the vines pushed..."

Bill lurched forward and claimed his mate's lips, biting harshly down on his lower lip. "Are we going to talk all night and reminisce, or are you going to fuck me?"

Not needing to be asked twice, Benjamin tore off Bill's pants with his vampire strength knowing that he could magically repair them.


	7. Chapter 7

Kind of a filler chapter, but I think after this we will see a bit of a time skip.

PLEASE REVIEW!

***HP

 

"How do you not break him in half or accidentally tear off a limb?"

Scowling, Benjamin stopped walking and turned his attention onto the tracker. In a way, Demetri was his brother, Amun was both their sire's. "Excuse me?" me asked, having an idea what the older vampire was asking, but wanting him to clarify it anyway.

"You know what I'm talking about?" Demetri said with a smirk. "Fucking your human. How do you not break him?"

Even though he had showered, Benjamin knew that the other immortals would be able to scent his mate all over him. Last night had been a long and very pleasurable night for the two of them. They had two years of being apart to make up for, and make up for it they had tried. Unfortunately with Bill still being human they had to stop after the forth round, Bill had just been too exhausted to go a fifth time.

"Bill is my mate, I would never hurt him."

"Yeah, but how do you not lose yourself in the moment?" Demetri asked honestly curious. "He's human and easily breakable. Not to mention he smells fucking Devine."

Benjamin could admit that he had been nervous the first time he had sex with Bill for the exact reasons Demetri pointed out. He was so very strong and Bill so very human, it wouldn't have taken much him to hurt or accidentally kill him. 

"I don't lose myself," Benjamin pointed out. "I can't. Bill is my mate, my everything, I can't hurt him."

"I didn't even know it was possible for us to have sex with humans. Not that I would ever lower myself to do something as disgusting as pleasuring a human," Demetri quickly added. "But I guess you learn something new everyday."

Shaking his head, Benjamin turned and continued on his way. He had to collect Harry again for school, hopefully today would go better than yesterday. Harry's reaction to magic had really frightened and upset his mate.

***HP

Harry was sitting on his bed with his legs crossed and chin resting on Merlin. He wasn't doing anything, just staring at the wall deep in thought. Alec had just left after picking out his clothes and now he was waiting on Benjamin to walk him to school. He wanted to learn, he liked learning, but the magic part really scared him. Feeling his bed dip, he looked to see Felix sitting next to him.

"One as young as yourself shouldn't be sporting such a serious expression," Felix said kindly.

Harry's little forehead crinkled up in confusion. "I don't know what that means," he said softly.

Smiling fondly, Felix reached out with two fingers and gently placed them at the corners of the prince's lips and forced his frown into a smile. "It means, my prince, that a young boy like yourself shouldn't be looking so sad, you should be smiling and laughing."

Grabbing Felix's hand, Harry hugged it to his chest. "I am happy, honest, but I'm also scared."

"What could possibly have you so scared with me around? You know that I would never let anything bad happen to you."

Harry looked nervously around the room as if he was expecting his uncle to step out from the shadows. "M-Magic," he stuttered out with a shudder.

Felix had known what the prince was scared of, but he had wanted the boy to say the word out loud. Pushing his hand flat against Harry's non beating heart he gave the young boy a soft smile. "Prince, your magic comes from here, from inside of you. Magic is in your blood, your heart, and even your soul. You are magic, Harry. You shouldn't be frightened of your magic, you should embrace it."

"But Uncle Ver..."

"No, prince," Felix said stopping the prince from saying that vile man's name. "He was wrong. You're not a freak and your magic doesn't make you bad. He was bad, what he did to you was not only wrong, but also against the law. Your magic is wonderful and I can't wait until you learn how to use it. I'm sure there will be a lot of amazing and wonderful things that you will be able to do with your magic."

"Do you really think so?" Harry asked hopefully. He liked being a good boy and doing good things.

"Did your magic not help you save Merlin from Jane?"

Looking down at his dragon, Harry nodded his head. "But my magic also stole Gregory Jordan's lunch and stealing is very bad."

Felix lifted the prince's chin so he was once again looking at him. "Tell me what happened. I bet your magic had a reason for taking Gregory Jordan's lunch."

"I was so hungry," Harry cried brokenly, a tear falling from his eye. "I was sitting there in the lunch room watching as all the other kids ate their yummy lunches and I was wishing that I had a lunch too. My aunt and uncle hadn't fed me in days and Gregory Jordan's burger looked so delicious. I didn't mean to steal it, his plate just appeared in front of me like..."

"Magic?" Felix finished, his long dead heart breaking for the small boy. What he wouldn't give to be able to kill that fat bastard again. "Don't you see, prince, your magic wasn't being bad, it was helping you. You were starving and hadn't eaten in days, your magic was just trying to help by giving you food."

"I guess," Harry reluctantly admitted. He wanted to believe Felix, but stealing was wrong.

"I know of another time when your magic helped you," Felix said, vividly remembering the night that the little prince came into their lives.

Wide eyed, Harry looked up at his large guard. "You do?"

Felix inclined his head. "It was the night we found you. You see, your daddies, myself, Demetri, Alec, and Jane had been out hunting when we heard your cries. We were so very, very far away that there was no way we could have heard you if your magic hadn't helped. Your magic sought us out and made it so we could hear you and come to your aid." 

"Really!" Harry gasped. 

Felix again inclined his head. He wasn't lying to the prince, there should have been no way that they heard him from that distance, even with their heightened vampire senses. He had thought about it a lot and even talked it over with his masters, Harry's magic must have reached out to them that night for help. At the time none of them gave any thought to how they heard the child crying from such a long distance, but now it made sense.

"We were the only ones in the area that could help you, prince, so your magic reached out to us. Your magic saved your life."

"Wow!" Harry said breathlessly. "I didn't know that."

Getting to his feet, Felix easily lifted the prince in the air and gave him a little toss before setting him on his feet. The little one's giggles was like music to his ears. "Don't you think maybe you should give your magic a chance? You didn't know it at the time, but your magic has been helping you all along. You need to forget about what those horrible people said to you and start listening to what your daddies and everyone else here are telling you. We're only trying to help you. We want you to grow up happy and strong."

Harry reached out and grabbed Felix's large hand. "I'll try to give my magic a chance, but only if you stay with me in school."

"It would be my honor, prince," Felix said with a wink.

***HP

Bill smiled softly when Harry walked into the school room holding hands with his mate and the very large and intimidating guard. The boy looked absolutely tiny between the two older vampires. He couldn't remember Ronnie ever being that size, not even at five. It wasn't just his height either, everything about Harry was small and delicate looking. It was amazing that his frail body survived the violent vampire transformation.

"Good morning, Harry."

Harry looked shyly down at his feet. "Good morning..." Frowning, he looked back up at his teacher. "What am I supposed to call you? At my last school Ms. Baxter was my teacher and we had to call her Ms. Baxter. The Headmaster at my school was Mr. Arnold and we had to call him Mr. Arnold. Am I supposed to call you something special?"

"That's a very good question, Harry. What should you call me?" Bill asked thoughtfully. "I bet I'm not as old as Mr. Arnold and Ms. Baxter, so how about you just call me Bill?"

"You're not as mean as them either," Harry added softly.

Bill's eyes flicked to the large vampire when he heard him growl softly. It was plain to see that the man adored the little prince. He felt sorry for anyone stupid enough to mess with Harry with him around. He briefly wondered what was going to happen when Harry turned eleven and his Hogwarts letter was sent out. Would he even get one since now he was technically dead? He couldn't see the king's allowing Harry to attend, not without his giant of a guard anyway.

"Well I can promise that I'll never be mean to you, but I can't promise that I won't be strict." Bill explained as he led Harry to his chair. "I'm sure there will come a time where you won't want to do a math problem or take a test, but I will insist that you do. It's not because I'm being mean, I just want you to learn everything that you can."

"That's ok," Harry grinned. "I understand that."

After Harry was settled in his seat, Bill took a seat across from him so he could ask him questions and learn what he knew. Harry was eight so he should know how to read and write, but he had come from an abusive home where he wasn't allowed to do better than his cousin and where he hadn't had a caring adult that would sit down and help him with his school work.

In the end it turned out that Harry could read and write pretty well for his age, but his spelling was pretty bad. Math could use some work, but he was only slightly behind his brother Ron. With how eager Harry was to learn, he had no doubt that Harry would be surpassing his brother in no time. His other subjects were about where you expected an eight year old to be, but Harry had a passion for animals and knew a lot about them for someone his age.

After three hours of going over what Harry knew, Bill handed him a notebook with ten spelling words that he wanted him to memorize and a book for him to take back to his room to read. "If you need any help reading that book or with your words, I'm sure you can ask you daddies."

Harry eagerly flipped through the book looking at all the pretty and colorful pictures. He had never been allowed to take a book home from school, even though all the other kids were allowed to take books from the library. Dudley had ruined three books he had taken out when he was six and he was never allowed to take out anymore after that. He hadn't even gotten a chance to take the books home, Dudley had ripped them up as soon as they got back to the classroom. The book Bill gave was about an owl and he couldn't wait to get back to his room to read it, even though he could already see that there were some words that he didn't know.

"I will also help you, my prince," Felix offered.

Still grinning, Harry jumped up and hugged the man, completely taking Felix by surprise.

Benjamin squeezed his mate's hand, relieved to see that the lesson was going extremely well. They hadn't broached the topic of magic yet, but at least Harry now seemed much more comfortable with Bill.

He was surprised to see what an excellent teacher his mate was and how amazing he was with Harry. Bill was a curse breaker, one of the best at his age, he hadn't expected his mate to take so well to teaching, not after the dangerous and exciting life he had been living in Egypt. He knew that Bill loved the adrenaline rush that came with curse breaking.

Still reeling from the hug the prince had given him, Felix gave him a gentle shove back towards his chair. How could such a small little immortal affect him the way Harry did? He had never cared much about kids before Harry, not even when he had been human. What was it about the childe that drew him in and made him want to make him smile and protect him from everything?

Harry was so excited that he didn't want to sit back down, but he also didn't want to be a bad boy. He was getting to take a book back to his room and there was no Dudley to rip it up and get him in trouble.

Bill could tell that Harry was having a hard time containing himself, he was literally vibrating in his seat. Not wanting to lose him after having a wonderful three hours, Bill walked to his desk and pulled something out. "Harry, since you have been so good today, why don't we go outside for a little break? I have a surprise for you."

Harry looked to Felix for permission before taking the gift from his teacher. He wasn't use to getting gifts and, while he was excited over it, it also made him feel a bit awkward. Opening the small box, he cried out in shock when something gold with silver wings shot out and started flying around his head.

Felix tensed, ready to strike, but relaxed when he saw that the strange object wasn't hurting his prince. Narrowing his eyes, he glared at the wizard, a warning that the next time he pulled something like that he would have to deal with him. 

Bill chuckled nervously at the look the vampire was giving him. "I didn't mean to scare you, Harry, but that there is a Golden Snitch. In the magical world we play a game called, Quidditch, and the Golden Snitch is one of the balls used. It's wicked fast and almost impossible to find when it's zooming around, but if your team catches the snitch, you win a 150 points and the game ends. That 150 points more than likely will win the game for your team."

"It's awesome!" Harry cried as he watched the flying ball zoom around him.

"The person on the team who catches the snitch is called the, seeker," Bill continued to explain. "My brother Charlie was one of the best seekers Hogwarts has ever seen. He was so good that professional teams wanted him, but he loved his dragons too much to become a professional quidditch player. He's now living and working on a dragon sanctuary in Romania."

Mouth dropping open, Harry tore his eyes off of the little flying ball to look back at his teacher. "Dragons! Dragons are real?"

"Dragons a very much real," Bill chuckled at the look Harry was giving him.

"Did you hear that?" Harry cried loudly, turning in his seat to see Felix. "Bill said that dragons are real?"

Trying not to show how Harry's loud voice had hurt his sensitive hearing, Felix inclined his head. "I heard that, my prince."

"Do you think maybe someday I'll get to see a real live dragon?"

Felix doubted that the king's would let their heir anywhere near a dragon, and he knew that he sure as hell wouldn't, but he didn't want to wipe that smile off his prince's face. "Possibly, my prince." He answered vaguely.

"He's going to be dreaming about dragons now," Benjamin chuckled.

Still reeling from the shock that dragons were real, Harry turned his attention back to the flying ball. Seeing it hovering within reach, he swiftly reached out and captured it before it could zoom away.

Bill gave an impressive whistle. "You're fast, Harry. I bet you would make an excellent seeker. You know, your father, James Potter was on the school quidditch team too."

"My dad was?" Harry asked softly. He didn't know much about his real parents, just a few things that his daddy Aro and Mr. Sanguine told him.

Bill nodded his head. "Lets go outside with your snitch and I'll tell you what I know."

***HP

Aro shifted so his childe was sleeping more comfortably in his arms. After spending an hour chasing the magical ball around, he had fallen asleep on his lap during his afternoon feeding. "Did you teach him any magic today?" he asked of the human.

"Not yet, my lord, I was hoping to after he was done feeding," Bill answered respectably. Aro technically may not be his lord yet, but in a few short years he would be. There was no getting out of him being turned, not that he wanted to. He loved Benjamin and never wanted to leave him...not even in death.

Aro lovingly caressed his childe's cheek. "I was thinking, is there a spell that will turn his eyes back to the beautiful green they were before my venom turned them red? He was extremely distressed when he first saw his red eyes."

Bill pursed his lips in thought. "I don't know of a permanent spell that would do that, but there is one that I know that will last a few days and that can be re cast. If he was that upset over the loss of his green eyes, maybe magic turning them back will help him overcome his fear of magic?"

"That's what I'm hoping," Aro sighed. "I don't want my childe turning into an Obscurial."

"That would be tragic," Bill agreed. "Harry is very powerful, I can sense that already, I would hate to think what would happen if an Obscurus took control of him."

Aro watched as the human started to fidget nervously. It wasn't like William to fidget, even when scared of him. "What is bothering you, young one?"

Bill found it odd to be called young one, especially by a man that looked only a few years older than him. Then again, Aro was probably hundreds of years old. "I was just curious, what are you going to do about the magical world? Harry is very famous in my world, when word gets out that he is missing they will search for him."

"Yes," Aro grinned cockily. "And what do you suppose I should do?"

"I..." Bill looked around at all the vampires that were gathered in the throne room not wanting to upset any of them. "Not to be disrespectful, my lord, but the Wizarding World views vampires as extremely dark and dangerous creatures. I would hate to see Harry treated badly just because he is an immortal."

"I think I'm starting to like you, young William," Aro smirked. "You speak your mind even though you know it could get you killed. You are right though, the Wizarding World would treat him badly for being an immortal, your people have always discriminated against our kind."

"Harry is my heir, my son, and I have no plans of sending him to that wizarding school of yours. He is a vampire and he belongs here where he will be pampered and adored and not shunned for being different."

"And if they find him?"

"If they find him and attempt to take him then all peace treaties will become void and my people will get to feast once again on magical blood." Aro said simply. 

Bill expected that answer, but if still sent a cold chill racing down his spine. His parents were loyal followers of Dumbledore, they would walk into Volterra on his orders without considering the dangers. As far as they were concerned the man was the next Merlin and could do no wrong.

"I do not want a war with your people," Aro reassured. "But I will not allow them to take my son. They abandoned him in a abusive home where he was literally beat to death, they lost any claim to Harry Potter, their Boy-Who-Lived."

"He's not alive any longer," Alec mumbled from where he was standing behind his master's chair.

Aro tilted his head back and smirked up at his childe. "You are right, my childe. Why don't you take your brother and put him to bed? He can return to his studies after he wakes."

Bill watched as the vampire teen carried Harry out of the room. He didn't know what he was going to do, or what he could even do, but he had to find a way to make sure that Dumbledore and the Ministry didn't find Harry. He didn't know what he would do if it came down to his family, or Benjamin. 

That wasn't true, Bill did know what he would do. It tore at his soul to admit, even just to himself, but he would chose Benjamin over his family. He dearly loved his family, especially Charlie whom he shared a close and special bond with, but Benjamin was his soul mate.

***HP

Bill waited for Harry to stop yawning before he continued. The prince had napped for three hours and now they were back in the school room getting ready to discuss magic again. He was a bit nervous, but he was hoping that the eye color changing spell would help the prince see that magic wasn't bad.

"M'sorry," Harry mumbled when he yawned again. 

Benjamin still couldn't get over the fact that Harry slept. No one really understood how or why Harry still slept, but Sanguine had a theory. A developing magical core took a lot out of a young witch or wizard and sleep was very important in regenerating the body and the core. Even adult witches and wizards who used too much magic and came close to draining their core were known to sleep for over forty eight hours while their core regenerated. This was just a theory of Sanguine's, but everyone was curious to see if Harry stopped sleeping once he reached his maturity at the age of seventeen.

Bill once again took a seat across from Harry. Keeping a close eye on the young prince, he pulled out his wand and placed it on the table between the two of them. He wanted Harry to get use to seeing a wand, to get comfortable being around one. He was still too young for a wand of his own, but with his extreme fear of magic, everything was going to be baby steps.

Tensing at seeing the magical wand, Harry shifted in his seat and looked to Felix for comfort. He wanted to be big and strong and not be afraid of magic, but it was so hard. The fear of magic had literally been beat into him.

At seeing the fear in his young prince's eyes, Felix approached the table and took a seat next to the trembling boy. Not saying anything, he just smiled warmly at him and inclined his head. He wanted his prince to know that he was safe with him there, that he wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt him...not even magic.

Harry took a deep breath, he felt a bit better with Felix so close to him. He wished that he was as big and as strong as Felix, no one would hurt him if he was...not even Uncle Vernon.

"I want to apologize for scaring you yesterday," Bill started off. "See, I was raised in a home where magic was everywhere, and I forgot how scary magic can be to someone who isn't use to seeing it. My mom used magic for everything, from washing the dishes, to knitting us sweaters. Magic was an everyday part of my life."

"I-I'm sorry, too," Harry said shamefully. "I shouldn't have acted that way."

"You, Harry, have nothing to be sorry for," Bill stressed. "Not only were you not raised around magic, but you were also raised in a home where magic was considered a bad word and where you were punished severely for accidental magic."

"Did you do accidental magic when you were a kid?" Harry asked nervously. 

"All magical children experience bouts of accidental magic. We actually celebrate accidental magic, especially the very first time it happens."

"How old were you the first time?" Felix asked curiously. He found magic fascinating and he wanted to learn what he could so he could help his young prince. 

"I was young enough that I don't remember," Bill chuckled, "but my mother loves retelling childhood stories. She said the I was two the first time she witnessed my first bout. Most kids do something simple like levitating their bottle to them or a favorite stuffed animal, but me being the adventurous little boy that I was, magically opened the door so I could go back outside to play after my mother had just brought me in kicking and screaming."

Harry had been sitting quietly in his seat hanging off of Bill's every word. "You're mom didn't get mad at you for being bad?"

"I wasn't being bad, Harry, I was just a little boy who didn't know any better and who wanted to go back outside and play with the gnomes in the garden. And to answer your question, my mom wasn't mad at me. She was so happy that I had magic that she contacted my father at work to tell him and that night she made me all my favorite foods for dinner."

Benjamin had also been listening to the story with interest, picturing what an adorable little boy his mate had to have been. "Did she let you go back outside and play after you opened the door."

Bill snorted. "My mom may have been proud of me, but that didn't mean that she was going to let me get away with disobeying her. I wasn't punished," he quickly added when he saw Harry's eyes widen. "She just magically shut the door and warded it so I couldn't open it again. My mom is a great mother, but once she says no to something, she means it."

Looking to his little prince, Felix couldn't help but wonder what his first bout of accidental magic was. Did it happen while still living with his loving parents who would have praised him and celebrated that special milestone, or had he been living with his relatives who would have beaten him for something that he couldn't control? Every time he thought of those vile people his gums ached from his fangs wanting burst through his gums and tear out their throats.

Bill couldn't help but notice how the large vampire's eyes started to darken. He knew that that was a sign of them needing to feed, or extreme anger or lust. His first thought was not of his own safety, but that of Harry's who was sitting less than an arms length of the powerful vampire. He didn't think that Felix would hurt the boy, he seemed to adore him, but vampires were extremely unpredictable.

Closing his eyes, Felix leaned in towards his prince, taking in his unique and intoxicating scent. Just smelling the childe helped calm his anger. There was nothing he could do about the little one's past, all he could do now was make sure that no one ever hurt him again. If anyone even so much as looked at Harry wrong he would tear them into a million pieces.

Grabbing his wand, Bill clenched it tightly and subtly pointed it at the dangerous vampire. He didn't want to alert Harry to the possible problem and frighten him, but he didn't like how the vampire was getting closer to the small boy.

Slowly inhaling the prince's scent one more time and holding it, Felix savored it as he felt his body relax once again and his anger leave his body. Opening his eyes, he was surprised to find a wand pointed at him. With a smirk, he inclined his head at the ginger to let him know that he was once again in control. He should be furious that the wizard had threatened him, but he had only done so in fear of the prince's safety. He would never lose control with the prince and hurt him, but he was relieved to see that the wizard was willing to protect him, even from a vampire that could easily knock his head off his shoulders with just one punch.

Bill released the breath he had been holding when he saw the vampire's eyes return to their deep red color. Magic didn't work well against vampires, but that wouldn't have stopped him from trying had Felix attacked Harry. He didn't doubt for a second that he would have been killed, even with Benjamin there to help him him, but he wasn't the type to sit back and watch as an innocent was being hurt.

Clearing his throat, Bill focused back on Harry who was clueless of what had just happened. "Your daddy Aro was telling me that you miss your beautiful green eyes."

Pouting slightly, Harry nodded his head. "Even the people who hated me always said that I had beautiful eyes. I wish that I could have them back, but daddy Aro said that the medicine that saved my life turned my eyes red for good."

"For good, huh?" Bill said scratching his head. "Well, I'll have you know, I just so happen to know a charm that will make your eyes look green again. It's not permanent, but if you like it I can cast it on you again and again until you're old enough to do it yourself."

"Really?!" Harry cried loudly in excitement. "You can really give me my green eyes back?"

Having already discussed this with his mate, Bill nodded his head. "Would you like me to demonstrate it on Benjamin?"

Harry spun around in his chair so he could see his friend. "Please!" 

"Anything for you," Benjamin chuckled. Walking around the table so he was next to his mate, Benjamin knelt down beside him. This wouldn't be the first time Bill used his magic on him, but all the other times had been in a more pleasurable way. 

"What color would you like your eyes?" Bill asked huskily. He loved seeing Benjamin on his knees in front of him.

"Before I had to take the medicine that turned my eyes red, my eyes had been a boring dark brown. How about a bright blue?"

Felix's dead heart melted even more when his prince reached out and grabbed his hand in his excitement. He didn't even think the little one realized that he was holding his hand, he was too focused on the wizard and the elemental.

Looking to Benjamin, Bill smirked when he remembered the last time he used magic on his mate. Benjamin wasn't the only one who could use his powers in a very pleasurable, and probably illegal in most countries, way.

"You won't feel a thing," Bill said as he cleared his throat. His face flushed knowing that the three vampires in the room had probably picked up on his arousal and increased heart rate, not that Harry would understand what it meant.

Nodding his head, Benjamin gave him permission to cast the spell. 

Felix raised his eyebrows when his little prince squeezed his hand tight enough to break it had he been human. Other than his eyes being red and him feeding from blood, Harry hadn't exhibited too many typical vampire traits.

After the spell had been cast, Benjamin blinked his eyes rapidly a few times then turned to the childe. "Well, how do I look?"

Gasping, Harry lunged to his feet. "They're blue!" he cried loudly. "Your eyes are blue!"

Bill exhaled loudly and his shoulders relaxed when Harry didn't have another meltdown. He had been dreading showing him magic again. "Would you like to be next?"

Harry started to chew on his lips as he looked nervously between the magical wand in Bill's hand and Benjamin's bright blue eyes. "Did it hurt?" He asked his friend timidly.

"Didn't feel a thing," Benjamin grinned.

Harry really wanted his pretty green eyes back, but he was scared of having magic used on him.

"You don't have to decide now, prince," Felix said, reaching out to the trembling boy.

Harry clung to Felix like a lifeline. "Can I sit on Felix's lap?" Even though he was terrified, he really wanted this. He had once overheard his aunt say that he had his mommy's eyes and he like the thought of having something of his mommy's 

Felix hefted the slight child onto his lap when the wizard nodded his head. "Just relax, little one, this won't hurt. You have nothing to fear." 

Harry fearfully dug his fingers into his guard's arms. "O-Ok, I'm ready."

"Green eyes coming right up," Bill announced playfully in hopes of relaxing Harry. Not wanting to drag it out longer, he flicked his wand and performed the spell.

Harry had expected pain to burst behind his eyes, but all he felt was a slight tingling. Turning in his guard's arms, he wrapped his arms around Felix's neck and stared hopefully up at him. "Did it work? Are my eyes beautiful again?"

"I thought your red eyes were beautiful," Felix said at the hopeful look on his prince's face, "but green is your color."

Screaming, Harry launched himself at his guard to give him a hug then flew off his lap. "I need a mirror! I need to see my green eyes again."

Having anticipated Harry wanting a mirror, Benjamin handed him the one he brought. "They're stunning, prince."

Harry couldn't take his eyes off of the mirror. He had missed his green eyes so much. His eyes were the only special thing about him. "I can't believe they're back," he cried, his eyes swimming with tears.

"Didn't I tell you magic could do amazing things?" Felix grinned. 

Jumping up and down with happiness, Harry dropped the mirror then ran and about knocked Bill over with his over enthusiastic hug. "Thank you! I have to go show my daddies."

Bill was surprised at the speed in which Harry took off, his guard hot on his heels. Beaming, he turned to his mate who was smiling proudly at him out of foreign blue eyes. "That couldn't have gone better."

"I think he's going to be alright," Benjamin sighed in relief. He had really come to love the boy and after hearing about the dangerous magical parasite that could take him over he had been extremely worried.

With a flick of his wand, Bill slammed the door shut and sealed it. "I think I deserve a reward."

"You think so, huh?" Benjamin asked as he slowly started to stalk his mate. "What kind of reward were you hoping for?"

Licking his lips, Bill popped the button on his jeans and yanked the zipper down. "You on your knees sucking my cock while staring up at me with those new blue eyes of yours." He had never been shy when it came to sex with his mate. He had no problems asking for what he wanted...and right now he wanted Benjamin to suck him.

Benjamin didn't know how he survived two years without his mate. Without hesitating, he dropped to his knees, yanking his mate's jeans and underwear down as he went.


	8. Chapter 8

A little bit of a time skip here, Harry is now 10. This gets a little darker, but don't worry, I'm not going to let Harry get hurt too bad.

Friend me on FB @ Miste Potter

Please review

***HP

 

Aro smiled fondly at his pouting son. "Come now, prince, we won't be gone that long." Even at the age of ten, his young son was still a tiny thing. He had grown over the past two years, but he was still smaller than the average ten year old. Mentally, he was also a bit behind. He was extremely smart when it came to his studies, but years of severe abuse and neglect left him extremely insecure, clingy, and at times, overly childish. Maybe him and his brothers were a bit to blame for his childish ways, they had spoiled their special son something rotten.

Despite his insecurities and childish ways, Harry had the purest heart and soul of anyone he had ever met. The boy was selfless, caring, painfully good, and just the thought of hurting someone or something had him breaking down in tears. Which was why they had yet to tell their tiny prince that he was a human, blood drinking vampire.

Even after two years of being a vampire, he was still personally feeding his prince his blood out of a glass. If Harry knew that his favorite red juice was blood, he had no doubt that he would stop drinking it. Refusing to feed wouldn't kill him, but it would make him very weak and sickly. Harry was a stubborn little thing when he wanted to be, he could probably force himself to go months without feeding.

Despite his tragic past, Harry adored people....from afar. He was still painfully shy, but he loved to sit on the walls surrounding Volterra with Felix and people watch. He could sit for hours unmoving just watching as the humans went about their business. He never interacted with them, people still scared him, but he loved to watch them. It would be so much easier for him if Harry hated people, then he wouldn't have an issue with drinking their blood.

Harry's large, magically charmed green, eyes filled with tears as he watched his daddy pack his suitcase. His daddy Aro had never left him before. Daddies Marcus and Caius had left him a few times for business, but this was the first time all three of his daddies were leaving him.

"Please don't go!" Harry begged softly.

"Oh, prince, you're going to be fine." Aro grinned. "Your other daddies and I will only be gone a week." He didn't like leaving his prince, but the Romanian coven, led by Vladimir and Stefan, were starting to cause trouble again. Every hundred or so years Vladimir and Stefan would get it into their heads that they could once again become rulers, and every hundred or so years they would have to go and put them back in their place. It would just be so much easier to kill the pair, but at least this gave him something to look forward to. Vladimir and Stefan were the only ones stupid enough to stand against them. 

"But a week is such a long time." Harry whined. "And you're taking Felix, Jane, Alec, and Demetri with you. Who will look after me? Who will read me books and feed me?"

"I think you can handle reading your own books for a week, Harry, you are an amazing reader. As for looking after you and feeding you, Benjamin and Bill will be here along with over a dozen guards. You will be fine, my prince."

"Can I go with you?" Harry asked unsurely.

"Do you wish to come to Romania with us?"

Harry started to anxiously chew on his bottom lip, a bad habit that he hadn't outgrown. "I-I really don't want to leave the caste, it's safe." He admitted brokenly.

Aro knew that Harry would say that. His prince had come a long way in two years, but he still had so much fear inside of him. Harry may enjoy people watching from the walls, but that was as far as he would go. He knew eventually he would have to work with getting his son out of the castle, living life afraid to leave your home wasn't healthy, but right now it worked in his favor. Harry was still considered a newborn, and while he showed tremendous restraint around humans, he didn't want to push him. Harry was still a babe, if he killed a human it would devastate him.

Aro gently cupped his son's face. "It's only a week prince, and you can call me everyday. Your daddies have to go, don't make us feel bad."

Harry threw himself at his father and wrapped his arm's around his waist. "I'm sorry, daddy, I don't mean to be bad, I just love you so much. Promise me again that you will return to me."

"A million promises, my son." Aro reassured. 

***HP

"It's been two days, childe, stop moping." Benjamin said as he came up behind the prince and started tickling him.

Drooping onto the soft grass and squealing, Harry wiggled out from under the older elemental. "Stop!" He giggled uncontrollably.

"Are you going to stop moping?" Benjamin asked as he continued to tickle the young boy.

"I'll try!" Harry laughed loudly. "Stop!"

Smiling, Benjamin sat back on his heels. "What are you doing in the gardens?"

Harry shrugged his shoulder. "Being out here, surrounded by the trees, flowers, and plants, makes me feel better. It's strange, but they comfort me."

"Ah, childe, that's not strange, you're an elemental." Benjamin reminded. "You will always feel peace around the elements. When I'm feeling down, I too like to sit in the garden and just feel the life around me."

Harry frowned. "When do you feel down? I have never seen you sad."

"I get sad, young one." Benjamin chuckled. "Everyone feels sadness. Every time Bill leaves me to visit his Wizarding family, or whenever you're sad, that makes me sad."

Harry lowered his head in shame. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad."

Benjamin placed a finger under the prince's chin and lifted his face until he was looking at him. "Harry, the reason I get sad when seeing you sad, is because I care about you so much, but don't apologize for your feelings. Your fathers had to go away for a bit, you're allowed to feel sad over that. I was sad when I left my father to come here."

"Do you miss him?" Harry asked softly.

Benjamin had to think for a bit before answering. He did miss Amun at times, but Amun had been very controlling. Amun wanted to keep him hidden away in a tower like some fairy princess, he was a very jealous man. "I miss him sometimes, but my father didn't approve of Bill."

"And you love Bill." Harry giggled.

"That I do." Benjamin smirked. "I love Bill very much."

"I love you and Bill very much too." Harry smiled.

Benjamin chuckled at the child's innocence. "We love you very much too, prince."

Still smiling, Harry reached out and touched a dead rose. Closing his eyes, he concentrated very hard.

Benjamin smiled proudly when the dead rose came back to life. "You're getting much faster at this."

Harry ran his finger down the soft, red petals. The deep red color reminded him of his fathers eyes. "I have been practicing. Someday I'll be able to do it as fast as you."

"Don't push yourself, childe. I have been an elemental for many, many, many years, and I had to practice a lot to get as good and as fast as I am now."

Harry was no longer afraid of his elemental powers, he actually loved being able to heal plants and flowers and manipulate water. He was just starting to learn how to use the air, but he refused to have anything to do with fire. He hated fire, was terrified of it, and he wanted nothing to do with it. Benjamin even said that fire was the hardest element to learn, all the more reason to never learn in his opinion.

Benjamin held his hand out. "Come, childe, lets go find Bill." 

***HP

With tears streaming down his face, Harry ran as fast as he could through the dark garden. He had to get away, he had to find a place to hide, but the stranger had easily found his last two hiding spots.

"You can run, boy, you can hide, but I'll always be able to find you." James called out loudly. "I can predict your every move before you even make them."

Harry didn't know what happened, one minute he was sleeping soundly, and the next Bill was frantically waking him up and telling him that he had to run and hide. He said that bad people were attacking the castle and they were losing the fight. He didn't even have enough time to grab Merlin or put his shoes on before Bill was shoving him out the door.

He hadn't wanted to leave Bill behind, but Bill couldn't run as fast as him. Bill told him to run, and run fast and to not look back. He did as Bill ordered, but he was too scared to go over the castle walls. Daddy Aro told him to never ever go over the walls, and he never disobeyed his daddy.

James was closing in on his prey, he knew that the boy wouldn't go over the walls. Licking his lips, his savored the taste of the young one's fear. The boy tasted so fresh and so pure that it had his mouth flooding with venom. The boy was his reward, his reward for helping to bring down the Volturi.

"Stop playing with the boy, James." Laurent scolded. "Let's just collect him and go. As soon as Aro, Caius, and Marcus realize that they have been sent on a wild goose chase, they will return and kill Amun, Vladimir, Stefan and anyone else stupid enough to remain here. Those three won't stand a chance once the kings return with Jane, Alec, and Felix."

James knew that his friend was right, but he hated rushing the hunt. He had been fantasizing about claiming the boy ever since he heard of the prince's existence a year ago. Not only was the boy a wizard and an elemental, but he was also Aro's most prized possession. 

When Amun came to him asking if he would join them in bringing the kings to their knees, he had agreed on one condition...the prince was his. Amun hadn't been happy, he had wanted the boy for himself, but he reluctantly agreed in the end. Amun was just happy to be reclaiming his own elemental, Benjamin, who he was insanely, and unhealthily, in love with. Amun knew that he had to agree to his terms, he was the only one who would be able to fool Demetri and lead the kings and their guard on a wild goose chase through Romania. Only a tracker could trick another tracker. Right now the pompous idiots were trekking all over Romania looking for Vladimir and Stefan, when they were here taking over their castle.

Of course they had needed more than just him to take out the remaining guards here in Volterra, but fortunately for them the truly dangerous guards were with the kings. Benjamin was pretty dangerous, but luckily they had a vampire with the gift of siphoning. With just one touch this vampire could siphon another vampire's gift. The affects only last twenty four hours, but that was all he needed. As soon as he grabbed the boy, him and Laurent would be gone.

James looked down and grinned when he saw a vine snake around his ankle. "Good try, young one, but you are not yet strong enough to take me out with your tricks." In a few years the boy would be formidable, but by then he would have the powerful prince completely under his control.

Harry could feel himself getting lightheaded from trying to use too much of his elemental magic. So far he had only done simple things, like bring roses back to life and make water dance across the table, he had never before tried to wrap someone in a vine. 

James easily kicked the vine away. "Stop running, little prince, I won't hurt you if you do as I say. Disobey me and I'll make you wish that Aro never turned you."

Whimpering, Harry plastered himself against the wall. He was so scared, he wanted his daddies and Felix. No one could hurt him if Felix was here. Felix was the biggest and strongest person in the world.

James smirked triumphantly when he found the little prince cowering against the wall, trembling like a rabbit cornered by a rabid wolf. The pictures he had seen of the prince didn't do the boy justice, he was absolutely mouth watering. "Are you finished running, my prince? I'll warn you now, you could run to the other side of the planet and I'll still be able to track you. You are mine, childe."

"Don't frighten the childe so." Laurent scolded. "You have him, he's yours, let's get out of here before Aro returns. I don't know about you, but I have no desire to go against Jane."

Harry flinched when a hand reached out and roughly grabbed him by his upper arm. Reacting on instinct, he turned his head and bit the hand as hard as he could.

"The fucker!" James roared as he backhanded the prince as hard as he could. "The little shit bit me."

Laurent started chuckling. "What did you think he was going to do?"

Sprawled on the damp grass, Harry clutched his aching cheek. He didn't know it, but he had three long cracks running from his temple to his chin. It had been so long since he had been, his daddies and Felix never let anyone hurt him.

James roughly grabbed the boy by the back of the neck and hauled him up. "If you ever do that again, I will tear your arm off and set it in fire."

Harry's eyes widened in fear. Not fire, anything but fire. "I-I won't." He cried. "I promise."

James shook the boy so hard that he heard his teeth rattle. "You're a tiny thing, aren't? You're like a rag doll in my hands. I think we're going to have a lot of fun together."

Harry couldn't stop his tears. Where was Benjamin? Where was Bill? Why weren't they helping him. "Please, don't hurt me."

James started to drag the boy back towards the castle. "If you obey me, do everything that I say, I won't hurt you...too bad. You are now mine, prince. I am your master."

Harry didn't understand, why did the demon want him? "I want my daddies."

James shoved the boy onto the ground then kicked him in the stomach. "You will never see your daddies again. I'm going to take you so far away that they will never be able to find you." Picking the wailing boy up, he tossed him over his shoulder.

***HP

Benjamin was on his knees in front of his maker pleading with him not to kill his mate. Bill had been beat and was laying helpless under Amun's foot. They had fought bravely, and had almost won, until that vampire came in and took all their gifts from them. Without their gifts, they were helpless against the small army that Amun, Vladimir and Stefan had brought with them.

Amun pressed his foot down harder on the young wizard that was laying bleeding and broken under him. "I can easily crush his chest, Benjamin, and I should as punishment for you leaving me."

"If you ever cared for me, Amun, you will leave him alone." Benjamin pleaded. "Let him walk out of here and I'll promise to never leave you again."

"How can you love this...human?" Amun spat in disgust. "I gave you immortality, I gave you everything that I had, yet you crawl into bed with this rodent. I loved you!"

Benjamin numbly shook his head. "No, I'm your childe, you're my father." Amun was possessive of him and jealous if he interacted with others, but he didn't love him...not like that.

"I thought if I gave you time that you would learn to love me the way I loved you, but then you went and started fucking around with this piece of human trash."

Bill groaned weakly when the vampire put even more pressure on his chest. It was almost impossible for him to inhale now and he was pretty sure a rib or two collapsed under the vampire's foot.

"I-I didn't know. Please, Amun, don't kill him."

"Control the wizard and you control your childe." Stefan pointed out as he lounged in Aro's chair.

"Huh." Amun smirked as he removed his foot. "Maybe that's what I'll do. I'll keep your pet human in the dungeons, and as long as you obey me, I'll let him live." 

Benjamin shook his head. "You don't have to do that, Amun, I'll obey you." He was lying of course, as soon as the kings returned, and as soon as he got his powers back, he was going to kill everyone that hurt his mate. He just prayed that Harry made it out safely.

"Children lie, Amun." Stefan chuckled. "Toss the wizard scum into the dungeon and take control of your childe."

Amun picked the wizard up by his hair, the color of it offending his eyes. With no care for the man, he threw him at one of their lesser guards. "Take him to the dungeons and lock him up."

Benjamin made to move towards his mate, but Amun grabbed him and shoved him back onto his knees. He wanted to fight, to tear his makers head off, but he had no powers and Amun had his mate. Bill would be killed before he had a chance to get to him. Right now, until the kings returned, all he could do was obey Amun and hope that Bill wasn't killed.

"Amun, he's hurt. Please, he needs help."

"He'll live, wizards for the most part can heal themselves. Just do as I say and I won't have to hurt him again, I'll even see that he gets fed."

"Ah, you found the young prince!" Vladimir clapped happily. "Come here, Benjamin, and introduce us to the famous Boy-Who-Lived."

"Oh, Harry." Benjamin whispered sadly when the boy was dumped at his side. Under Harry's tears and dirt, he could see deep cracks in his cheek. They would heal, but to get cracks that bad he must have been hit incredibly hard.

At hearing Benjamin's voice, Harry blindly threw himself at him. "Please, Benjamin, don't let them hurt me."

"You didn't have to hit him!" Benjamin snarled as he glared at the vampire that had carried Harry into the room. "He will do as told."

"The shit bit me." James hissed.

Benjamin held the young prince tightly to him. "Harry is innocent, he's just scared. Put him in the dungeons with Bill." He didn't want to see Harry locked away, but he was safer with Bill behind bars then with all these rogue vampires. 

"No!" James taunted. "I don't think I will. The prince is mine now, he'll be coming with me and servicing me."

"He's just a boy!" Benjamin cried in rage and fear.

James shrugged his shoulders. "He's also a vampire. He can handle whatever I dish out."

Benjamin turned pleading eyes onto Stefan and Vladimir. "You're the new kings, don't let him take the prince." He didn't like all the begging and pleading he was doing, but he really didn't have choice. As long as they had his mate, he was helpless. All he could do now was bide his time until the kings returned and slaughtered everyone.

"What use do we have of Aro's pet prince?" Vladimir asked in a bored tone. "He is nothing to us."

"He can be a bargaining chip." Benjamin desperately tried. He knew that Vladimir and Stefan could be ruthless, but he didn't like the way that James was looking at Harry. He was looking at him like he literally wanted to eat him. He was terrified what he was going to do to Harry. Vladimir and Stefan would use Harry to get back at the kings, but he didn't think that they would beat or molest him.

"We are kings!" Stefan said pompously. "We don't need a bargaining chip. Aro will be bowing to me."

Benjamin tried to comfort the trembling boy in his arms. "Harry, I need you to listen to me. Your daddies will come for you, I promise. I need you to be brave for me, ok? I know you're scared, I am too, but just try not to make James mad. I need you to be strong and do what he says until you daddies find you."

James wrench the prince out of the elemental's arms. "Enough with filling boy's head with lies. His daddies may look for him, but they will never find him. Even if they do luck out and find him, they won't want him back after I'm through with him." Tucking the screaming childe up under his arm, he strolled out of the throne room then out of the castle.

***HP

Stumbling, Felix reached out blindly and grabbed the tree in front of him. "My friend, is there something wrong?" Aro asked in concern. They were vampires, they did not stumble.

Felix waited until the cold chill going through his body went away before answering his master. "Something isn't right, master."

With his face scrunched up in disgust, Aro looked around the dreary forest they were walking through. "Yes, this place is rather disgusting."

Felix shivered as another cold chill raced through his body, this time settling where his dead heart rested. "No, I don't how to explain it, master, but I feel that there is something wrong with the prince."

"Explain!" Marcus demanded. He knew of the bond Felix shared with his son and what it meant for his prince's future. If Felix was feeling that there was something wrong, then whatever it was was serious.

"Like I said, I don't know how to explain it. I keep getting these chills, but for some reason they're making me think of the prince. I think that the prince is in danger."

Quickly pulling out his phone, Aro dialed Benjamin. If anything happened to his prince, he would have his head. Hell, he would have the heads of everyone he left behind. When Benjamin didn't pick up, he called five different guards, all of whom didn't answer. Crumbling his phone in his hands, he turned to his brothers. "We must return now!"

Aro had never felt such fear before. When he first turned Harry, he had only done so at Alice Cullen's urging. He had felt a connection with the boy when he looked into his dying eyes, but he never would have turned him. Now, he desperately loved the childe. Harry was his son in every way that counted. The small boy meant more to him than anything else in this world, even more power, and more than ruling all vampires.

Alec reached out and took his sister's hand. He was worried about their little brother, and he could tell that Jane was worried too. The three of them had become extremely close over the years, they were a family.

"Don't worry brother, we'll be home in less than three hours." Jane tried to reassure. "And I'll hurt anyone that hurt our little brother."

***HP

James and Laurent ran all night without stopping, then continued to run all the following day and into the night. They were trying to put as much distance as they could between them and Aro. The boy had cried himself to sleep hours ago, literally cried actual tears. He had heard that the prince was a strange one, but he didn't know that he cried real tears and slept.

Needing to feed after using up so much energy, Laurent signaled for them to stop. "I think we are far enough away to safely take a plane. Do you think the boy will behave?"

"I think he will be too terrified not to." James smirked. Dropping the boy without a care, he chuckled when his eyes snapped and he started whimpering.

Harry started panicking when he looked around and saw that he didn't recognize where he was at. He couldn't even see the large castle from where he was. He did see the two men that kidnapped him though, and the sight of them terrified him.

James knelt down at the boy's level. "Do you like to be hit, prince?" He asked, as he picked up a large rock and crushed it in his hand.

Harry quickly shook his head no. He hated being hit, his uncle use to hit him all the time. If this man could crush a rock that easily, then he could easily crush his skull.

"Have you ever been on an airplane, prince?"

Harry knew that his daddies had brought him over on a plane, but he had been unconscious at the time. He had no memory of flying. "I-I don't remember." He answered fearfully.

Laurent grabbed James' hand when he went to hit the boy again. "James, we don't have time for this. The kid is scared enough, just threaten him so we can go." He didn't believe in torturing or beating his prey, especially children. The prince may be immortal, but he was still only a ten year old childe and a two year old newborn. 

"Fine." James grumbled unhappily, he hated when Laurent ruined his fun. "Harry, did you just see how I crushed that rock?" As a reminder, he picked up another large rock and crushed it.

Swallowing fearfully, Harry nodded his head.

"We are going to go on an airplane, if you act out in any way, I will crush you like one of those rocks. I'll also kill everyone on the plane. Do you understand?"

Once again Harry quickly nodded his head. "I-I promise that I'll be good." He remembered now Benjamin telling him to be good until he daddies found him. He was scared, but he would do as the mean man said. He knew that his daddies and Felix loved him and would come looking for him, he just had to be strong until then.

"Good, get the hell up and keep up with us. We'll find ourselves a few humans to eat then we'll go to the airport."

Harry scrunched his face up in confusion. What did the man mean by humans to eat? He didn't eat humans, that was gross...and wrong. The only thing he ate was his special juice. Did the mean man have any of his special juice?

***HP

Harry cowered in the dark ally with his hands covering his ears and his eyes tightly closed as the two men that kidnapped him bit at some woman's throat. The woman was screaming and screaming and he just wanted her to stop. What were they doing? Why were they hurting the woman?

Throwing his head back, James grinned up at the dark sky as blood dripped down his chin. "So good! I do love eating these health food nuts after they have worked out for a few hours in the gym. Their blood is so clean and delicious."

Laurent drained the last of the woman's blood then let her drop to the dirty ground. Using his finger, he wiped the blood from his chin then stuck his finger in his mouth. "She was quite juicy."

"I guess since we drained this one we will have to get another for the kid." James sighed. "Or, we could starve him for a while, weaken him."

"And risk him going feral on the plane? No thank you. I have no desire to experience a plane crash."

"I guess you're right. You stay with the brat while I hunt."

Laurent approached the prince, taking a seat on the ground next to him. The poor boy was trembling and crying, it almost made him feel bad. "Listen, kid, my friend James is a real bastard. He's going to hit you and treat you like garbage, but if you do what he says it won't be that bad. It's not you that he doesn't like, it's your daddy Aro that he doesn't like. A long time ago Aro killed James' wife, he's using you to get back at your daddy."

Harry was too scared to lift his head up, he didn't want to see the poor lady. "My daddy wouldn't do that. My daddy is a good man."

"He's good to you kid, but he's ruthless to everyone else." Laurent explained. "James was still human when Aro killed his wife, drained her of every last drop of blood, and unfortunately you're the one who is going to pay for your father's crime. Not that it is a crime, vampires have to eat after all."

Harry reluctantly lifted his head and looked at the tall dark man with long hair. This man didn't seem as mean as the other. At least he hadn't hit him yet. "What's a vampire?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, kid, Aro has kept you sheltered, hasn't he?" Laurent chuckled.

"I-I don't like leave the castle." Harry admitted shamefully. 

"Are you honestly telling me that you don't know what a vampire is?"

Harry nodded his head. "I know lots of stuff, Bill and Benjamin teach me, but I don't know what a vampire is?"

Looking into the boy's oddly green eyes, Laurent could tell that he wasn't lying to him. "Why are your eyes green?"

"It's a charm, Bill does it for me because my red eyes scared me at first. I don't know how I feel about red eyes now, everyone but Bill has red eyes at the castle, but my mommy had green eyes so I want to have green eyes too."

"Huh, that's a pretty nifty trick. Can you do any magic tricks? Not your elemental magic, but your wizards magic?"

Harry wasn't as scared of his wizards magic as he use to be. He had seen Bill do all kinds of neat stuff and it no longer made him have a panic attack. "I have done accidental magic, but Bill won't let me try anything else. He said that it isn't safe until I'm at least eleven because my magical core is still developing."

Laurent knew that he was running out of time, James would be back any second. "Ok, kid, a vampire is a person who drinks human blood. James is a vampire, I'm a vampire, your daddies are vampires, and you're a vampire." After seeing the kid shake his head no, Lauren continued. "Aro saved you from dying by biting you and injecting you with his venom. You still died, but instead of going to heaven, you became a vampire."

Harry shook his head no. "You're lying!"

"Hey, being a vampire isn't a bad thing. You're faster than humans, stronger than humans, and you also will never die. So what if you have to kill humans and drink their blood?" 

"I-I don't drink blood." Harry protested in a small voice. "It's wrong to hurt other people." He knew what it was like to be hurt, he never wanted to hurt anyone like the way he was hurt...like the way the two bad men had hurt the woman. He was good.

"What do you eat, prince?" Laurent asked. He really didn't want to upset the kid, but he had to make him see that he was a blood drinking vampire before James returned with a body for him to drain. James wouldn't have the patience to make the kid see the truth.

"Daddy Aro gives me a special juice."

"Is it red?"

Harry eyes dropped to the red stain on the man's shirt. "It's red, but it's just juice."

"It's not juice. You're daddies kill humans and drain them of their blood for you. Other than your wizard teacher, everyone at the castle drinks human blood."

Harry clapped his hands back over his ears, he didn't want to hear it. He didn't drink human blood, and neither did his daddies. Why was the mean man telling him such horrible lies? He wasn't a vampire, he was a good boy. He liked watching people, he would never hurt them. He didn't care what the mean men said or did to him, he wasn't going to drink blood. He was a good boy.


	9. Chapter 9

James dropped the unconscious body next to the boy without a care for the human. "For two weeks I have tried to get you to feed." He huffed angrily. "I have offered you men, women, children, and you have turned your nose up to all of them. This time, I have brought you back a live one. Let's see how you handle being handcuffed to a human with her blood pumping in your ears."

Harry was so weak that he could barely lift his head when James grabbed his arm. Feeling something cold close around his wrist, he opened his eyes and saw a metal handcuff that went from his wrist, to a woman who was unconscious next to him. The woman smelled so good that it made his stomach cramp painfully and his throat feel like lava was bubbling inside of it.

Kneeling down, James grabbed the boy's head and shoved his face in the woman's neck. "Feed, you little shit, or I'm going to give you a beating worse than all the others."

Harry bit down hard on his tongue to keep from biting the woman. He hated himself, but he desperately wanted to feed from her. He knew now that the dark man hadn't lied to him, he was a vampire...a monster. For two weeks he had been forced to watch as James and Laurent killed human after human, some women, some men, some even kids. He may be a vampire, but he didn't want to be like James and Laurent. Vampire's could be good, couldn't they?

James angrily kicked the boy in the back, smirking when he heard his spine break. He was a vampire, he would heal. This way at least the boy couldn't try to get away from his prey. "If you drain the human, you will heal faster." With a sneer, he angrily stormed off.

Sighing heavily, Laurent knelt next to the boy and turned him over. He was getting tired of James' games, all he did was torment and beat the kid. The beatings were getting worse and always ended with the prince covered in cracks and with broken bones. He would heal, but just because he was a vampire didn't mean that he didn't feel pain.

"Young one, just feed." Laurent pleaded.

Sobbing, Harry looked up at the dark vampire, surprised to see concern in his red eyes. "If I feed, he will still beat me. I know that I have to drink blood, but there has to be a better way. I don't want to hurt anyone."

Taking his thumb, Laurent brushed the tears from the prince's cheeks. "You are one of a kind, Prince Harry, you almost make me want to become a better vampire. James is going to keep you cuffed to this woman until you feed. I know you're stubborn, but you will break. No vampire can resist blood when it's pumping right in his face, especially a vampire that hasn't fed in two weeks. There's no way to save her, childe."

Harry looked at the woman who had dark skin, but not as dark as Laurent's. She was kind of pretty with her dark tan skin, high cheekbones and long black hair, it was just a shame that her face was marred with ugly scars. He wondered what happened to her, it looked like a bear or a tiger scratched her face.

"I'm not going to hurt her." Harry said with conviction, his now almost black eyes narrowing. "I'm not a killer."

Laurent shook his head sadly. "You may not be now, but James will turn you into one."

"My daddies are going to kill James for stealing me, and they'll probably kill you too. You haven't been mean to me or beat me, but you still helped steal me. You're a bad person."

Laurent gulped nervously. He had no doubt that if Aro found them that their death would be very slow, and very painful. He didn't see how the kings could find him though, the kings were in Italy and they were in America. They were currently camped out deep in the woods near Forks Washington, the kings would never think to look here for their son. As long as they didn't draw attention to themselves, or stay too long in one place, they would be safe.

 

***HP

"Pick up! Pick up?" Sam pleaded into his cell phone. "Please, Emily, answer your damn phone."

Leah chewed anxiously on her lips as she watched her ex, the love of her life, beg and plead with his fiancé to answer her phone. She had been so jealous of her cousin for being Sam's imprint and for stealing him away from her that she had been mean and nasty to Emily for the past year and a half. Now, she was regretting every cruel thing that she ever said to her. Emily should have been home from her doctor's appointment over five hours ago, yet no one had seen or heard from her. This wasn't like Emily, she always told Sam where she was going and phoned him when she was running even a few minutes late.

Looking white as a ghost, Billy wheeled himself into the kitchen as he looked to Sam with a heavy heart. "Charlie just called, they found Emily's car still at the doctors. Dr. Katz said her appointment ran on time and that she was in and out in forty five minutes."

"Her appointment was at five." Sam said, his voice choking up. "Its after ten now, where the hell is she?"

Billy sadly shook his head. "I went ahead and contacted Carlisle Cullen and asked him to check the hospital. I'm sorry, she's not there either."

Sam dropped his cell phone when his hands started shaking. This couldn't be happening, Emily couldn't be missing. 

Seeing that his Alpha was falling apart, Jacob cleared his throat. "Dr. Katz's office sits back off of the main strip with the forest behind it. Paul and I can see if we can pick up Emily's scent and scout the forest around there."

"I'm coming too." Leah volunteered.

Normally Jacob would grumble about being stuck with Leah, but this was serious and Leah was a damn good tracker. "Is that ok with you, Sam?"

Sam felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. Just that morning Emily had been excitedly dancing around the house anxious for her appointment with Dr. Katz, her OBGYN. It had taken a long time to happen, but Emily was finally pregnant. She was only about eight weeks pregnant, but Emily had been on cloud nine ever since she got a positive pregnancy test three weeks ago. That's why she had went to the doctors, she wanted to get a blood test just to confirm it.

"Sam!" Jacob called out hesitantly when his alpha didn't answer him. 

Eyes blurring with tears, Sam looked to his first beta. "I-I should come with you." He said unsurely. "I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"You're going to sit here by the phone." Billy ordered. "You're in no condition to think clearly right now. Let the pack handle this. Charlie will also be swinging by soon to take an official statement."

"I can't believe this is happening!" Sam cried as he collapsed onto his knees. "What's happening to Emily? Is she being hurt, is she scared? What if she's crying for me?"

Jacob turned away from the heartbreaking scene. Sam was their alpha, he was big and strong and it was terrifying to see him like this. "Come on, guys, let's get going."

***HP

Harry scooted as far away from the woman as he could, which wasn't very far seeing as they were handcuffed together, but she was starting to wake and he didn't want his presence to scare her more than what she was already going to be. He had been intently watching her for the past two hours, praying that she was alright. James must have hit her on the side of the head because she had an ugly bruise and large lump there.

Harry hoped that the woman didn't wake up screaming. He hated when they screamed, it scared him and it hurt his ears and head. He couldn't blame them though, he would scream too if he was having all his blood sucked out of his body.

Shivering, Harry wrapped his free arm around his middle. It was horrible watching all those people die, he was never going to be able to get their screams out of his head, or forget what they looked like. How could his captors kill so much and not care? Did they have no hearts, no souls? Was his daddies as bad as James and Laurent? Did they like torturing the people first before killing them, like James? Laurent said that James liked to play with his food, but people shouldn't be food. People were people, they had feelings and families that loved them. Killing people was wrong.

He just wished that his daddies would hurry up and find him. It was getting harder and harder to be brave and James was getting meaner and meaner. Why did James have to beat him so much, he tried to do what the man said? The only thing he refused to do was kill people, and he didn't care how many times James beat him because of it, he wasn't going to kill people.

 

Getting to his feet, James kicked out with his foot and nudged the woman. "Wake up, human, enough being a lazy bitch."

Harry curled onto his side and covered his exposed ear with his free hand when the woman started whimpering. "Please don't cry. Please don't cry. I want to go home, I want my daddies."

"If you would just fucking feed, the bitch will shut up!" James roared. "You're such a pathetic little shit."

Harry screwed his eyes shut, he hated seeing James' face when he yelled at him. His face may not turn red or purple like Uncle Vernon's had, but he still reminded him of his uncle.

Emily was jolted awake when her arm was pulled harshly out from under her. Seeing that she was laying on the dirty ground surrounded by trees, she started to panic. The last thing she remembered was leaving the doctors office excited and anxious to return home, she had wanted to make a baby themed dinner for Sam so they could celebrate her pregnancy when he got home from work. The doctor had made her take another stick pregnancy test along with a blood test, and her stick had come back positive again. She was finally going to be a mommy.

Confused, she tried to sit up, only to find that her hand was handcuffed to a small child who was currently being kicked in the back by a man. "Stop!" She tried to cry, but when she went to open her mouth, blinding pain shot through her jaw and temple.

Chuckling, James knelt down and grabbed a fist full of Harry's hair. "Hey, kid, you're Happy Meal is awake." Chuckling, he smashed the boy's face into the ground, breaking his nose and probably a cheek bone.

"Stop that!" Emily forced herself to say despite the blinding pain. She was just getting ready to lunge at the man, when he lifted his head and she saw his blood red eyes. "Vampire!" She gasped in fear.

Smirking, James nodded his head. "So you know of us? Well, that makes things a hell of a lot more convenient. Now, I don't have to explain to you what's going to happen as you scream and cry and piss yourself."

Emily's heart was beating out of her chest, these vampires weren't like the Cullens. She knew that red eyes meant that they fed from humans, and there were two red eyed vampires towering over her and the child. Were they going to kill them now? If they were going to kill them, why were they handcuffed together? She was too scared to close her eyes to pray, but she prayed that Sam would hurry and find her before it was too late.

James stuck out his lower lip in a pout. "Awe, are we scaring you? Your heart is beating as fast as a hummingbirds. Don't worry, love, we're not going to eat you yet. You're the main course for my stubborn little friend here." Chuckling, he kicked the prince onto his side.

Emily's hand flew up and covered her mouth when she saw that the child was actually a vampire too. His eyes weren't red like the men's, but a deep black signaling the fact that the boy hadn't eaten in a very long time. That's why she had been abducted, she was to be the kid's meal.

Harry was so tired, he just wanted it all to end. He missed his daddies, he missed Felix, he missed Alec and Jane, he missed Benjamin and Bill, and he missed all the other guards. He even missed his toy car, Merlin, and especially his red juice. He was so hungry and in so much pain, he just wanted to give in and feed.

Feeling pressure coming from his mouth, Harry gasped loudly when he felt extremely sharp and long canine teeth break through his gum. He had seen James and Laurent's fangs, but he didn't know he had fangs too. This had never happened before,

James leaned forward eagerly when the kid's fangs erupted from his gums. He could tell by the shocked look on his face that this was the first time his fangs had done that. He had never needed his fangs before, not when he was only drinking blood out of a glass.

Grabbing the crying woman, he yanked her head to the side, exposing a big, juicy, blood filled vein to the kid. With a smirk, he nicked her neck just enough for a few drops of blood to bubble up and slowly drip down her neck. This was it, once the kid fed, there would be no going back. He would be able to finally break the little shit and rebuild him.

"No!" Emily cried. "Please don't kill me." All she could think about was Sam and her unborn baby. Sam would be lost without her, he needed her. He must be going out of his mind right now with worry.

Panting, Harry sat up, his black eyes locked on the woman's throbbing vein. He was so hungry, couldn't he have just a little bit? She smelled so good and the blood looked just like his yummy red juice. He wanted it, he wanted her blood so bad.

"Come on, kid, she's all yours. Her body is full of warm, delicious blood just waiting for you to feast on." James taunted as he licked his lips hungrily.

"Go ahead, prince." Laurent softly encouraged. "You're only hurting yourself by refusing to feed. If you do it fast she will hardly feel a thing."

"Please no." Emily whimpered as she tried to wiggle out of the vampire's grasp.

Smirking, James scooped up the dripping blood with his finger and stuffed it into his mouth. "Hmmm, so delicious. You really must taste her, kid."

Emily screamed in terror when the boy launched himself at her, except at the last second he shifted and slammed into the vampire behind her. The kid was screaming and crying as he slashed and bit at the other vampire. He was like a feral, wild child, except he was doing his best not to use the hand that was attached to her. Was he purposely not using that hand so he wouldn't hurt her?

Harry bit and scratched at the stunned vampire underneath of him. He wanted to rip, he wanted to tear, he want to kill the mean vampire. He deserved to die, not the pretty woman. He hated James! He hated James so much. Why did he have to steal him from his daddies?

It took a minute for Laurent to react because he had been too stunned at what was happening too do anything. Up until now, the kid had been scared and meek, even too afraid to look at James. Now he was like a cornered wild animal fighting for it's life.

 

Sweeping in, Laurent scooped the small, thrashing boy off of James and locked him in his thick arms. "Easy there, prince, calm down."

"I hate you!" Harry screamed, his eyes and hair wild and his face wet with tears. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

Snarling, James made to lunge for the boy, but was stopped when a tree branch swung down and hit him with enough force that it picked him up and sent him flying through the air. When he made to get up again, another branch connected with his middle, sending him at least twenty feet into the air.

"Enough, prince." Laurent pleaded when he noticed blood pouring out of the boy's nose. "You won. Stop!"

Trembling and sobbing, Harry turned in Laurent's arms seeking comfort. He knew that Laurent wasn't a good person, but he was the only one he had right now. "I-I want to go home! Please, please take me home. I want my daddies."

Emily was scared, confused, and in awe at what she had just witnessed. Had the boy done that? Had he made the trees attack the vampire? She knew that some of the Cullens had special gifts, Sam was always grumbling about Edward and his mind reading, but she had never heard of anything like what just happened. Could the boy control the trees?

Why had the child not bitten her? Not that she wanted to be sucked dry of all her blood. It was just that, the boy's eyes were pitch black and she knew that that meant that he was starving. She could tell that he had wanted her blood, how had he stopped himself from biting her? 

Emily was shocked out of her thoughts when the second vampire thrust the now limp and crying boy into her arms.

Cursing, Laurent handed the distraught prince to the human then lunged to his feet. James was coming back and he looked fit to kill. He had been traveling with James for over two hundred years, he had never seen him this angry before.

"James, take a walk." Laurent ordered. "You need to calm down."

"I'm going to kill him!" James hissed furiously. "I'm going to kill the little fucker."

Laurent stepped in front of James blocking his way. "If you kill him, you won't be able to get your revenge on Aro."

"The hell!" James roared. "My revenge will be killing his precious son."

"Yes, killing the prince will hurt Aro, but not as much as turning the prince against his own father." Laurent tried to reason. He knew that James meant it, he was going to kill the prince. "Not only that, but think of the power that boy has. Look at what he just did in his weakened state. You're going about this all wrong, instead of trying to control him by fear, control him by love. Make him love you. Make him love you so much that he will do anything for you. That is how you get revenge on Aro."

With his teeth clenched, James stared at the boy who was curled up on the human's lap. He wanted the little shit dead, how dare he attack him? Laurent had a point though, killing the boy would hurt Aro, but not as much as turning him against Aro and making him love him. It would be a lot of work, the boy loved and worshipped Aro, but it would be worth it in the end. 

"I'm going for a walk." James said gruffly. He needed to get away for a while, he needed to get away from the boy until he had better control over himself. Right now all he wanted to do was set the kid on fire and slowly burn him to death, he knew how much he was scared of fire.

Even though she was terrified of the little vampire, the hormonal, pregnant, soon to be mother in Emily took over. Wrapping her arms around him, she started rocking the scared and distraught child, his cries tearing at her heart. From what she was able to piece together, these men had kidnapped this boy from his father. Where they also the ones that bit and turned the poor thing? How could someone condemn a child to such a cursed existence?

Harry buried his face in the woman's stomach as he cried. What was happening to him? He had been mad before, but he had never attacked anyone. Hitting was wrong, you should never hit anyone, but he had been so angry that he had wanted to hurt James. Not just hurt, he had wanted to kill James. 

He was bad, such a bad boy, he was just like Uncle Vernon. Uncle Vernon had hit and kicked him until he started choking on his own blood and couldn't breath. He didn't want to be like Uncle Vernon, he wanted to be a good boy.

Laurent waited until he could no longer hear James, before turning to the the prince and the human. "Is he okay?" He asked of the human?

Emily glared at the vampire with long dreadlocks. "You're a monster!" She spat, ignoring her natural instincts to cower away from him. "He's just a child."

"So we're monsters for hurting a child, not for being vampires." Laurent asked curiously.

"You're not the first vampire I have met, but the vampires I know are good."

Laurent snorted. "There are no good vampires, lady. You are right, we are monsters. We are monsters who feast on human blood and we love doing it. We love the hunt, and we love the kill."

"You're wrong, the Cullens are good. Carlisle Cullen is a human doctor and neither him nor the rest of his family drink human blood, they only drink animal blood." Emily wasn't close with the Cullens, Sam wouldn't let her near them, but the few times she ran into Esme Cullen at the store she had always been warm and nice to her. Carlisle had even saved her Uncle Harry Clearwater when he suffered a heart attack six months ago. The pack still didn't like the Cullens, but they were no longer at each other's throats. 

Laurent was intrigued. He had heard rumors of vampires that fed from only animals, but he had thought them just a crazy rumor. He was very curious and wanted to meet this coven. "These vampires that you speak of, are they close by?"

Emily didn't want to cause the Cullens trouble, but maybe if this guy went to see them she could find a way to get a message to the them. She was sure that Sam and the pack were looking for her, but she didn't know where she was or how far away she was from her doctor's office. What if the pack couldn't follow her scent? What if the stink from the vampires drowned out her scent?

"They live in Forks and there's seven in the coven." Emily said, hoping she was doing the right thing...hoping that she would live long enough for help to come.

"How come you know about Vampires? The Volturi, the vampire kings, will kill anyone that knows of our existence."

Harry head popped up, his eyes full of hope. "My daddies! Please I want to go home."

Without thought, Emily started running her fingers through the boy's shoulder length hair. "I know of your existence through my fiancé." She wasn't going to tell him that her fiancé was the alpha to a pack of werewolf shifters that hunted and killed vampires. She didn't think her telling him that would help her chances of escaping.

Laurent was concerned when he noticed that the prince's nose was still bleeding. "Child, why is your nose bleeding?" He had seen James beat the living hell out of him, and not once had he bled. 

Grimacing, Harry cupped his nose. Looking down, he gasped in mortification when he saw that the woman's pretty white shirt was covered in his blood. "I'm so sorry!" He cried. "Please don't be mad, I didn't mean to ruin your shirt. When my daddies rescue me I can ask them to buy you a new one, they have a lot of money."

Emily smiled warmly at the young boy. Despite his eyes being unnaturally black, he was a cute little thing. "It's alright, I have a lot of shirts. Are you okay though?"

Harry gently patted his nose. "I get nosebleeds sometimes when I use too much of my elemental magic. Benjamin said it's because I'm special."

"So you did make that tree attack?" Emily asked in awe. The boy was an elemental, she had heard of them, but like with shifters, vampires, and werewolves, she had thought they were just a fairytale.

Sucking his lips in, Harry nodded his head. "I have never done anything like that before, I was just so mad because James wanted me to drink your blood. You're real pretty, but I don't want to drink your blood, I don't want to drink any humans blood. James keeps trying to make me feed, but I won't do it, I hurt anyone. I don't want to be a bad vampire, I want to be a good vampire."

Laurent shook his head in frustration, but also admiration. Here was this small child, and only two year old newborn, fighting his natural killer instincts, and winning. The boy should be mad right now with bloodlust, yet he was sitting in the human' like like it was the most comfortable spot in the world. The boy's throat had to be burning being so close to blood.

"Kid, I hate to break it to you, but you will snap and kill her. James is going to leave you cuffed to her until you do, he's going to win. You're the strongest damn newborn I have ever met, but you will break."

Emily tightened her arms around the boy. "Let him go and keep me." She tried bargaining. Why does James want him anyway, he's just a kid?"

"Lady, you're only here to break the prince, James couldn't give a shit about you. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Little Harry here is the son, and only heir, to the three vampire kings. James is using the prince to get revenge on Aro, the strongest and the most ruthless of the three kings. Aro killed James' wife back in 1805, he's been plotting his revenge ever since."

"My dad isn't ruthless!" Harry snapped. "My dad saved me after my uncle beat me so bad I was choking on my blood. My dad reads books to me, buys me toys, and plays with me. My dad has never hit me and he won't let anyone else hit me either. He's going to be so mad when he finds you and James, so will my Felix. Felix told me he would tear the head off of anyone that hurt me, and Felix is big and super strong. Felix is a lot bigger and stronger than you."

Emily wanted to start laughing when she saw the fear in the vampire's eyes, but she wasn't that stupid. This vampire wasn't as bad as the other one, but he was still a vampire, and a killer. She had to be smart and find a way to survive this, to at least hold on until the pack showed up. She couldn't leave Sam, she couldn't die taking their unborn baby with her. She also couldn't leave this little boy with these monsters. He may be a vampire too, but he was just an innocent child. She would find a way to save Harry and get him to the Cullens who would know how to look after him, but she wouldn't be saving him from just the vampires, she would also have to save him from the pack. Harry may just be a child, but he was a vampire and the packs natural enemy. She would like to think that Sam wouldn't hurt the child, but Sam could be very unpredictable when angry. She would see the boy safe though, even if it was the last thing she did.

***HP

Heads hung in defeat, Jacob, Paul, and Leah entered Sam and Emily's home, which was lit up and full of people even at three in the morning. For four hours they had searched nonstop for Emily, but there hadn't much of a scent for them to work with.

Sam lunged to his feet, his eyes searching Jacob's face. "Emily?" He asked, his heart already knowing that the news wouldn't be good. Jacob looked utterly defeated.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Jacob shook his head no. "We, uhm..." Fidgeting nervously, Jacob lowered his head, it hurt too much to look at the pain in his alpha's eyes. "We tracked her scent from her doctor's office to her car, which was parked at the far end of the parking lot, but we weren't able to track it any further than that."

"Why?" Sam asked in confusion. "Even if someone abducted her, you would still be able to scent her for a few miles."

Grimacing, Jacob looked like he was physically in pain. "Not if a leech was covering her scent with his stink."

Heart stopping, Sam collapsed back into his chair. "A vampire took her? A leech took my Emily?"

Closing his eyes, Jacob nodded his head. "It was a nomad, not one of the Cullens. Whoever this guy is, he's good. We tracked him for about a mile into the forest, but his scent just disappeared. After that, we split up and searched as far as we could, but we couldn't find a trace of them, not even a snapped twig or overturned leaf."

The room was silent as everyone digested what they just learned. If a leech took Emily, there was no way that she was still alive. Vampires only took humans for two reasons, to drain them of their blood, or to turn them.

Heart shattering into a million pieces, Sam threw his head back and let out a loud, mournful howl.


	10. Chapter 10

The last chapter started 2 weeks after Harry was abducted, this one starts back with the Volturi shortly after they took the castle back. Hope this isn't confusing. 

Friend me on FB Miste Potter

Please review

***HP

 

Amun grimaced and tried to move away when Aro tossed Stefan's decapitated head at him, but his childe, the one he loved the most in the world, held him tight, preventing him from even so much as twitching. He had stupidly believed that Stefan and Vladimir could defeat Aro, Caius, and Marcus, and now he was going to die because of his stupidity...and his jealousy. What hurt worse than his impending death, was the fact that his Benjamin, his beloved childe, had pleaded with Aro to be the one to kill him.

Benjamin was having a hard time restraining himself as he held Amun in place. All he wanted to do was tear his maker's head off and burn his body. Eyes drifting to the far corner of the room, he watched in concern as Sanguine fed his mate potion after potion. Bill was alive, but he looked like hell. He had five broken ribs, a broken arm and collar bone, fractured wrist, broken jaw, punctured lung, and a bruised spine. All he wanted to do was rush to his mate's side, but Aro had ordered him to restrain Amun.

Bill was going to be alright though, Sanguine had reassured him. Aro had called Sanguine from the plane and asked him to meet them at the castle incase his services were needed. It was a good thing he had, Bill would have suffered horribly, possibly even died, without the potions. Not that he would have allowed him die, he would have turned Bill despite Aro wanting him to remain human for a few more years so he could teach Harry magic.

Sensing his mate, Bill looked up and gave him a pain filled, yet reassuring smile. He was hurting, but by morning all his bones would be mended and he will be as good as new. He was more worried about Harry than himself. Harry was gone, kidnapped by two vampires, and had been missing without a trace for over eight hours. His guilt was eating at him for not being able to help Harry get out, but he had honestly thought that Harry had a better chance on his own, without him slowing him down.

"You thought you could just waltz into our home and claim our throne!" Aro roared furiously as Vladimir cowered at his feet. "Did you think that I would just bend the knee for you? You slip into our castle in the dead of the night like cockroaches after luring us away, kill my guards, and abduct my son, and you thought that I would just meekly accept this! You stole my son!"

Vladimir couldn't take his eyes off of Stefan's headless body. Stefan and him had been together for thousands of years. They had ruled side by side as brothers, until the Volturi overthrew them. "You killed him!" He said numbly as he continued to stare at Stefan's body. Over the centuries they had fought with the Volturi, but Aro had always stopped before killing them and let them walk away. Aro, despite hating them, respected them for being the oldest known vampires walking the earth, so he always drew the line at killing them. He couldn't believe that Aro had actually killed Stefan.

"You stole my son!" Aro bellowed.

"Stefan and I didn't steal him." Vladimir defended weakly, having no fight left in him. Stefan was dead, his oldest companion, he was now ready to join him.

"You may not have personally kidnapped him, but you allowed another to walk out of here with my ten year old son. For centuries I have put up with yours and Stefan's bullshit, but this, this went too far." 

Vladimir had known Aro to covet powerful immortals, but he had never known him to truly love someone. Seeing him now, standing over his best friend's body, he knew without out a doubt that Aro deeply loved his son. This wasn't a normal maker and childe love, this was a father and son love in the purest, and most sacred form. "Look for your son in America. I overheard James and Laurent plotting, they were planning on hiding out in America until it was safe."

Aro knew that Vladimir wasn't lying, he had already seen everything when he touched him. He knew what Harry's kidnappers looked like and that they were going to America. He also knew that they had beat his childe, his sweet and innocent son. Their death was going to be very slow and very painful. He may even keep them alive for a few centuries just so he could torture them everyday for daring to lay a hand on his boy.

With nothing left to say, Aro turned to Felix. "Kill him, and make it hurt."

Felix, who had been literally vibrating with rage, descended on the Romanian with fire in his eyes. When they had returned to the castle and saw it crawling with Stefan and Vladimir's soldiers, he had cut through them like they nothing more than paper dolls. None of them, not even ones with special gifts, had stood a chance against him. The castle, both inside and out, was covered with pieces of vampires that he had ruthlessly torn apart. 

Aro turned away from Felix and Vladimir, knowing that Felix wasn't going to grant the Romanian a swift and painless death. Now, all there was left to deal with was Amun. Amun probably also wouldn't be granted a swift or painless death, but he was leaving that up to Benjamin. Benjamin had pleaded with him to allow him to end his maker, and he had mercifully granted him his wish.

Amun, knowing he was going to die anyway, spat at Aro's feet. "Now you know what it feels like to lose your son. First you stole Demetri from me, then you stole Benjamin, I hope you never see your son again."

"Your children left you on their own, they weren't forced. I didn't even have to bind Demetri to me at first to get him to leave you. Benjamin is working completely on his own, he can't be bound to me, yet he pleaded with me to be the one to kill you for payback for almost killing his mate."

"You turned Benjamin against against me!" Amun screamed. "You brainwashed him. He loved me!"

"I love you like a father." Benjamin admitted as he looked at Amun in disgust. "I never saw you as anything more than that. Bill is my mate, my destined mate."

"I should have killed him back when you first met him in Egypt." Amun growled. "You are mine!"

Benjamin tried to hide his shiver of revulsion at those words. After Harry had been carried off, Amun had forced him to his room and tried to rape him. He probably would have succeeded too had the kings not arrived when they had. It wasn't that he wasn't strong enough to fight Amun off, even without his powers, but Amun had his mate in the dungeon and if he would have fought too hard, Bill would have been the one to pay for it. He would have given himself to Amun if it meant sparing his mate any more pain.

Aro sighed as he looked around the room, the castle no longer felt like home without his baby boy in it. "You have two hours to toy with him and burn him, then I want you and Bill ready to go to America."

***HP

Marcus stepped up to Felix, who was standing next to an equally quite Demetri. The tracker was standing on the wall surrounding the castle with his eyes closed deep in concentration. "You have questions, my old friend, I can sense it."

Felix didn't turn away from Demetri, who was trying to sense the prince. There was no better tracker in the world than Demetri. "How did I know that the prince was in trouble? Even now, my heart feels cold and empty, and I can feel an echo of the prince's fear and pain. I don't know where he is, but he's hurting."

"I was going to wait until a better time to tell you, but the prince is your mate." Marcus admitted heavily. "I can see the bond forming between the two of you. The bond is still thin, but it is there and it will grow as Harry ages. Right now, since he is young you don't feel the mate pull, but you are still drawn to him and want to protect him above all else. I feel that when he is of age, your bond will be extremely strong."

Felix looked hopeful and worried at the same time. "I won't get inappropriate thoughts towards him while he's still young, will I?" He asked anxiously. He was thrilled at finally finding his mate, but right now knowing that Harry was his mate made him feel a bit uncomfortable. Harry was just a little boy, and he wasn't a pedophile. Just the thought of thinking of Harry like that made him want to beg Aro to kill him.

"No, my friend." Marcus was quick to reassure. "You won't feel anything sexual for him until he reaches maturity, at around the age of eighteen. Even then, I doubt Aro will let you pursue him until he feels that Harry is ready. Harry has suffered a lot and we are very protective of him."

"I would never harm Harry." Felix said passionately. "And I'm going to kill the bastards who abducted him."

"I trust you with my son, my friend, and Harry couldn't ask for a better champion, a better protector, and a better mate than you."

Opening his eyes, Demetri turned to his king. "This tracker is good, but he's not better than me. Right now I can't pinpoint his exact location because he constantly moving, but I do know that he's in the Northeast. If I had to guess a state, I would say New York City or New Jersey, but he's heading west.

Marcus reached out and clasped his friend on the shoulder. "Thank you, my friend, let's go inform Aro."

***HP 

Licking her parched lips, Emily shifted her weight in an attempt to get more comfortable. Sleeping sitting up against a tree on the cold, damp ground wasn't exactly five star accommodations. 

Murmuring in his sleep, Harry rubbed his face against Emily's legs as he balled his fist up in her shirt. He was slowly starting to wake up, but he was stubbornly fighting it. All night he had slept using Emily as a pillow, and it was the first night since his kidnapping that he had slept nightmare free. He knew that when he opened his eyes that the nightmare would begin again, that James would hurt him and try to force him to kill Emily. 

Emily's legs were numb, but she didn't have the heart to wake the small boy. All night the child desperately clung her, desperate for any kind of positive affection.

Reclining on the lowest tree branch across from the human, James smirked cockily at her as he picked at the bark on the tree. "How does it feel knowing that you could die at any minute? That you're nothing more than a blood bag for a ten year old vampire? The kid is stubborn, but he will break."

Emily didn't doubt his words, but she wasn't ready to give up hope yet. She didn't know exactly how long she had been missing, but it had to have been at least twelve or thirteen hours. She knew that Sam and the pack were searching for her and that they wouldn't give up. She just had to stay alive somehow. 

"I could drain you myself, you know." James taunted. "But the brat has grown rather fond of you, which will make it all the more beautiful when he finally kills you. He will be so devastated by your death by his fangs that it break him. I'm actually kind of hoping he keeps you around for a while, if he has grown attached to you this quickly, can you imagine how attached he will be in a week? Your death will be the trigger that sends the boy over to the dark side...over to my side."

Dropping to the ground, James picked up a length of thick chain. Roughly grabbing the boy's ankle, he wrapped one end of the chain around it, then wrapped the other end around the tree then padlocked it. "I need to step out for a bit, and seeing as Laurent isn't here to babysit, a chain will have to do. Don't go getting any smart idea by asking Harry to break the chain, he's to weak from not feeding to be able to break it. I will also be able to easily track you, you can't run from me.

Emily was relieved when the vampire left, for the first time in hours she was able to relax some. All night the sick bastard had stared at her and Harry, more Harry than her. The man had an unhealthy obsession with the boy.

Ignoring the chain around his ankle, Harry turned so his face was pressed into Emily's belly. Sniffing, Harry's nose scrunched up as he pulled back to look up at the lady. "You smell different here, it's more sweet."

Emily tensed back up again. "What do you mean?"

Harry leaned back in and sniffed her stomach again. "You smell different here." He said, laying a hand on her lower abdomen. You're scent is sweeter, richer, it's..." Pausing, Harry pushed his ear into Emily's stomach. Gasping, he threw his head back and looked up at Emily with wide eyes full of wonder. "I hear a heartbeat in your tummy. Is there a baby in there?"

Sniffing, Emily started crying. "Yes, Harry, there is baby in there. I'm pregnant."

"Wow! That's so cool." Harry cried as he laid his head back on Emily's stomach. "I have never seen a baby before. Can I see the babies after they're born?"

Emily lovingly stroked the boy's hair as she smiled softly down at him. "Of course you can. " She didn't have the heart to tell him that Sam probably wouldn't allow him anywhere near their baby. Harry was sweet and all, but was a vampire, she herself wouldn't be comfortable with him around her baby.

Emily's hand stopped mid stroke. "Wait a minute, Harry, did you say babies? Babies, as in more than one?"

"Oh, yes!" Harry grinned. "At first I thought it was an echo, but now I can tell that there are two separate heartbeats."

"Are you sure it's just not my heartbeat you're hearing?" Emily asked, feeling a bit lightheaded. Twins! Could she possibly be carrying twins? That would be amazing.

"The babies heartbeat is much faster than yours, like this." Still grinning, Harry started tapping his finger on Emily's tummy, matching the heart beats. "There are two babies in here, I'm positive." 

The grin slowly slid off Harry's face and his eyes started to fill with tears. "Alec and Jane are twins, and they love each other very much, even if Jane says Alec is immature, and Alec says Jane is too bossy. Alec likes to draw and paint with me, and Jane let's us have movie night in her room every Saturday night where we watch movies and have a sleepover. I really miss Alec and Jane."

A crying Harry was enough to break anyone's heart, how could anyone hurt him? Emily was still trying to put all the pieces together, but it sounded like before being taken in by the vampire kings and made their son, he had been abused terribly by his uncle. She would never condone turning a child into a vampire, but at least it sounded like the kings loved and spoiled the boy.

 

"I'm sure you will see Alec and Jane soon, Harry." Emily said gently.

"Do you miss your family?" Harry asked sadly.

"Very, very much. Like you, I want to go home."

Harry looked thoughtfully down at the chain wrapped around his ankle. The last time that James used it on him he tried to break it, but all he managed to do was bend the metal a bit. Laurent found him trying and said that he wasn't strong enough because he hadn't been feeding, and his wizards magic was draining his faster since he wasn't feeding it. "I can try to break the chain, but James is a tracker. Like my special elemental powers, James' special power is being able to track people. He somehow knows what move you're going to make before you even make it. James let me escape once, just so he could have fun tracking me. After he caught me, he beat me real bad for running away. James is a jerk."

"He is a jerk." Emily agreed. "Laurent isn't any better. He lets James hurt you."

"I know." Harry sighed. "They are going to be in so much trouble when my daddies find me."

***HP

Aro was growing frustrated, they had been tracking the tracker for two weeks, but he was always one step ahead of them. So far they have tracked him on foot from New York City, to California. He wanted his son back, and he wanted him back now.

"We're getting closer." Demetri informed, his eyes glowing excitedly.

Benjamin reached out and ran his hand down an ancient tree. "Harry's been here, I can feel him on this tree."

"His scent is extremely feint, but I can smell him." Felix said as he inhaled deeply.

Alec, who was standing next to him, also inhaled deeply. "I can't smell him. Why can you smell him and not me?"

"Felix shares a special bond with your brother, childe." Aro said with a smirk. "He can sense Harry much better than us."

"Why does he have a more special bond than me?" Alec whined. I love Harry too."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Because, Harry is going to be Felix's mate when he's older, you doof."

"What!" Alec cried. "How come no one told me?"

"I just did." Jane smirked.

Bill couldn't help but think that the Wizarding World was going to lose their shit if they found out that not only was their golden child a vampire, but also mated to a vampire. He knew that eventually Harry would be found, he had magic so he was probably going to get a Hogwarts letter on his eleventh birthday. There was no way Aro was going to let him attend, and he didn't see Harry wanting to go either, but Harry rejecting his letter was going to bring Dumbledore to the Volturi's front step. Dumbledore was a great man and very powerful, but he was also very manipulative. It was going to be interesting to see how he handles finding out about The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Become-Prince-Of-All-Vampires.

***HP

Emily was trying not to show her excitement, she didn't want to give anything away, but they were now in Forks Washington, hiding out a few miles from La Push. She had been with the vampires for three days now, and poor Harry was getting weaker by the day. She didn't know how much longer he could fight his hunger, he was close to breaking.

James roughly pushed the woman onto the dirt ground. He was tired of dragging the worthless human around, but he needed her in order to break the prince. He had thought about forcing some of her blood down his damn throat to trigger his bloodlust, but if this was going to work, Harry had to snap and kill her all on his own.

Exhausted, Harry went to sit down with Emily, but gasped in surprise when James picked him up, walked to a fallen tree, then sat down with him in his lap. The past couple days James had been acting strange around him, he was no longer hitting him, kicking him, or even yelling at him. He was touching him a lot though, and making him sit next to him all the time, and normally he would love the attention, but James' attention made him feel uncomfortable and his skin itchy. He didn't like it, he didn't like it at all.

"Stop squirming, sweet one." James purred in the kid's ear when he tried to wiggle off his lap.

Not having the strength to fight his way out of James' strong arms, Harry reluctantly went limp and relaxed against James' bare chest. He didn't like this, it felt wrong to be sitting in James' lap. He always sat in his daddies laps, even Felix's and Benjamin's, but sitting in their laps never felt wrong.

James smirked over the top of Harry's head when he saw the human glaring at him. "That's a good boy, Harry." He said huskily as he brushed the hair from the delicate boy's face. His skin was so soft that he couldn't stop himself from caressing the youthful cheeks and slender neck. The boy was perfection. If he was this stunning now at ten, he was going to be magnificent as an adult. He wondered how long he was going to grow for? He would hate for the boy's body to age past that of an eighteen year olds.

Laurent didn't like the look in James' eyes or how he was touching the prince. This wasn't what he meant by making the boy love him. The childe was only ten, this wasn't right. "James, maybe we should hunt?" He tried, hoping to get him to stop.

James buried his face in the boy's hair and inhaled his sweet and intoxicating scent. "I think I will stay here and keep young Harry company for a bit. You would like that, wouldn't you, childe?"

Harry wanted to shake his head no, but he didn't want to anger James. He didn't like how James was petting him, but he disliked James hitting him even more. He hated being hit, hitting hurt. "I-I don't know."

Chuckling, James pecked the childe on the cheek. "It's alright, Harry, we're just getting to know each other a little better. We're going to be together for a very, very long times, isn't this much better than me being mad at you?"

Harry about launched off of James's lap when James's pushed his hand up his shirt and rested it on his bare stomach. He wasn't moving his hand, just resting it there, but it felt big and heavy on his tummy and he wanted him to move it.

"I'm going to steal some food for the human." Laurent said loudly as he looked uncomfortably away.

Emily wanted to throw up at what she was witnessing. She would rather the bastard beat Harry than molest him. She was so tempted to let out the loudest scream ever, in hopes that one of the wolves will hear, but it was too risky. James would rip her throat out if she did something as stupid as scream.

"Bring me back someone juicy." James chuckled in Harry's ear.

Harry hunched in on himself trying to get away from James. He didn't like nice James. Nice James scared him more than mean James.

***HP

Carlisle set down the book he had been reading when he saw his daughter stiffen. He could tell by the vacant expression on her face that she was having another vision. This would make the fourth vision this week, but for some reason her last three visions were blurry and hard to see. Alice had never had blurry visions before, except for when the shifters were involved, so they were concerned that these visions had something to do with Sam's missing imprint, Emily. Visions concerning Emily shouldn't be hard for Alice to see since she wasn't with the shifters, but she was pregnant, so there was a possibility that she was carrying a shifter and the little one was interfering with Alice's gift.

Jasper sat next to his mate then picked up her limp hand. Even though she was lost in a vision, it always made him feel better to comfort her through them. Most of her visions weren't bad, but there have been some in the past that were so bad that when she came out of the vision she was trembling and upset. He just liked to be close incase she needed him.

Edward slowly entered the room, his eyes also a bit unfocused. He too was watching the vision play out since he was a mind reader.

Alice rapidly blinked her eyes as she came out of her vision. Looking next to her, she smiled warmly when she saw the concern on her husband's face. "It's alright, Jasper, I'm fine. We will have a visitor shortly."

"A visitor?" Carlisle asked as he stood up.

"A nomad." Alice clarified with a frown. "He isn't going to cause us any problems, but his reason for visiting may. The details were kind of fuzzy where that was concerned. I do know that he will be asking us for help with something."

"It isn't safe for a nomad to be wandering around Forks right now, not with the shifters on the hunt." Carlisle pointed out. "And it's a bit suspicious that a nomad is showing up here three days after Emily's disappearance."

"Should we call Billy?" Esme asked.

"If he scents a shifter here, it may scare him off." Jasper said, always the strategist. 

Carlisle nodded his head in agreement. "We will wait and see what he wants before contacting Billy. Esme, since you are the only one who has ever had contact with Emily, do you think you will be able to recognize her scent on him." 

"I think so." Esme said thoughtfully. 

Emmett sprinted out of the room and came back with the newspaper. Opening it up, he laid it face up where there was a big picture of Emily Young, Missing Local Woman. "If he took her, this should get him thinking so Eddie boy can read him."

"Don't call me Eddie boy," Edward grumbled. 

Alice tilted her head when the clock chimed, it was the same clock chime from her vision. "He'll be here in ten minutes."

***HP

Laurent knew he was signing his own death certificate, either by the hands of James, or by the Volturi, but he couldn't sit back and allow James to molest the prince. It was bad enough that he had done nothing while he beat the childe. He had interfered when he could, but he should have done more. He had never met anyone like the prince before, he was too good, and too pure for this world.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to fight James for the prince, he decided to seek out the Cullen clan for assistance. The human woman had said that there were seven members in the clan, with their help, they should be able to scare James off. He didn't want to kill James, he had been his best friend for over two hundred years, but he couldn't condone sexually abusing a child. He may be a vampire, but he drew the line at that. Unfortunately, he knew that James wouldn't just hand the prince over, James never gave up his prey. 

Laurent wasn't surprised when the front door of the Cullen home opened up the second he stepped onto their property. They probably head him coming from a mile away.

Stepping outside, Carlisle greeted the nomad. "Hello, how may we help you?"

Laurent was taken aback by the man's golden eyes. "I'm sorry, you're eyes?" He questioned curiously.

"A result of a vegetarian lifestyle." Carlisle explained patiently. "We have a permanent residence here so we only drink from animals."

"Interesting." Laurent said. "I have never known a vampire to drink animal blood. Is it good?"

Jasper, who struggled the most with their vegetarian lifestyle, joined his father outside. "This isn't a very easy way of life, but neither is being an empath and having to feel what my victims feel. There's only one other coven who shares our lifestyle. It's hard, but it has its rewards."

"Like getting to live in a home and work." Carlisle pointed out.

"You're lifestyle greatly interests me and I would like to learn more, but that is not what brought me here today."

Carlisle looked to Jasper, waiting for him to give the green light. As an empath, and warrior, he would be able to feel if this nomad had bad intentions towards them. After Jasper inclined his head, Carlisle stepped to the side. "Please come in, you can discuss inside with my family and myself what brought you here today."

***HP

Harry was curled up tight against Emily, trying to make himself as small as he could so as not to draw James attention. He didn't want the man to touch him again, his touch made him feel sick.

Emily was doing her best to comfort Harry, and shield him from the vampire's view. The man was a monster in the truest sense of the word, and it wasn't because he was a leech that killed human's and drank their blood. It was because he was a child molesting bastard. He hadn't done more then set Harry in his lap and touch his face, neck, arms, and stomach, but the sick look in the bastard's eyes was enough to chill her to the bone. She had to get the boy away from him, and she had to do it today before he raped the innocent child.

Sighing dramatically, James got to his feet. "I don't know what's holding Laurent up, but I'm fucking hungry. Do I have to chain the two of you up, or can I trust you to remain here? Then again, I haven't had a good hunt lately anyway. If you run, you will give me some entertainment. So please, by all means run. Little Harry needs to learn that I'll always, always be able to find him." With a smirk, he disappeared into the woods.

Emily knew that it was a trap, that he wanted her to run, but this could be her only chance at escaping. "Harry, we..."

Harry quickly placed his hand over Emily's mouth and shook his head no. Trying silently communicate with her, he tilted his head towards the direction James went. He hadn't gone far, he was just toying with them.

Emily nodded her head that she understood. She wanted to scream, cry, and shout, she had gotten her hopes up, just to have them crushed. She was exhausted, hungry, thirsty, and scared. She was scared for herself and her unborn baby, but most of all she was scared for Harry. James was a sick bastard obsessed with Harry, and it was killing her that she couldn't help. She couldn't even say anything because that's what James wanted. He wanted her to scream at him and call him names so he could hurt Harry even more. She had never wanted anyone dead before, but she wanted Sam to tear James' throat out and rip his head off. She would do it herself if she could, she would take great pleasure in killing the leech.

****HP

Don't worry, James will not rape Harry.


	11. Chapter 11

Hope you enjoy! 

Friend me on FB Miste Potter

Please review! Reviews feed the muse.

***HP

 

As soon as the nomad stepped into her home, Esme immediately scented Emily, Sam's pregnant fiancé, on him. The scent wasn't strong, he hadn't had physical contact with her, but he had been close to her sometime within the past few hours.

If Edward was capable of paling, he would be as white as a ghost right now. Thanks to his mind reading abilities, he knew exactly why the nomad was here and what he was going to ask of them.

"Edward?" Carlisle questioned when he saw the shocked look on his son's face.

Edward shook his head, he would let the nomad explain things. He was curious to see if the nomad would leave out his part in the prince's abduction and torture. He may not have raised a hand to the kings son, but he stood by and watched as James did, and as far as he was concerned, that was just as bad. The fact that he was here now asking for help in rescuing the child wouldn't save him from Aro's wrath, Aro doesn't do forgiveness or second chances. This man, Laurent, was a dead man.

"First, let me introduce myself, I am Laurent."

Carlisle inclined his head. "I am Carlisle, and this is my family, my wife Esme, my sons Edward, Jasper, and Emmett, and my daughters Alice and Rosalie."

"You call yourself a family?" Laurent asked in wonder.

"We are a family." Carlisle clarified. "Now, what brings you here? We don't see many nomads this way, not with the wolf shifters close by."

Laurent's eyes widened. "There are wolf shifters in the area?" He asked in concern. He was surprised that James hadn't scented them, but then again, James has been preoccupied with the prince.

Edward grimaced in disgust when he saw through Laurent's mind James caressing the prince. They tried to stay under the Volturi's radar and not do anything to draw their attention, but they were going to have to help the young prince. There was no way they could leave the prince in James' sick hands, not with what the bastard was planning to do to him. Rosalie, his mate, would have his head if he even suggested not helping the boy.

"There's a rather large pack not far from here on the Quileute Reservation." Carlisle explained. "We have a peace treaty with them, but they will kill any other vampires they find passing through their territory. The pack is large and very powerful, I wouldn't mess with them."

Laurent silently cursed. After helping the prince, he was finished. He didn't know where he was going to go, but between James, the Volturi, and now the wolf shifters, it was just too dangerous for him here. Maybe he'd hide out in Siberia for a few centuries and hope Aro will forget about him.

Edward snorted. He wanted to point out that there was no hiding from Aro, and Aro didn't forgive and forget. Even if he had to track him to the ends of the earth, Aro would find him and kill him. It would be smarter if Laurent turned himself in and begged for a swift death. Maybe Aro would grant him that seeing as he came to them, the closest coven around, to ask for help in rescuing the prince.

"I don't know how much you keep in touch with what's happening in our world, but did you know that Stefan and Vladimir from the Romanian coven, with the help of Amun, took over Volturi Castle a few weeks ago?"

That news got all the Cullens attention, except for Edward's, who had already seen it in Laurent's head. "Vladimir and Stefan defeated Aro, Marcus, Caius, and all their guards?" Carlisle asked in shock. He didn't think there was a vampire, or group of vampires, out there strong enough to take down Felix, Jane and Alec. Jane and Alec alone had gifts that were terrifying and unstoppable.

"Not exactly. They lured the kings and the more gifted guards away then took possession of the castle and the prince. I'm sure by now Stefan and Vladimir are headless. While they had some gifted immortals in their guard, none were strong enough to stand against Alec and Jane.

"Harry!" Alice gasped, as her eyes quickly flicking towards Emmett. Why hadn't she gotten a vision about this?

Carlisle's eyebrow drew together in confusion. "Harry?" He questioned, not knowing who his daughter was talking about.

Alice giggled nervously, she had never told her family about her vision two years ago, the one concerning a human child. Edward knew, he knew everything because she couldn't keep him out of her damn head, but he had respected her wishes and kept her vision a secret. 

"I-I didn't tell you about Harry?" Alice asked innocently...too innocently.

All the Cullens, with the exception of Edward, shook their heads no. "Oh, I must have forgotten." Alice grinned sheepishly.

Laurent wasn't sure what was going on, but he was anxious to get back to the prince. "Prince Harry is the kings son, their heir. Two weeks ago, Vladimir and Stefan, with the help of my companion and a small army, lured the kings to Romania under the pretense that the Romanian Coven were staging an uprising. That's nothing new, every hundred years Vladimir and Stefan do exactly that. After they left Volterra, we stormed the castle and took possession of it. My friend James is a tracker, he was able to trick Aro's tracker Demetri by laying a false trail, leading the kings on a wild goose chase through Romania. For his help in tricking Demetri, Vladimir and Stefan promised him the prince."

"What!" Alice cried in horror.

Carlisle held his hands up. "Just wait a minute. First off, the kings have taken an heir?" This was the first he has heard of this, but they didn't socialize much with other vampires. There was the Denali Coven that they considered something like cousins, but they hadn't seen or talked to them in a few years. Time worked differently for vampires, not seeing someone for three or four years was like a human not seeing someone for eight or nine months.

"Yes, a child, a young boy." Laurent explained. "Aro turned him two years ago when he was eight, he..."

"Aro created an immortal child?" Rosalie screeched loudly. "Why would he do that? Creating an immortal child is against the law. His law!"

Shifting awkwardly, Alice started humming softly as she inspected her fingernails. Rolling his eyes, Edward gave her a playful shove. "Fine!" Alice sighed. "Two years ago I received a vision about a little boy, a wizard. He was being beat to death by his uncle when then the kings showed up and killed the uncle. The vision kind of jumped around on me after that, but I knew that the boy was going to be very important to the kings, and very important to us, so I texted Aro and told him to turn the dying boy."

"You told Aro to turn a child?" Carlisle asked, gobsmacked. "You told Aro to create an immortal child?"

Alice waved her hand in the air. "He's not going to stay a child. Harry is a wizard, a very powerful wizard too. In my vision he continued to grow, just like a normal child, until he mated at the age of twenty and stopped."

"That doesn't make any sense." Rosalie sighed in exasperation. "If he's a vampire, how can he continue to grow?"

"Because he's also a wizard." Alice sang loudly as she explained again. "Magic is strange. All I know is what I saw in my vision. I texted Aro, told him to turn the boy, and he did."

"And then Aro adopted this boy as his son, his heir?" Carlisle asked the nomad in disbelief.

"He didn't just adopt him, he fell in love with him. Aro doesn't see Harry as just another immortal with a powerful gift, or a wizard with magical powers, he doesn't even see him as a maker would see his childe." Laurent explained. "Aro sees that boy as his true son. All three of the kings love that boy and see him as their true, biological son."

"You helped kidnap the prince knowing how the kings feel about him?" Carlisle asked in shock and disgust.

"Yes." Laurent admitted shamefully.

"Dude, you are so dead." Emmett pointed out unhelpfully, 

"Emmett." Carlisle scolded, though he completely agreed with his son. Aro was going to kill Laurent. "I hope you didn't come here in hopes of us hiding you from Aro? Aro is an old friend of mine, and I don't condone kidnapping. I won't help you."

"That's not why I'm here." Laurent said, his eyes desperately pleading. "James has gone too far. It was bad enough that he was always beating the kid, but now he's molesting him. I can't just sit back and watch as he does that. Prince Harry is an amazing childe, so innocent and pure. He didn't even know that he was a vampire when we first took him, Aro had never told him. It's been two weeks and he refuses to drink human blood. James even handcuffed him to a human, and he still refuses to feed. I don't know how he's doing it, the poor kid is starving."

Edward was quick in physically restraining his mate when she moved to attack the nomad. "You left a child alone with a man that's molesting him?" She screeched. 

"I can't beat James." Laurent admitted without shame. "That's why I came here seeking help. That boy, the prince, he has gotten to me. I have never met anyone like him before, he's just so damn good. James hasn't forced himself on the prince yet, but he will soon. Please, will you help me?"

"Damn straight we will." Emmett growled, already moving towards the door.

Carlisle picked up the paper and thrust it at the nomad. "Is she the woman your friend cuffed to the prince?"

Laurent looked down at the paper. "Yeah, that's her. Harry has really taken to the woman. James is using her as a way to break the prince. The kid has amazing control, but he hasn't fed in over two weeks. If we don't help him, he will kill the woman and it will destroy him."

Carlisle didn't need to take a family vote, he already knew that everyone would be willing to help the prince. "Alright, we'll help you, but the child is coming back here with us. I will contact Aro after we get back."

"Thank you." Laurent said, his shoulders sagging in relief.

Jasper stopped his father when he went to leave the room. "Carlisle, you better bring a couple bags of blood, two weeks is a long time for a newborn to go without feeding, especially for one that has been cuffed to a human for three days." He didn't know how the prince was controlling his hunger, he wouldn't have been able to.

Even though they didn't feed from humans, Carlisle always kept a few bags under lock and key incase of emergencies. Their lifestyle was hard, and over the years there had been accidents. Bagged blood came in handy when one was lost to bloodlust. A bag or two of blood was enough to settle the vampire inside long enough to regain control without any humans getting killed.

"The shifters? Esme asked again. "Carlisle, they have Emily."

"They also have a ten year old little vampire who is the kings son, if they kill him, accidentally or on purpose seeing he is still a vampire, that will bring the Volturi down on them and on this town worse than a plague." Jasper shook his head. "No, it's better we get them, bring them back here, then call the Billy and Sam."

"Jasper has a point. The wolves are too unpredictable, too volatile, we can't risk the prince getting killed." Carlisle agreed. 

***HP

"I don't hear him anymore." Harry whispered into Emily's ear. "I want to go home please."

Emily looked all around, even up, she didn't have Harry's supernatural hearing or eyesight, but she didn't see or hear James either. "Harry, we have to get out of here. Do you think you're strong enough to run?"

Harry eagerly nodded his head yes. He honestly wasn't sure if he was strong enough, but he wanted to get far away from James and his bad touches. He knew that his daddies were coming, but they were taking too long. He didn't want to hurt Emily, she was the nicest lady ever and she had two babies in her tummy, but he was growing so weak that he was getting scared that he wouldn't be strong enough to fight his bloodlust much longer.

Emily carefully got to her feet, her body singing with pain. She had been sleeping on the cold, damp ground for the past few nights against trees and drug through the forest for miles, every muscle in her body hurt. She also hadn't eaten anything since day she was abducted and she had been given very little water, she was as weak as Harry.

Smiling, Emily looked down at Harry. The child looked a freight, his once expensive looking night clothes that he had been wearing when he was abducted was filthy and ripped, his bare feet were dirty, his hair was also dirty and full of knots, his already pale skin looked almost translucent, and his eyes were sunken in with dark circles under them. As much as she wanted to run straight to Sam, she had to get Harry to the Cullens first. Harry would be safe with the Cullens, they would protect him and see to his health.

Emily didn't know exactly where they were, she wasn't very familiar with the forest that surrounded Forks, not like the pack. She knew that they were pretty deep in the forest because she hadn't seen any hiking trails, or anything like that. The forests here were thick and deep and if she picked the wrong direction, they could end up getting lost for days. Neither of them had days left in them.

"I think we should go this way." Harry suggested as he pointed in the opposite direction James went. He wanted to get as far away from James as he could. Taking Emily's hand, he looked up at her with tired, yet hopeful eyes.

Nodding her head, Emily started in the direction Harry pointed to praying that it would lead them to the Cullens, or even the Reservation border. For Harry's safety she prayed that it led to the Cullens, but one of the wolves right now would be a beautiful, and welcome sight.

***HP

Harry slid down the embankment on his butt and into the stream. The water wasn't too deep here, it came to just above his knees. Turning around, he waited anxiously for Emily to join him. They had been running for what felt like hours, and they both were beyond hungry and exhausted, but he had a gnawing feeling in his gut the James was closing in on them.

Emily gasped when she hit the frigid water. "Harry, I can't go any farther." She panted, trying to catch her breath. "Please, just run and save yourself."

Harry stubbornly shook his head no. "I'm not leaving you, Emily. We stick together."

"Please, Harry." Emily desperately begged. "He's going to hurt you real bad if he catches you."

"I know." Harry said, his eyes filling up with tears. "But he will kill you and the twins. You're my friend now, I'm not leaving you."

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Emily nodded her head. "Alright, I know it's cold, but let's stay in the water for a bit and pray like hell that it will hopefully mask our scent.

Harry frowned when he noticed how bad Emily was shivering. He couldn't feel the cold, it must be a vampire thing. "But you're so cold, Emily? The water is too cold for you and the twins, you're going to get sick."

"I'll live, Harry." Emily was quick to reassure. Grabbing Harry's hand, she started splashing through the water as fast as she could.

***HP

Racing as fast as he could in his wolf form, Seth joined the rest of the pack that had already gathered at Sam's place then quickly phased back.

"Talk to me, Seth." Sam demanded before Seth even had a chance to pull his shorts up.

"Something is going on at the Cullens." Seth started off quickly. "A nomad showed up, a dark man with dreads and a French accent. They disappeared into the house so I couldn't hear what they were saying, but twenty minutes later they all took off through the woods looking grim."

"It can't be a coincidence." Jacob growled. "A nomad showing up three days after Emily was taken by one. This has to be our leech."

"I knew those Cullens were no dam good!" Paul snarled.

"I don't believe the Cullens had anything to do with Emily's disappearance." Billy said loudly so he could be herd over all the growling and snarling. Even in their human forms the pack could sound like a pack of wolves when angered. "Listen, the past few days our focus has been the forest close to the doctor's office, maybe it's time we start looking a little closer to home."

Sam nodded his head in agreement. "We'll split up, everyone in pairs. If you come across any leeches, do not kill them. We can't question a dead vampire."

"Thought they were already dead." Quill chuckled.

"Not now, Quill." Embry hissed. This was too serious and Sam was in no mood for jokes. Just that morning Sam had physically attacked Paul when he overheard him tell Jared that he didn't think they would find Emily alive. Everyone had been thinking it, but Paul had been the only one stupid enough to say it out loud. 

Sam's heart was thumping painfully in his chest. He had been trying not to give up hope of finding his mate alive, but it had been three days...three days of his sweet Emily alone with a leech. He wanted to believe that this was still a rescue mission, but he was afraid that it was going to end in a recovery, not a rescue. He didn't know what he was going to do if Emily and his baby were dead. He just couldn't imagine living without his imprint.

***HP

James smirked triumphantly when his prey finally came into view. He was reclining against a tree tossing an apple up and down while dipping his toes into the stream. He had been here for three hours awaiting his runaways, and now here they were looking like exhausted, drowned, tasty little rats.

"Harry froze, his stomach dropping, when he spotted James waiting for them with a feral gleam in his red eyes. "No!" He whimpered fearfully as he backed into Emily who was right behind him.

Trying to catch her breath, which was hard seeing as she was shivering and her teeth were chattering, Emily gripped Harry's bony shoulders. James had been playing with them all along, this had just been another tactic to break Harry.

Harry started shaking his head. "No! No! I'm not going back with you. I'M NOT!" He screamed loudly. "You're a bad man."

"I know I am." James grinned cockily as he dropped into the water and started to slowly advance on his trembling prey. "Are you finished playing around? I have been patient with you, young prince, but I'm growing tired of your stubbornness. If you drain the bitch, I'll promise to never touch you again."

Emily could tell by the hungry look in the vampire's eyes and by the way he was licking his lips that he was lying. "Don't listen to him, Harry, he's lying."

"I know!" Harry said as he curled his tiny hands into fists. 

James froze mid step when he noticed that the water around Harry's waist was starting to bubble. He wasn't scared of the kid, but he was intrigued. The kid was too weak and too young to be a threat to him. "Do you want to hurt me, Harry?"

Harry clenched his fists tighter. "Yes." He hissed between clenched teeth. "You're a bad person."

"So you have said a couple times." James smirked. "But being bad is so much more fun than being good. Wouldn't it be so much easier to just give in, to stop fighting your instincts? You are a vampire, prince, and vampires drink human blood. How about I drain her blood into a glass for you, would that make you happier?"

Emily took a few steps back when the water around Harry started to swirl around him, almost like a little whirlpool. 

"I don't want to be bad, but if you come any closer I will do a bad thing." Harry warned. "I'm not going to let you hurt Emily."

"I'll accept that challenge." Daring the boy, James took three steps forward. "What are you going to do, Harry, splash me with your, weak, baby elemental powers?"

Throwing his hand out, Harry made a large amount of water shoot towards James with a force strong enough to pick him up and send him flying back a good thirty feet. 

Snarling, James jumped to his feet, his wet jeans sticking to him. "You're going to pay for that, kid. Better yet, you're girlfriend is going to pay for that. She's dead!"

Harry shot another jet of water at James, but this time the vampire was expecting it. With ease, he stepped aside and continued to advance on them. "Run!" Harry yelled to Emily as he continued to shoot jets of water at James. They were slowing him down, but they weren't stopping them.

Emily didn't want to leave Harry alone with James, but James was going to use her to hurt Harry. Turning so she could run towards the bank, she cried out in relief when a massive russet wolf stepped of the trees.

"Jacob!" Emily cried in relief as she sunk to her knees in the frigid water. The water came up to her chest now, but she didn't care, she was already soaked. She was safe now, the pack was here.

At the same time Jacob and Paul showed up, so too did the Cullens with Laurent. "What the hell?" Emmett gasped when he spotted the small boy magically shooting water at the nomad.

Harry stumbled backwards, James was almost on top of him. Using the last of his strength, he created a large wall of water. The wall was pretty impressive, it was at least twenty feet high, but it wouldn't have stopped James if the Cullens hadn't been there.

Snarling, Jasper launched himself at the nomad right when he went to push through the wall of water. James had been so focused on Harry and dodging his water jets that he hadn't noticed the other vampires or two shifters.

Harry lost control of his elemental magic, the wall of water falling in on him, when he got distracted by all the strangers. The wall came down crashing hard on Harry, the force dragging him under the water and down the stream.

"Harry!" Emily screamed. She went to chase after the kid, but sharp teeth gently closing over her arm prevented her from moving. Turning around, she came face to face with a wolfed out Sam.

"Sam!" Emily sobbed as she threw herself at the massive wolf. "Oh my god, Sam, I didn't think I would ever see you again."

James, knowing he was outnumbered, tossed the blonde vampire, who was fighting him and beating him, off of him and disappeared into the woods. He hated leaving Harry behind, but he would come back for him. He was pissed that Laurent was with the vampires, he obviously betrayed him. He would pay, he would get his revenge on his old friend for turning his back on him.

Emmett sprinted into the stream and snatched the kid before he could get swept too far away. Hauling him to his chest, he was just getting ready to climb out of the stream with him when he was stopped by three snarling wolves.

"Back off!" Emmett growled as he shielded the boy in his arms with his body.

"Sam, call them off!" Carlisle yelled, not wanting a war to start between them. Right now they were all on neutral ground, but they would fight if they had too. The wolves wanted blood, but he couldn't allow them to kill the boy. The shifters had no idea how powerful the Volturi were, they would decimate the entire tribe if they killed, or even so much as harmed the prince.

Jasper and Edward joined Emmett in the stream with the kid. "We don't want to fight you." Jasper warned. "But you can't have the kid."

The wolves refused to backdown, their glowing eyes locked on Harry who was limp in Emmett's arms.

"Sam, no!" Emily cried has she wrenched herself away from her wolfed out fiancé and started swimming through the stream to get to Harry. She was exhausted and on the verge of passing out, but she didn't care, she had to stop them from hurting Harry.

Edward lunged and caught Emily right as she started to sink under the water. Crying, she looked up at the three wolves that she knew to be Paul, Jacob, and Leah. "Don't you dare lay a paw or a tooth on this child, he is under my protection." Emily said fiercely.

Sam phased, uncaring that he was as naked as the day he was born. "Emily, the god damn boy is a leech. He kidnapped you and hurt you, I will kill him for that."

"Harry protected me." Emily corrected as she pleaded desperately with her mate. "It was the vampire that Jasper chased off that kidnapped me, not Harry. Harry is just a scared little boy who wants to go home. So help me, Sam, if you hurt him, I will never speak to you again."

Sam could tell by the fierceness in her voice and in eyes that Emily was serious. Raising his hand, he signaled for his wolves to stand down. "Emily, are you hurt?" He asked, his eyes softening.

Edward handed Emily over to Sam when he saw that she was too weak and too exhausted to move on her own. "I'm tired and hungry," Emily answered tiredly. "and freezing my ass off, but I'm alright."

Sam easily swept his fiancé up in his arm and started wading towards the bank. "Let's get you to the hospital. I thought I lost you." He said, his voice breaking.

"No!" Emily protested as she started to weakly struggle. "Not until I know Harry is alright. He needs me."

"He's a leech." Sam hissed.

"He's a little boy!" Emily shot back. "I'm not going to the hospital, Sam, I'm going with Harry and the Cullens."

"Sam." Carlisle interrupted. "I can look her over back at the house. You don't want to upset her in her condition."

Sam didn't like it, but he reluctantly agreed. He was just beyond happy to have his Emily back, safe in his arms. He thought for sure he had lost her forever.

Emmett carefully placed the prince on bank. "Carlisle, I think something is wrong, he's not waking up.

"Harry sleeps!" Emily called from where she was still being held in her naked fiancé' arm. "He also used a lot of his elemental magic while already weak. I don't know how he had the strength, but James would have killed me if he hadn't used his powers. He saved my life."

"Let's just get back to the house where I can better look everyone over." Carlisle suggested. He bent down to pick up the prince, but Emmett quickly beat him.

"I got him." Emmett said tightly. His instincts screaming at him to protect the small boy.

Carlisle raised his eyebrows, but inclined his head in acceptance. That was very strange behavior on Emmett's part.

"Where did Laurent go?" Jasper asked, just now noticing that the nomad was missing.

"Coward took off the second he saw the wolves." Rosalie spat in disgust. "We should have fed him to them."

"Aro will take care of him." Carlisle said gravely, having no doubt that Aro would find and kill Laurent. Right now, he was more concerned about the second nomad. If the tracker was willing to go against the kings just to get his hands on Harry, then he wasn't going to let a family of vegetarian vampires keep him from his prey. The sooner they got the Volturi here, the better.

Smirking, Edward looked to Alice, who was smirking back at him, then he looked to Emmett who was holding the prince in his arms like he was the most precious thing on the planet. He had seen Alice's vision two years ago so he knew why the prince was going to be important to their family. He didn't know exactly how everything was going to play out, but things were about to get very interesting. He wasn't too worried about the tracker, Emmett would keep the prince safe. The prince had now become his brother's number one priority, even if he didn't know it yet.

 

 

***HP

So, this may upset some people, but as you can see, Harry will have 2 mates, Felix and Emmett. I know there were a lot of people asking for a shifter mate, but I don't see Harry ever leaving Volterra and his fathers to live on the reservation. I also don't see Aro ever letting Harry be with a werewolf. Caius would lose his shit if Harry was mated to a wolf. Harry has been through enough, he doesn't need his daddies trying to kill his mate.

I haven't really decided where I'm going to go with this fic. I do want to bring the Wizarding World into it, but I'm undecided if I should make that a separate book? I don't know...sigh. Thoughts? Opinions?


	12. Chapter 12

A big thank you to everyone who takes the time to review. Your reviews feed my muse and makes it so I want to keep writing.

Friend me on FB Miste Potter

PLEASE REVIEW

***HP

 

 

Edward and Alice ran ahead of everyone else to get everything set up. Edward grabbed some clothes from Emmett for Sam, and Alice grabbed some clothes from Esme for Emily along with a mound of towels and blankets.

"Do we tell Emmett?" Alice asked when she met her brother in the living room?

"I'm not sure." Edward said, pursing his lips thoughtfully. "Harry is only ten and will be returning to Volterra, if Emmett knows that the prince is his mate, then he will want follow him back."

"We all end up eventually living in Italy." Alice reminded, having already seen it in her vision.

Edward wasn't happy that they were going to be living with, or close to the kings, but they were family and they would always stick together. Aro had been trying for ages to get him and Alice, it looked as though he would be finally getting his wish.

"Let's just wait and see how everything plays out." Edward suggested.

Alice nodded her head in agreement. "We don't have any clothes small enough to fit Harry!" She gasped, having just realized that.

"Do you have a t-shirt he can wear for now? I'm sure Rosalie won't mind running out and buying him a few outfits."

Alice made a soft humming noice. "I think I can find something that isn't too girly, but if he wears one of your t-shirts, it will hang on him like a nightgown and cover more of his bits."

"True." Edward once again sprinted upstairs to find a t-shirt for the prince.

Esme was the first to return, like with Alice and Edward, she ran ahead to prepare a meal for Emily. Emily's last meal had been lunch three days ago, not good for a pregnant woman.

"Do you need my help?" Alice offered, even though she had no clue how to cook.

Luckily for Emily, they had plenty of food in their kitchen. They had to keep up appearances so every week Esme would go grocery shopping, then cook everything and donate it to a homeless shelter three towns over. "I'm just making her a chicken sandwich. Carlisle wants her to start off light so it doesn't make her sick."

Hearing a commotion coming, Alice went back to the living room where everyone, including wolves, were filing in. "I think we're going to need more clothes."

"Out!" Sam barked to his wolves as he reluctantly placed his mate on her feet. He couldn't let her go though, she was too weak and too cold to stand on her own. "You have pants hidden all around forest, go find them."

"Sam, there's a bathroom down the hall and to the left." Carlisle instructed. "Why don't you take a warm shower with Emily to help warm her up."

"I'll show you." Alice offered as she grabbed the clothes for them.

Carlisle turned to Emmett, who was still holding onto the young prince. "Emmett, we need to get him dry and into some clean clothes."

Sighing, Emmett placed the prince on the couch then stepped back. His arms felt oddly empty without the boy in them.

Carlisle made quick work of stripping the boy then redressing him. "Rosalie, can you watch him while I heat up some blood?"

"And that's my cue to step out." Jasper groaned, not wanting to tempt himself. It had been over thirty years since he last slipped and drank human blood, but everyday was a struggle. He would be lying if he said he didn't think about drinking human blood at least a dozen times a day.

Alice gave her father an apologetic look. "I think I'm going to step out with Jasper." She normally didn't struggle as much with human blood, but she didn't want to tempt herself either, not with the shifters wandering around watching their every move like hawks.

Carlisle looked to his remaining children. "It's alright if you need to leave. I can call you back in when he has finished."

Grimacing, Edward left, but Rosalie and Emmett remained. "Is he going to be alright?" Emmett asked in concern. The boy looked so small, frail, and sickly. He actually looked like I corpse laying there.

"Physically he should be fine, but I'm not sure mentally. I don't exactly know what the nomads did to him. Edward may know more, I'll ask him when he returns. Do you mind watching him while heat up some blood?"

Emmett was quick to shake his head no, his eyes never leaving the small boy on the couch. Why did he all of a sudden feel so protective of him?

***HP

Sam very carefully removed his fiancé's wet clothes, his eyes mapping out every inch of her exposed skin while taking note of every bruise and scratch.

Emily closed her eyes and rested as she allowed Sam take care of her. Now that she was safe, she could barely keep her eyes open. She had hardly slept during her captivity, she had been too scared to close her eyes around the vampires.

Sam traced, with his fingers, a rather nasty looking bruise on the side of his mate's face. "How did you get this?" He asked her softly.

With her eyes still closed, Emily smiled tiredly when she felt Sam's lips softly kissing her bruised face. "I think that's where the vampire knocked me out when he took me. I don't remember anything from the actual kidnapping. I remember leaving the doctors office, then waking up on the forest floor handcuffed to a small boy who was being kicked by a vampire."

Seeing his mate shiver, Sam picked her up and entered the shower with her. Turning the shower on, he shielded her with his body until the water heated up. "I thought I lost you." He said shakily.

"I thought I lost me too." Emily said weakly. "Harry is an amazing little boy, but I don't think he could have lasted much longer. The poor boy hasn't fed in over two weeks."

"Poor boy!" Sam growled. "That poor boy is a vampire."

Emily opened her eyes and glared at her fiancé. "That vampire was handcuffed to me for three days and, despite his intense hunger and the burning in his throat, he didn't kill me. That bastard, James even beat the shit out of him and broke his bones for refusing to kill me. Harry is a good kid, I don't want to ever hear you talk bad about him again."

"I'm sorry, please don't get worked up." Sam pleaded, he didn't mean to upset his fiancé. "You know how hard it is for me being around leeches. These past few days have been a living nightmare for me, please be patient with me. 

Emily rested her head on Sam's chest and soaked in the heat from him, and the hot water beating down on them. As much as she wanted to stay there forever, she had to get back to Harry. She didn't want Harry to wake up to a bunch of strangers. As if reading her mind, Sam grabbed the body wash and started scrubbing his mate clean.

"You lost weight." Sam pointed out as he ran his soapy hands down her sides.

"I haven't eaten in three days." Emily mumbled sleepily.

Sam's large hand lingered on his mate's still flat abdomen. "Are you... Is everything..." Choking up and unable to the form the sentence he wanted to ask, Sam started crying.

"Hey!" Emily said softly as she cupped her fiancé's cheeks. "Sam, I'm alright, and so are the babies." 

Sam's bloodshot eyes widened. "Babies?" 

Grinning, Emily nodded her head. "The doctor confirmed the pregnancy, but Harry was able to hear two heart beats."

Sam immediately dropped to his knees and pressed his ear to Emily's stomach. "I can hear something, but it's still to feint for me to tell if there is one or two."

Emily smiled down at her loving mate. "Harry seemed pretty confidant that there are two, but maybe Dr. Cullen will be able to hear."

"I love you so much!" Sam proclaimed passionately.

"I love you too, my wolf."

***HP

Emily was exiting the bathroom when she heard a loud crash. Rushing around Sam, who was trying to block her way, she sprinted down the hallway and into the living room. Before she even had a chance to take in what was going on, a small body slammed into hers.

"You're not dead!" Harry cried into Emily's stomach.

Wrapping her arms around Harry, Emily looked up to find everyone watching them. "What happened?"

"He just woke up crying for you." Carlisle explained. "I tried to calm him, but he launched off the couch and tried to escape through the window."

Emily gasped when she saw the shattered floor to ceiling window. Dropping to her knees, she grabbed Harry's face so she could look him over. There were a few small cracks on his face and arms, but they were already healing. "It's alright, Harry, we're safe. James is gone, he can't hurt us anymore."

"I-I didn't kill him, did I?" Harry asked fearfully.

"No!" Emily was quick to reassure, she knew how much Harry worried about hurting people. "No, Harry, you did great. You held James off long enough for help to arrive."

"I-I did?"

"Yup!" Emily grinned. "Harry, I would like you to met Carlisle Cullen, he's a doctor and a vampire like you."

Carlisle took a seat on the edge of the couch so he wasn't towering over the frightened child. "Hello, Harry, how are you feeling?"

Harry gasped. "I have seen eyes like yours before when a man came to give me a test. Him and his wife were very nice and they gave me a stuffed dragon that I named Merlin. They both had yellow eyes just like yours."

"Were their names Eleazar and Carmen?" Carlisle asked gently. There weren't too many vegetarian vampires and more than likely Aro had called Eleazar back to see if Harry had any special abilities. After seeing him manipulating the water, he was obviously an elemental.

Harry nodded his head. "How come you have yellow eyes like them?"

Carlisle looked at the boy's black eyes, how was he controlling himself being so close to Emily? Over two weeks was a long time for a newborn to go without feeding. "Harry, like you, I am a vampire, but instead of drinking human blood, I drink animal blood."

Harry scrunched his face up in disgust. "You kill animals?" He loved animals, always had. He didn't want to kills animals either.

"We have to feed, Harry." Carlisle pointed out. "We feel that feeding from animals is better than feeding from humans."

"It's still killing." 

"It is." Carlisle agreed, growing fonder of the boy by the second. Here was this child, this small newborn, despite his burning hunger, not wanting to hurt or kill humans or animals.

Harry brought his hand up and rubbed his throat, it had never burned this bad before. Looking to Emily, who was still kneeling down in front of him, he slowly started to back up. "Emily, I think you should go."

Carlisle got to his feet at the same time Sam stepped between the little vampire and his mate. Scrunching his face up in disgust, Harry looked up at the large man. "Why do you smell so bad? I was scared that I was going to hurt Emily because I'm so hungry, but then your stink hit my nose."

Emmett threw his head back and started laughing loudly. Rosalie, who was standing next to him, also started laughing. Shaking his head, Carlisle held his hand out as he grinned at the prince. "Harry, I have some blood for you. It's in a glass like you're use to and no one had to get hurt getting it. I'm a doctor and I got the blood from people who donated to the hospital."

Harry's throat was burning horribly and his stomach was cramping with hunger, but he looked to Emily unsurely, not knowing if he could trust this man. He didn't know these vampires with yellow eyes, he didn't know if they were good, or bad like James. Getting a whiff of the big man again, he covered his sensitive nose as he took a few more steps backwards. The man really did reek!

Emily tried, but she couldn't contain her laughter. The look on Harry's face was just priceless. "It's alright, Harry, Carlisle and his family are good. Why don't you go with him to feed and I'll wait here for you and when you get back, I'll tell you why my fiancé smells real bad."

"I don't smell." Sam grumbled, though the corner of his lip tugged up in a small smile.

Harry looked at the yellow eyed man's outstretched hand. "You promise no one got hurt getting the blood?"

"I promise." Carlisle reassured.

Harry looked back at Emily one more time, but when she nodded her head, he turned and took the yellow eyed vampire's hand. 

"We're just going to go into the kitchen." Carlisle explained as he led the prince out of the living room, he was surprised when Emmett followed them.

Harry moaned when he scented his red juice. He knew now that it was blood, not juice, but it was going to take him a while for him to refer to it as blood. When he spotted the tall glass sitting on the counter filled with his red juice, he wanted to rush over, grab it, then guzzle it down, but he had better manners than that. It had just been so long though. He was use to his daddies giving him juice whenever he asked for it, but it had been almost three weeks since he had his last glass. 

Carlisle gave the boy's hand a squeeze, he could feel how badly the prince was trembling. "It's alright, Harry, drink what you want. I have more if you want it."

Harry sprinted through the kitchen, grabbed the glass off the counter, then quickly brought it to his lips. With no more thought about manners, he started drinking if as fast as he could.

Amazed at the prince's control, Carlisle pulled another glass of blood out of the microwave and handed it over to the young prince. Knowing that the boy was starving, he had prepared four glasses. 

Harry was feeling much better by the time he was on his fourth glass. The first three glasses he drank as fast as he could, but this last glass he was drinking slowly and savoring it. So what if it was blood, it was delicious. Was him drinking blood any different than Gregory Jordan from school eating a cheeseburger? Everyone had to eat something in order to live, he just had to have blood in order to live. Maybe, like with Carlisle, he could find donors to give him blood, then he wouldn't have to hurt anyone.

Emmett took a seat next to the young prince. Now that the kid was no longer inhaling his blood, he felt that it was safe to talk to him. "So, kid, come here often?"

Harry frowned over the top of his glass. "Excuse me?" He asked in confusion.

Emmett chuckled. "Sorry, just being silly. I'm Emmett, Emmett Cullen."

"I'm Harry." Harry offered. "Harry Potter, and you're really big."

"I'm really strong too." Emmett added with a wink.

"You're not as big or as strong as my Felix." Harry smirked, a touch of sadness in his voice, he really missed Felix.

"Pfffft! I'm bigger and stronger than Felix." Emmett protested playfully. "I can pull a tree out of the ground with my bare hands."

Harry looked out the window to all the beautiful trees, the Cullen's home must be pretty deep in the forest if it was surrounded by so many trees. He liked it, he liked being surrounded by nature. He loved Volturi Castle, but all he had there was the garden. Here, nature was wild and free. "Why would you want to pull a tree out of the ground. Trees are peaceful, they don't hurt anyone."

Emmett opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. How was he supposed to answer that.

Carlisle chuckled. "Emmett, Harry is an elemental, he has a special bond with nature." He explained, coming to his son's rescue.

"I-I don't want to hurt trees." Emmett quickly corrected. "I was just saying that I was strong enough to pull a tree out of the ground if I wanted to...which I totally don't. Trees are awesome!"

Harry cocked his head to the side, he could hear laughter coming from the other room. Were they laughing at him, or were they laughing at the silly, big vampire? "Well, I'm sure if Felix wanted to, he could pull a tree out of the ground too." Harry defended. "But it's stupid to pull a tree out of the ground. Trees can do many wonderful things. Did you know trees can suck up yucky gasses from the air and make oxygen? Trees can also give you shade on a hot day, and they can block the wind when it's super windy out. A lot of animals also make trees their homes, like squirrels and birds."

Harry scrunched his nose up. "You don't eat squirrels, do you?"

Emmett hadn't expected his innocent bragging comment to turn into a lesson all about trees. "Nah, kid, squirrels are too small. I would have to eat like a hundred squirrels to fill me up."

"I suppose." Harry said skeptically. "What kind of animals do you feed from?"

"Personally, I like bears." Emmett bragged. "It was a bear that killed me when I was a human."

"Really!" Harry gasped. "That's kind of cool."

Emmett puffed his chest out. "Yup, the darn thing snuck up on me while I was out hunting."

Harry started giggling. "You must have been a pretty bad hunter if a bear was able to sneak up on you."

"Ouch!" Emmett cried. "You wound me, kid. I'll have you know, I was a damn...darn," he quickly corrected when Carlisle cleared his throat. "I was a darn good hunter as a human, and I'm a darn good hunter as a vampire."

Smiling, Harry finished off his fourth glass of blood. He really liked Emmett. Emmett seemed like a good guy, he had kind eyes and a nice smile. He was even kind of funny.

"Are you feeling better now, Harry?" Carlisle asked, noticing that the boy looked much better.

"I feel a whole lot better." Harry sighed. "The burning in my throat is gone and I no longer feel like attacking Emily. Can I go see Emily now?"

Carlisle couldn't get over the control the prince had, he was even more in control than him. "Sure."

Grinning excitedly, Harry slid off the chair then rushed out of the room.

Carlisle stopped Emmett when he went to follow the prince. "What's going on with you?"

"Huh?" Emmett asked with a frown.

"You have been acting strange ever since you rescued the prince." Carlisle pointed out.

"I have?"

"Yes, you have."

Emmett shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno, I didn't notice anything. I like the kid, he intrigues me. I also feel oddly protective of him. It's strange."

Carlisle watched his son leave the room, his mind racing. "What do the two of you know?" He asked, knowing that Edward and Alice were creeping in through the backdoor without having to turn around.

"Well," Alice said softly so Emmett couldn't hear her from the other room. "we may happen to know something." She giggled.

"And?" Carlisle asked. "Are you going to share it with me?"

"You're no fun, Carlisle." Alice pouted. "Fine, the prince is Emmett's mate."

Closing his eyes, Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose. "Please tell me you're not serious."

"I thought you would be happy for him?" Alice asked.

"I am." Carlisle sighed heavily. "I'm thrilled that Emmett found his mate, even if it will be another ten years before he can be with him, but did it have to be Aro's son?"

Edward couldn't help but agree with his father. "It's not going to be easy at first, but everything will work out."

"We are forever going to be linked to the Volturi now."

"In-laws!" Alice giggled.

***HP

Harry wanted to sit on the couch next to Emily, but the smell of the man who was sitting next to her was killing him. There was room on the other side of her, but he really didn't want to get closer to the man's stink.

"Harry." Emily grinned. "You look so much better now that you have fed." And he did. Harry now had more color to him, under his eyes weren't as dark, and his once black eyes were now a blood red.

"I feel better too, but my eyes are red again."

"I think the red eyes look much better than the black." Emily pointed out.

"I like my green eyes better, but I don't know the charm to turn them back and Bill isn't here."

Emily wasn't sure what he meant about charm, but she could tell that Harry was a bit upset with his red eyes. Leaning forward, she whispered in his ear. "Do you want to know a secret? Red is my favorite color?"

"Really?" Harry asked, his eyes lighting up. 

Emily nodded her head. "I think the red eyes with your black hair make you look awesome."

Harry leaned in to hug Emily, but quickly flinched back when he got a big whiff of the man next to her. "I'm sorry, but you really do smell bad. Maybe Carlisle will let you take a shower."

Emily turned to her fiancé and busted out laughing when she saw the look on his face. "Hey, kid." Sam grumbled. "You don't smell so good yourself."

Emily lightly smacked Sam on the arm. "Don't be mean, Sam. Harry, the reason why Sam smells bad to you, is because he's a shapeshifter. He can turn into a werewolf."

Harry all of a sudden found the man a whole lot more interesting despite his bad body odor. "Is that why you smell like a really, really, really, bad smelling wet dog?"

Sam nodded his head. "And you smell like a nasty piece of rotting meat to me."

Harry stuck his tongue out and pretended to gag. "That's gross. Why do we smell bad to each other?"

"Because we're natural enemies." Sam explained. "Vampires and werewolves don't like each other."

"Well, that's just stupid." Harry snapped. "I don't even know you, and you don't know me, how can we hate each other?"

"It's just how it is. You're a vampire, and I'm a werewolf."

Harry rolled his eyes. "So what, who cares what we are. I'm a good kid, I have given you no reason to hate me."

"Harry's right." Emily agreed. "If anything, Sam, you should be thanking him. Harry saved my life back in the stream. James was going to kill me."

"He doesn't have to thank me." Harry protested. "I wasn't going to let James hurt you and the babies, you're my friend."

"Babies?" Carlisle asked as he entered the room with his medical bag. He had wanted to check Emily out earlier, but he had to see to Harry first. He had to make sure that he was fed and in control.

"There's two!" Harry cried excitedly. "I can hear their hearts beating when I put my ear on her tummy."

Sam frowned. "I couldn't hear anything."

"Harry is still considered a newborn vampire." Carlisle explained. "Right now his senses are stronger than the average vampires. He can see sharper, hear better, run faster, and he's even stronger. It's not surprising that he can hear the babies heartbeat already.

Harry wasn't sure about that, he wasn't that strong. He wasn't as strong as Felix or Alec, but he was stronger than Bill. "Can you hear the babies?" He asked Carlisle.

Carlisle pulled a stethoscope out of his bag. "I'm going to use this. Sticking my ear to her stomach isn't very professional."

Harry watched raptly as Carlisle stuck the strange thing in his ears and lifted Emily's shirt. He had never been to the doctors before so he wasn't sure what the tool did.

Carlisle grinned up at the prince. "You would make an excellent doctor, Harry. You're right, Emily is carrying twins." Knowing that Sam would want to hear, he handed the stethoscope over to him.

"I never thought about being a doctor before?"

"You're ten, Harry, you have a lot of time to think about what you want to be." Carlisle explained gently.

Harry started to panic when more of the large smelly men walked into the room. He wasn't use to being around so many strangers. "Can I go home now?" He asked in a small and scared voice.

Emmett, who had been lingering in the back of the room, started growling at Jacob, Seth, and Embry. They were scaring Harry and he didn't like that.

Sam, sensing the tension, got to his feet then helped Emily up. She was feeling better after her meal, but she was still weak and unsteady. "Let's get you home and to bed. You look like you could sleep for a week."

"What!" Harry cried, his eyes large and full of fear. "You're leaving me?"

"I can't stay, Harry." Emily explained gently. "This isn't my home, and I have friends and family that are worried about me. You're safe here though, the Cullens will look after you until your daddies get here."

"But I don't know them."

"You didn't know me three days ago either. Just give the Cullens a chance, they're good people."

Harry was trying to fight his tears, but he really didn't want Emily to go. Other than Jane, he didn't get to interact with women much, and Jane wasn't very motherly. Emily is exactly what he imagined a perfect mother would be like. He wished that she could be his mom. "Will I see you again?"

Emily sighed. "I really don't know, Harry."

"Harry, I know you love your daddies, but it really isn't safe for Emily to be around them." Carlisle tried to explain. "Caius also really hates werewolves."

Harry finally lost his battle with his tears. "Does that mean that I'll never get to see the twins?" He had really wanted to see the babies, he felt close to them after spending three days listening to their heartbeats. He was hoping to be something like a big brother to them, like Alec was to him.

"Oh, Harry." Emily cried as pulled the sobbing boy into her arms. "Maybe we can figure something out. We are from two totally different worlds, so this won't be easy."

"I'll talk to Aro." Carlisle offered. "Maybe the two of you can exchange letters, or FaceTime each other. Don't forget, Harry, you live all the way in Italy."

Harry forgot about that. He was in America now and that was far away from Italy. "I'm going to miss you," He cried into Emily's stomach. "I don't want to never see you again."

Emily kissed the top of Harry's head, she was crying too. "I have faith that we will see each other again, Prince Harry."

Clearing his throat, Sam held his hand out to the little vampire. "Thank you for keeping my mate and babies safe. Wolves and vampires aren't supposed to be friends, but I consider you a friend."

Despite the man's stink, Harry gave him a big hug. "I don't care if you smell real bad, you're my friend too. Please take care of Emily and the babies."

"I promise." Sam said gruffly.

***HP

Edward stopped Sam and Emily as they were leaving. "Sam, I know you can protect Emily, but keep her on the reservation with a wolf on her at all times until James' is found and killed. I heard his thoughts, he's a tracker who has never had his prey get away from him before, he's going to try to get Emily and Harry back."

Emily gripped Sam's arm tightly. "Will you be able to keep Harry safe. James, he was going to..."

"I know what he was going to do." Edward said feeling sick to his stomach. "Don't worry though, we can keep him safe until the Volturi get here. Sam, also a warning, the Volturi is the most powerful Coven in the world with vampires that have gifts that can destroy cities with just a thought. Until they leave, keep your pack close to the reservation. Caius has devoted his life to killing werewolves, don't give him a reason to attack. They won't respect our treaty, and you can't defeat them."

Normally Sam would defend his packs abilities, but there was something in Edward's voice that made him believe him. "We don't want any trouble. Please let us know when they leave."

"I will. Stay safe."

***HP

Demetri came to an abrupt halt, his eyes losing focus. "Something has changed, master. The prince and the tracker are no longer traveling together."

"Is the tracker close to the prince?" Aro asked anxiously. 

Demetri was quiet for a few minutes. "Yes, he seems to be circling the area where the prince is, but he's keeping his distance."

"Do you think someone rescued the prince?" Benjamin asked hopefully. 

"They would have to be one of us." Caius pointed out. "The tracker wouldn't be afraid to slaughter humans."

"Unless he's trying to keep a low profile." Felix suggested. "A mass killing would draw our attention."

"My friend, you have made a good point." Aro praised.

"There's more." Demetri added. "The tracker and the other immortal are no longer traveling together. The other vampire is heading towards Canada."

"And the tracker?" Aro asked. He knew that Demetri was doing his best, they had been hot on the tracker's heels, but he was still growing frustrated. The tracker had his son, he should have been beheaded weeks ago.

"Washington State." Demetri answered confidently. "The tracker is being sloppy. He's more concerned with getting the prince back than covering his tracks."

Aro pulled out his phone when he heard the text alert. "Ah, it's the lovely Mrs. Alice Cullen again."

"Does she want you to turn more children?" Caius asked arrogantly. He will still a bit sour that Aro had listened to her instead of him and turned Harry, but he couldn't imagine his life now without his little prince.

"Oh, how wonderful!" Aro proclaimed loudly. "The Cullens have rescued our prince. He's safe with them and anxious for his daddies to come and get him."

Bill didn't know who the Cullens were, but he was relived to hear that Harry was safe. He had been beating himself up ever since the night they were attacked. Everything had happened so fast, but he should have done more, maybe apparated Harry out or something. He felt like it was his fault that the prince was taken.

"Out of respect for the Cullens, seeing as they rescued our prince, we will feed first before entering their territory. I may find their lifestyle...disgusting," Aro made a face and tried not to gag. "but I will show them respect by not eating the people in their town. You have two hours, then we will meet back here."

Seeing as he didn't need blood, Bill cautiously approached Aro. "Master, if you have Harry's coordinates, I can apparate to him now. I'm sure he will welcome a friendly face."

"What an excellent idea. I will text Alice that you are coming, that way no one tears your throat out when you suddenly appear."

"Uhm, thank you." Bill said hesitantly. 

"You have nothing to worry about." Aro reassured. "The Cullens only drink animal blood, they are an odd coven, but no harm will come to you there."

Bill relaxed at hearing that. "Thank you, master."


	13. Chapter 13

Happy Father's Day to all the fathers out there and the mothers who have had to also fill the roll of fathers. I was going to wait a few days before posting, but thought it would be cute to post seeing it's Father's Day and Harry gets reunited with his daddies

Friend me on FB Miste Potter

Please review

***HP

 

Harry hated that Emily had to leave and he was already missing her, but at least the house was smelling better without Sam stinking it up. Looking around unsurely, he wasn't sure what to do. The Cullens seemed nice and all, but he knew nothing about them.

"That was a pretty wicked thing you were doing with the water." Emmett said, hoping to calm the kid. He could sense his sadness and unease from across the room and he wasn't even an empath like Jasper.

Harry grinned. "It was pretty cool, wasn't it? I have never been able to do anything like that before."

"Can you control all the elements?"

"Not fire." Harry answered shortly. "I-I don't like fire. Benjamin says that I have to learn all the elements, but I refuse to learn fire. Fire is bad!"

"Well, tell this Benjamin fellow to kiss your butt." Emmett joked, though he wanted to have a sit down with this Benjamin fellow. It was obvious to him that Harry was terrified of fire. He wondered what happened to cause such fear in him?

Harry carefully approached the large vampire and took a seat next to him. "Benjamin is an elemental like me, he's my teacher. His boyfriend is Bill, he's a wizard and my teacher too. I don't think Bill is a vampire though because he doesn't have red eyes, but I guess he could be charming them like he does mine. This is all very confusing, I didn't even know I was a vampire until Laurent told me."

"Are you alright with being a vampire?" Emmett asked in concern. It was hard enough for him to accept being a vampire, but Harry was just a kid...an extremely compassionate at that.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I really don't know what a vampire is. I know that I don't want to be like James and Laurent, they liked to hurt people. I don't know if my daddies are good or bad vampires, but I have never seen them hurt anyone. They do give me a lot of red juice, which I now know is blood, so I guess they have to hurt people too."

"Are they good to you?" Emmett asked, he wasn't going to give his opinion of his daddies to the little boy. It was clear to see that Harry loved Aro, Caius, and Marcus, and he wasn't going to ruin the boy's image of his daddies.

Harry smiled up at the big vampire. "They're the best! They have always been so nice to me, and loving. My uncle use to beat me all the time, but my daddies never ever hit me. My daddies play games with me, read me books, tuck me in at night, and they even color with me. Daddy Marcus is really good at coloring, Daddy Caius is the best at reading books because he makes all the funny voices, and Daddy Aro is the best at playing games because he is really, really smart. Daddy Aro is really hard to beat too, but sometimes he lets me win."

Emmett was having a hard time believing what he was hearing, it was so different from everything he ever heard about the kings. He had met them twice, and both times they had been arrogant and distant. Caius had looked at him like he was dog shit under his shoe, Marcus looked as bored as hell, and Aro had only been interested in Alice and Edward.

"The important thing is that your daddies are good to you, kiddo." Emmett reassured. "And it sounds like they love you very much."

Carlisle walked into the room, grinning when he spotted Emmett and Harry talking. He was happy that Emmett found his mate, even if he didn't know it yet, he just wished that his mate hadn't been someone tied so tightly with the Volturi. "Harry, Alice notified your daddies that you are here safe with us, they will be here soon to pick you up."

"Yes!" Harry cried as he launched off the couch. "I can't wait to see my daddies." He was so exited, he never wanted his daddies to ever leave him again."

"Well, you don't want them to see you dressed in Edward's shirt." Rosalie proclaimed as she handed Harry a bag. "I picked up a few things for you."

Harry looked up at the blonde vampire in wonder. "You are the prettiest girl that I have ever seen. You look like an angel."

Rosalie beamed down at the little vampire. "I like this kid, not only is he adorable, but he's smart and has good taste."

"He is smart and adorable." Emmett agreed with a wink. "The kid knows a heck of a lot about trees too."

Harry proudly puffed his little chest out. "I'm really good in school. Bill says that I'm even smarter than his little brother Ronald who is the same age as me. I love to learn, especially about nature and animals."

"I bet you are smart." Carlisle chuckled fondly, "Why don't you go take a shower and put your new clothes on. I'm sorry, but my wife Esme wasn't able to save your old clothes."

Frowning, Harry wrapped his arm around his middle. "I-I don't want them anyway. They're dirty, he...he touched me in those clothes,"

Rosalie closed her eyes, her heart going out to the poor boy. She knew what he was feeling, she had been gang raped herself. At least they had saved Harry before James took his innocence. She didn't like Laurent, he was a coward and a slime ball, but in the end he had done right by the prince. Aro was still going kill him, she didn't doubt that for a second, but because of him they were able to save Harry from being raped.

Emmett clenched his fists in anger. He wanted to go out and hunt the tracker down then personally feed him his fists. The bastard deserved death for what he did. Harry's scars on the outside healed because he was a vampire, but the scars on the inside were going to take much longer to heal.

Carlisle wanted to comfort the prince, but the boy didn't know him and right now he was very wary of strangers. Aro was keeping Harry in a protective bubble, and while he couldn't fault Aro for wanting to keep Harry safe, it also wasn't healthy for the boy to be confined to the castle at all times. At least Harry didn't seem to fully understand what James wanted to do to him. He knew that he didn't like his touch and that it was wrong, but he didn't know what it could have lead to had they not saved him.

Rosalie knelt down so she was at the prince's level. "I know how much you like nature, so I bought you a few different kinds of soaps that smell like the outside. After you get cleaned up, we can take you out back so you can see the trees that you love so much."

"I would like that." Harry grinned. "As long as Emmett goes too. He's so big and strong, James won't be able to get me if he's there."

"Damn straight he won't be able to." Emmett growled as he cracked his knuckles. "No one can get past me."

"Except for maybe Felix." Harry giggled, as he followed Rosalie out of the room and to the bathroom."

***HP

"There's so much nature." Harry sighed happily as he pressed his hands to the ground. When he had been with James, he didn't get the chance to enjoy the nature around him because he had been too scared. Now though, being here surrounded by all the Cullens deep in the forest, he was able to relax and soak in all the life around him.

Emmett watched in awe as the prince placed his hand on a small dead tree and brought it back to life again. "I'm never going to rip another tree from the ground again." He was also going to see that that little tree Harry brought back to life continued to thrive. That was now Harry's tree, and Harry was amazing.

"I have never been surrounded by so much nature, it makes me feel..."

"Alive? Free?"

"Benjamin!" Harry cried happily as he rushed to his friend.

Carlisle placed his hand on Emmett when he moved to interfere. He didn't know how the vampire snuck up on them, but Aro had warned him that the wizard and other elemental were coming ahead of them. 

"Oh, prince." Benjamin sighed as he picked the boy up. He could tell by how hard he was trembling that the boy was crying.

Harry wrapped his arms around Benjamin's neck and clung to him as tightly as he could. "I thought I would never see you again." He sobbed into Benjamin's neck.

Benjamin turned to Bill, who was watching with tears in his eyes. He wouldn't admit it to the prince, but he had feared that he would never see the boy again either. "You're safe now, little one, I promise you. Bill and I aren't going to leave your side until your daddies and Felix get here."

"Bill, is he alright?" Harry sniffed.

"I'm as good as new." Bill reassured as he reached out and caressed Harry's cheek.

Picking his head up off of Benjamin's shoulder, Harry reached out and grabbed Bill's hand, "I ran like you told me to, but he kept finding me. I was also afraid to go over the wall because daddy Aro told me to never go over the wall. I'm sorry I let him catch me."

Bill brushed the tears away from Harry's blood red eyes. It was strange seeing him with his red eyes again, he had been glamouring them for over him for two years now. "You did great, prince, none of what happened was your fault. You daddies and Felix took care of all the bad people."

"Except for Laurent and James." Harry whimpered. "They're still out there."

"And we will find them." Benjamin reassured. "Why don't you tell me more about the trees and forget about James and Laurent."

"Can you feel them?" Harry asked as he kicked his feet to be put down. "Can you feel the trees and all the other plants? I feel more alive, It's amazing here."

Benjamin smiled at the Cullens, they all were watching him carefully. He knew a bit about the Cullens, Aro had briefed him before he appareted here with his mate. He knew that there was a seer, a mind reader and an empath in the coven. They were a pretty powerful coven and he was grateful that they had stepped in and helped the prince.

Carlisle waited until Harry calmed down before introducing himself and his family. "So you are also an elemental?"

"I am." Benjamin grinned as he bent down and placed his hand on a bare spot of earth next to a tree and made moss grow.

Harry clapped his hands excitedly. "Benjamin is teaching me how to be as good as him."

"I bet he can't make a twenty foot wall of water like you did." Emmett bragged.

"What did you do?" Benjamin gasped in shock.

"Emily and I were in the water when James came at us." Harry started to explain in a small voice. At first I tried shooting water at him, but he was too fast. Then I made a big wall of water, but I lost my concentration and it came down on me."

"It was awesome!" Emmett gushed.

"It was pretty impressive." Jasper agreed. He had been quietly watching the newcomers, content that they didn't mean them or Harry any harm. Both men loved Harry very much.

"I'm so proud of you." Benjamin praised. "Did you get a nose bleed?"

"I didn't see a nose bleed, but he did pass out for about an hour." Carlisle explained.

Benjamin nodded his head. "That's to be expected, the prince is still coming into his powers. More than likely being out here surrounded by so many different elements is making him stronger. There is so much stone and darkness in Volturi castle, it's not very healthy for a growing elemental. Elementals should really be outside surrounded by nature, it feeds us and recharges us."

"There's the garden." Harry defended, he loved his home. "Daddy Marcus said because of me the garden is the most beautiful it has ever been."

"That is very true, prince, but it's not the same as being out in the wild where nature is abundant and free. Can you honestly tell me that you don't feel a difference?" Benjamin asked gently.

"It feels...incredible here." Harry admitted shyly. "But I still love the castle more, it's my home."

Using his powers, Benjamin made the air pic up until there was a small tornado of dried leaves swirling around Harry's feet. "Of course it's your home, but you will get stronger the more you can get out in the elements. Seeing you out here surrounded by untouched nature, there's a glow to you that you didn't have before. I'm going to talk to Aro about letting you out more. There is so much nature, so much life out in the world for you too experience. Being able to connect with nature more will make you a much stronger elemental.

***HP

Carlisle placed the glass in front of the prince. "You don't have to do this, I have more human blood."

Emmett chuckled from where he was standing on the opposite side of the bar. This was going to be good.

"I-I want to try it." Harry said with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

Jasper shook his head, a grin on his face. He remembered all too clearly his first taste of animal blood. It was...unforgettable to say the least.

Emmett looked to Edward and thought with a smirk, 'I bet you fifty that he hates it.'

Rolling his eyes, Edward inclined his head and accepted the bet. He didn't think it would matter either way if the prince liked the deer blood or not, Aro wouldn't let his son become a vegetarian vampire. Aro despised their lifestyle and thought lesser of them because of it. He found them weak and unworthy,

Benjamin was curious, but not curious enough to try the blood himself. He didn't like killing, but he was a vampire and human blood was their diet, he didn't see any reason trying to force himself to drink animal blood. Aro said that drinking animal blood also made a vampire weaker, and he never wanted to feel weak and helpless again.

Harry picked up the glass and brought it to his nose. Taking a deep breath, he scrunched his face up in disgust. "It smells dirty, like its rotten or something."

Bill's stomach was rolling in disgust as he watched the prince inspect the blood. He had lived with the Volturi for two years so the sight of human blood no longer affected him, but maybe he had been living with the vampires for too long because the thought of drinking deer blood made him want to gag. He was hiding his revulsion well though, he didn't want to upset Harry.

"The blood isn't dirty." Carlisle reassured. "It's just different than human blood, but it's still blood."

"Different." Harry repeated as he stared into the cup. The blood looked the same, but it surely didn't smell the same.

"Just do it!" Emmett cheered.

Harry quickly brought the glass to his lips and took a big gulp. He tried to swallow all the blood, but it was the most disgusting thing he had ever put in his mouth, even worse than the moldy sandwich he dug out of the dumpster behind the school when he was seven.

Edward had been closely monitoring the prince's thoughts, so he was prepared to catch the glass when it slipped from Harry's fingers.

 

Harry slapped his hand over his mouth in an attempt to keep the blood in. It was so bad though, he just wanted to spit it out. 

Howling with laughter, Emmett swooped in and picked the prince up then swiftly carried him to the sink. "Spit it out, kid."

Harry happily did as Emmett instructed, spitting out and gagging on the blood. Even though there was no more blood left in his mouth, the taste was still there. The taste was so bad that he couldn't even find the words to describe it.

Emmett was still howling with laughter as he carried the prince back to his seat. "Here you go." He said, pointing to a new glass. "This here's the good stuff to help chase that nasty taste away still stuck to your tongue."

Harry snatched up the glass and chugged the human blood down as fast as he could. If his daddy Aro was here he would say something about his manners, but he had to get the nasty taste out of his mouth. The inside of his mouth tasted like dirt and grass with a hint off copper. It was disgusting. 

"I take it you didn't like it, prince?" Benjamin grinned as he handed Harry a napkin. Normally Harry was an extremely neat child, too neat, so it was cute seeing him with blood dripping down his chin and neck.

Harry didn't want to be rude, the Cullens had been so nice to him, but he didn't want Benjamin to make the same mistake as he did and drink the animal blood. "It was horrible." He said honestly. "It was...I don't even know how to explain it. It didn't taste anything like human blood, not even close."

Jasper couldn't help but nod his head in agreement. Everything that Harry said was true, animal blood was disgusting. 

Harry looked to the Cullens, who thankfully were all still smiling at him."I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings or wasted your blood, but I really didn't like it. I don't know how you guys can drink that stuff. Does it taste any better directly from the animal?"

"No!" Jasper was the first to answer. "It doesn't taste any better."

"Then why put yourselves through drinking it, its vile?"

"Because we don't like killing people." Carlisle explained gently. "By living off of animal blood, we can remain in one area for longer and be a family."

"But it's so gross." Harry whined as he made a face.

"You grow use to it."

Harry looked to Jasper who was subtly shaking his head no. "I don't want to hurt people either, but I can't drink animal blood. There has to be a better way. Can't you use donors?"

"People can't know of our existence, prince." Benjamin explained. "They would hunt us."

"Why not just open up a blood bank or something then just keep the blood?"

"That's easier said then done." Carlisle sighed. 

"I don't understand." Harry mumbled. "I'm a vampire, I accept that, but I'm not going to be like James, I'm not going to hurt and kill people. I'll find a way to get my blood without being bad."

"You could always stun them, prince." Bill said thoughtfully as he tapped his wand against his leg. "You can stun them, extract some blood, then wake them up, they'll never know anything happened. They may feel a bit lightheaded depending how much blood you take, but they won't be hurt and they won't have to be killed."

"You have given this some thought?" Benjamin asked as he looked softly at his mate.

Bill shrugged his shoulders. "You will be biting me in a few years, of course I have given it some thought. Like Harry, I don't want to kill.

Harry cocked his head cutely to the side. "You're going to be a vampire too? Why?"

Bill wrapped his arm around Benjamin's waist. "Well, Benjamin and I are mates and we want to be together forever." He purposely left out the part where Aro would kill him if he didn't agree to be turned.

Harry looked at the pair in confusion. "What are mates? I remember my cousin calling his friend Piers his mate. Are mates like best friends? Will I get a best friend mate too?"

Alice clapped her hands excitedly. "Oh, I can't wait to hear this explanation. This is going to be good."

Carlisle, as not only the oldest adult, but also the oldest vampire, decided to step up and explain mates to Harry. "Harry, mates are two people who love each other very, very much, like a husband and wife, or a mommy and daddy. Mates are best friends, but it's a different kind of best friend than what your cousin and his friend Piers had."

"Is that why Benjamin and Bill kiss each other when they think I'm not looking? Are mates allowed to kiss each other?"

"Aro is going to kill us." Bill mumbled.

"Why, is kissing wrong?" Harry asked innocently.

"No, Harry, kissing isn't wrong, kissing is actually a wonderful thing." Carlisle stressed. "Your daddy just doesn't want them kissing a lot around you because kissing should be private. Little kids also don't need to see two people kissing all the time."

Harry pursed his lips. "Will I someday have a mate that I can kiss? I'm not sure that I want to kiss anyone, kissing looks gross, but I would like to have a best friend like Bill and Benjamin are best friends. They even share the same bed."

"Dudes, you're so dead." Emmett said as he laughed at the shocked looking Benjamin and Bill.

Carlisle took a seat on the stool next to the prince. "Harry, if you don't want to kiss, even if your mate wants to, you don't have to. No one has a right to touch your body or make you do something, like kissing, if you don't want to. I'm sure that there is a mate out there for you, but right now you're only ten years old, far too young to be worried about mates and kissing."

"I didn't like it when James touched me." Harry admitted in a small and scared voice. 

Jasper cringed when he felt raw anger pouring off of Emmett. Everyone in the room was angry, but Emmett's anger was so strong that it was overpowering everyone else's. Not wanting his brother to lose it and scare the prince, he started pushing calming energy into him.

"James touching you like that was bad, he had no right to do that." Carlisle tried to explain carefully. "But it wasn't your fault. James is a bad person, but you are a good person, Harry, a very good person."

Harry sat quietly for a few minutes as he thought about what Carlisle said. "Will I still be a good person if I drink human blood? I don't want to hurt anyone, but animal blood is disgusting."

Aro entered the kitchen like he owned it followed by his brothers and his four favorites, Alec, Jane, Felix, and Demetri. "Not only is animal blood disgusting, my sweet childe, but it also weakens you and you powers."

"Daddy!" Harry was off the chair and in Aro's arms faster than what a human can blink.

"My sweet, sweet, childe." Aro said as he buried his nose in his son's hair and inhaled his wonderful scent. "We have been so worried about you."

Harry was sobbing hard, almost uncontrollably, he never wanted his daddy to ever let him go. "Please don't e-ever leave me again. You weren't there and the bad m-men came and t-took me away."

"Don't worry, my childe, all the bad people who broke into our castle are gone." Aro reassured darkly. "You are my son, my greatest joy, I'm never going to let anyone hurt you again."

Edward cringed as he saw in Aro's head, him ripping off Stefan's head. It wasn't just Stefan, everyone was dead, at least fifty immortals. They deserved it of course, but it was still hard to watch.

Aro removed the dragon hide glove he always wore when he didn't want touch someone and see their memories. Just because he had the gift, didn't mean he wanted to always see that person's past. His gift was a blessing, but also a curse. Cupping the back of his sobbing and trembling son's neck, he watched with clenched teeth as his son's kidnapping ordeal played out in his head.

"Brother?" Caius questioned when Aro's eyes started to bleed black.

Aro shook his head no, he was too upset right now to talk, he needed to calm down before he scared his poor childe. Harry was extremely delicate right now and confused over what happened, he needed his daddy, not an enraged vampire. James and Laurent were going to pay dearly for hurting his son. James he was going to personally make sure suffered a special kind of hell before killing him.

A lot had happened to his son the past few weeks, but the knowledge that the Cullens had a treaty with a pack of werewolf shifters was very interesting. Normally they would wipe out the pack, but his son had formed a special connection with the alpha's mate. The woman had helped his childe and comforted him when he was scared and hurting, he couldn't repay her by wiping out her pack. His son would also be hurt if they took out the pack, and right now the last thing he wanted to do was hurt his son. Harry had been hurt enough.

"Aro." Carlisle bowed respectfully as he still clung to sobbing son. "It's a pleasure to see you again, though I wish the circumstances would have be different."

Aro could tell by how limp his son was getting in his arms that he was crying himself to sleep. His poor baby had hardly slept since his kidnapping, he was both physically and mentally exhausted. "Felix, do you mind?" He asked once he knew his prince was out of it.

Felix very gently took the prince from his master and cradled him in his large arms as though he were the most precious thing in the world.

Edward couldn't believe what he was seeing in Felix's head. Not only was Harry Emmett's mate, but he was also Felix's. He wasn't sure how that was going to work, but at least Harry would have two of the strongest vampires in the world protecting him. Things were going to get even more complicated then what he had been expecting.

Aro didn't put his glove back on before reaching his hand out to shake Carlisle's. "Carlisle, it's always a pleasure."

Carlisle didn't have a choice but to take Aro's hand. He didn't like Aro seeing everything that was in his head, but there was no way to block him.

Aro's eyes widened as he turned to look at Emmett. "Now that's very interesting, very interesting indeed."

Confused, Emmett looked behind him to see if someone was standing behind him because Aro had never found him interesting before. He was getting a bit creeped out with how the king was looking at him.

Aro knew of the large vampire, he also knew of his potential. Eleazar had still been in his guard when he first met the vampire, a newborn at the time, and Eleazar had seen great potential in him. According to Eleazar, Emmett's strength matched those of Felix's, but Emmett was quicker physically, where Felix was quicker of the mind. He had wanted to recruit Emmett to his guard, but Carlisle had already poisoned him with his vegetarian ways. He had no use in his guard for an immortal who purposely cripples himself.

Emmett wasn't sure what to do when Aro stuck his hand out for him to take. He knew what this meant, he knew that Aro would see everything in his head the second he touched his hand. It's not as though he had anything to hide, but it still felt like an invasion of privacy, like a mental mind rape.

"Emmett." Carlisle warned when his son refused to take Aro's hand.

Emmett reluctantly took the kings hand, confused as to why he was all of a sudden interested in him. He hadn't done anything to draw the king's attention, he was nothing special.

Smirking, Aro withdrew his hand and took a few steps back. Emmett, with the right training, would make an excellent mate for his son, but he was going to have to change his ways if he wanted to be the mate of his little prince. He had seen in his head how strong the immortal was after he had slipped and drank human blood, he may even be stronger than Felix.

"Felix, please take the prince to an upstairs room where he can rest comfortably while I have a little chat with Emmett Cullen. And, Felix, no matter what you hear, you are not to leave the prince's side. The tracker is still out there and he won't give up. It's not in a trackers nature to give up their prey." He also didn't want Felix confronting the vegetarian immortal over also being Harry's mate, at least not until after he had had a little talk with the yellow eyed immortal.

"There's a bed in my room." Alice offered as she looked anxiously between her brother and Aro. 

"Did I do something wrong?" Emmett asked after Felix left with Harry. 

Aro turned to Carlisle. "He's your childe, Carlisle, would you like to tell him, or do you want me to do the honors?"

"Tell me what?"

Carlisle took a deep, unneeded breath. "I'll tell him, Aro."

"Tell me what?" Emmett asked again.

"Emmett, how do you feel about Harry?" Carlisle asked,

Emmett frowned, "The prince? I don't know, he's a sweet kid with a wicked cool gift. I wish I could shoot water at people and regrow trees."

"But how does being around him make you feel?"

Emmett wasn't sure what his father was getting at. What the hell was he trying to say? "How does he make me feel? That's kind of a strange question, isn't it? Like I said, he's a sweet and very smart kid, I guess I feel really protective of him."

"That's because, Emmett, Harry is your mate." Carlisle confessed.

"Actually, Harry is both Emmett's and Felix's mate." Marcus corrected. The bond between Harry and Emmett was still extremely feint, but he had noticed it as soon as he walked into the room.

Emmett repeatedly opened and closed his mouth at a loss for words. How could little Harry be his mate, wouldn't he feel the mate pull?

"He's still young, Emmett," Edward said having read his brother's thoughts. "You feel very protective of him and drawn to him, but you won't feel the mate pull until he is of age."

"You knew?' Emmett accused.

"Alice saw it in a vision," Edward confessed. "We were just waiting until things settled before telling you."

"Are you okay, son?" Carlisle asked.

"I-I don't know. I think I'm in shock right now. I knew that there was a connection there, but I had no clue that he was my mate."

"Possible mate." Aro corrected smugly. "Just because fate chose you to be my son's mate, doesn't mean that I'll allow it. You are a weak immortal who cripples himself by drinking animal blood. My son, the prince, deserves only the best, and right now with your sickening yellow eyes, you are not what's best for my son."

"What?" Emmett gasped. "You want me to drink human blood?"

"If you wish to be with Harry in the future, then yes, you will have to give up your vegetarian lifestyle. Consuming only animal blood weakens a vampire, and my son will not have a weak mate. You will live up to your potential, or you will live forever without your mate."

Carlisle had been afraid that this was going happen. "Emmett, I know that you don't want to hear this, but Aro is right. Drinking only animal blood does make us weaker, but it also makes us more human. "

Emmett shook his head no. "But I'm strong now, stronger than everyone in this room."

"Imagine how much stronger you will be if you stop crippling yourself and drink human blood." Aro pointed out. "This is not up for discussion. It's simple, if you wish to be with your mate, you will drink human blood. I don't care if your squeamish about killing humans, you will find a way to get human blood, or you will be banned from seeing my son."

"If I start drinking human blood, I'll become blood crazed and I won't be able to stop myself."

Demetri started chuckling, "You make it sound like we have no control over ourselves."

"That's because he does become blood crazed after drinking human blood, but that's only because his body isn't use to getting what it's supposed to be getting." Aro explained. "We have no less control over ourselves around blood than you do, but unlike you, we won't go crazy and want to binge after tasting just a few drops of human blood. Take my prince for example, he went over two weeks without feeding, yet he was able to control himself around the human woman he was forced to be with. My prince is still a newborn and a childe, if he can control himself, then so too can you."

"Emmett." Carlisle said gently. "Harry is only ten, he won't be ready to mate for a very long time. You have time to think about this, you don't have to make a decision today. You will still be my son, even if you decide to start feeding from humans."

Emmett numbly nodded his head. He didn't know what he was going to do, he already felt drawn to Harry and crazy protective of him, but could he start feeding from humans now after fighting his instincts for so long? He wasn't perfect like Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie, he had slipped a few times and fed from humans, but every time he had always felt horribly guilty for killing. He had felt amazing after drinking human blood though, almost like he would imagine a drug high would feel like. He had felt like he could take on the world and conquer it.

He wanted to be the best mate for his mate, he wanted to able to protect Harry and cherish him. Was he crippling himself my feeding from animals? Aro was right, Harry did deserve only the best, but could he be that for Harry? The thought of feeding from humans sickened him, but the thought of never being with his mate made him feel like his heart was being crushed. He would always wonder and worry about Harry, and he didn't think he could live that way.

"I-I need to get some air." Emmett said softly as he brushed past his father and headed towards the backdoor.

Edward started following his brother. "I'll watch over him." He felt bad for Emmett, this wasn't going to be easy for him.


	14. Chapter 14

Ignore any mistakes, I rushed my edit to get this up before leaving for my husband's family 4TH of July cookout. Happy 4Th to all my readers here in the USA.

Friend me on FB Miste Potter

Please Review.

***HP

 

Edward didn't say anything, he just quietly took a seat on the ground next to his brother and waited. Emmett's thoughts were a jumbled mess and almost impossible to read. There wasn't much he could say or do anyway to help, Emmett had to work this out on his own. It was a pretty big ultimatum that Aro had given his brother, not to mention cruel.

"What would you do, Eddie?" Emmett asked heavily as he stared unblinkingly into the woods.

Edward looked to his troubled brother for few long minutes before answering. "If it were me and I had to drink human blood in order to be with Rosalie, I wouldn't hesitate to kill. Rose, she's my everything and I would do anything for her."

Emmett glumly nodded his head already knowing that that would be Edward's answer. "Do you think what Aro said is true, do you think we are weaker because we feed from animals?"

"I do. When I spent those ten years feeding from humans, I had never been stronger or faster. Even my mind reading abilities were stronger. This isn't going to be an easy decision for you, brother."

"It's actually pretty simple." Emmett sighed. "Harry is my mate and I already feel the pull to be near him and to protect him. I don't want to kill, but I'm not going to abandon my mate. Nothing is more important than Harry, not even the lives of strangers."

"Harry is only ten." Edward gently reminded. "You don't have to start feeding from humans now. You have years before Harry will be ready to be mated."

Emmett shook his head no. "I'm returning to Volterra with him." He said having already made his mind up. "He's already been kidnapped from there once, I'm not going to let anything else happen to him."

Edward nodded his head knowingly. He knew that eventually Emmett would end up in Volterra, he just hadn't expected it to be so soon. He couldn't blame him, if it were him he would be doing the same.

"You still going to love me when I'm all scary red eyed with blood on my hands?" Emmett asked halfheartedly. 

Edward playfully shoved his brother. "Don't be an idiot, of course I will. Emmett, I trust that you're not going to change just because you will be feeding from humans. You're a good person regardless of where your blood comes from."

***HP

Leaning over the table, Jasper pointed to a spot on the map. "He went east towards here, but he isn't going to go far. He's a tracker, he's not going to give Harry up."

Demetri nodded his head in agreement. "I can sense that he isn't far, but he's constantly moving so it's hard to pinpoint his exact location. He's not stupid, he knows that my abilities are stronger than his."

"And the other one?" Aro asked as he studied the map.

"He left the country, master. He's currently in Canada but he's still moving." Demetri said without hesitating. Now that Laurent wasn't traveling with the tracker, it was easy for him to track him.

"I read in his mind that he was going to go to Siberia for a few centuries." Edward offered. "I don't know how serious he was, but that's what he had been thinking at the time."

"That one is of no importance right now, Demetri will have no problems tracking him at a later date. The other one though, James, he must be dealt with before we return home. I want my prince to feel safe once again in Volterra." Aro said darkly. "I don't want him always looking over his shoulder and afraid of every little shadow. He was like that when I first turned him, the tracker ruined two years of progress."

Jasper folded up his map. "Unless he gives up the prince, he's not going to get away, not with the shifters hunting him too."

Edward shook his head. "He's not going to give up the prince, I read his mind. If anything, the kings being here will have excited him even more. He lives for this, he lives for the hunt. James wants revenge for you killing his wife while he was still human. Harry is his greatest prize...his ultimate hunting trophy. He wants break the prince then turn him against you."

Aro's eyes started to bleed black again. "The tracker will die, but it will not be a quick death. He beat my child and put his dirty hands all over him. He was going to rape my ten year old son. I know we have had our differences, but I'll forever be grateful to you and your family for saving the prince. I'm even grateful to the filthy wolves and the alpha's mate. Because of her compassion and strength, her pack will live to see another day."

Caius started snarling. "You should have slaughtered the diseased mutts the second you learned of their existence. If you were too delicate to do it yourselves, then you should have contacted us. The only good werewolf is a dead werewolf."

Carlisle knew of Caius' extreme hate for werewolves ever since one almost killed him. Since then, he had been doing his best to bring about the extinction of true werewolves, and werewolf shifters. "We have a treaty with the tribe, and have had one for a very long time. While they can be arrogant at times, they have held up to their end of the treaty. We would like to continue living here, so I beg you to please not hunt them."

"Werewolves are..."

"Now brother," Aro interrupted not wanting to hear another of Caius' long winded rants about werewolves, he had been forced to listen to them for over two thousand years. "Our little prince has formed a special bond with the alpha's mate, he would be most upset with us if we killed her and her pack mutts. As she also helped save our prince, I will reward her by not decimating her tribe."

"Our resources will also be better put to use tracking the tracker." Marcus added. "We didn't come here to hunt wolves, they are of no importance to us. We must take care of the tracker then return home, we have been away from Volterra for too long already."

Aro's entire face lit up when Alice walked into the room. "My lovely Alice!" He coo'd, as he held his bare hand out for her to take. "I do so apologize for not talking to you earlier, but I had to see to my poor distraught son. A son that I have you to thank for."

Alice didn't hesitate to take Aro's hand, she had nothing to hide. "Aro, forgive me for not seeing this in time to prevent the prince's abduction and suffering, but I have no control over when I get my visions. I would have contacted you immediately had I known. My visions are subjective, originally the prince wasn't supposed to meet Emmett until he was sixteen."

"It's alright, my childe, there's nothing to forgive." Aro said silky has he brought Alice's hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of it. "I wish that these events had never had happened, especially my son being abducted, but it has brought our two covens closer together. With young Emmett being my son's second mate, we are as good as family now."

Smiling, Alice retracted her hand. She was sure that Aro just loved finally getting his hands on her and Edward, but there was nothing to be done about it now. Harry was Emmett's mate, he was now family. Harry had changed the kings though, it was almost as though they now had hearts. Three years ago the Volturi would have slaughtered the wolves, nothing they could have said would have stopped them. It was amazing how one small child changed the most ruthless vampires in the world.

Aro looked around the room, his red eyes shining with excitement. "I believe that we should all split to search for the tracker, but we should go in pairs, one Cullen and one guard, this will be a great way for our two families to get to know each other better."

Aro held his hand out to Jane. "Jane dear, why don't you accompany the lovely Alice?"

Smirking, Jane stepped forward and took her master's hand. "It will be a pleasure, master." She said sweetly.

"I want you to play nice, childe." Aro warned. "The Cullens are now family and you are to treat them as such."

Jane bowed. "Of course, master, I wouldn't dare hurt family."

Alice didn't let the young teen intimidate her, even though she knew how dangerous Jane was. Jane was probably the most dangerous vampire in the world. Grinning, she bounced up to the young girl. "This is a great idea, we can become best friends."

Jane grimaced, she hated hyper people and she had no desire to get to know the seer better. She knew how much Aro coveted her, and that alone was enough for her to hate her.

Aro clapped his hands. "Excellent! Alec, why don't you and Edward pair together?"

Reading Alec's thoughts, Edward was surprised to find that the teenager actually wanted to go with him. Despite being god knows how many of hundreds of years old, Alec was still a curious teenager at heart. 

"Yes, master." Alec said as he approached the mind reader. Curious, he mentally asked, "Are you a true mind reader? Can you hear me?"

Smirking, Edward inclined his head. "Yes, I can hear you."

"This is so much fun!" Aro gushed. "Alright, how about next we pair off Demetri and Jasper? A tracker and an empath and two warriors with impressive fighting skills."

Emmett, who had been lingering in the back of the room, already knew who he was going to be pared with. He never imagined that he would have to share his mate, he wasn't even sure how that would work. He had met Felix twice and had never felt anything towards him, so obviously they weren't mates too. This was going to be extremely awkward. For Harry they were going to have to learn to get along, but vampires were known for being extremely possessive and protective of their mate.

Aro started tapping his chin with his finger. "Now, who to pair the beautiful Rosalie with?"

"I think brother, seeing as this is the Cullen's home, that Esme should stay behind and help see to our prince." Marcus suggested. "I too shall be staying behind, Harry will panic if he wakes and finds all of his daddies missing."

"But of course, brother." Aro nodded. "I think William should stay behind too along with the rest of the guard. Rosalie can go with Benjamin and Carlisle shall accompany myself and Caius." He wasn't going to trust Caius on his own, not with the wolves close by.

"That only leaves Emmett and Felix." Aro smirked. "I believe that this will be a perfect time for my son's two mate to get to know each other better. Harry is the most important thing to me in the world, his happiness is my priority. If his two mates can't learn to get along, then I will behead the both of you."

Gulping, Emmett shifted uncomfortably on his feet. He wished that he could say that Aro's bark was worse than his bite, but he knew that Aro wouldn't hesitate in separating his head from his body if he hurt Harry. Not that he would ever purposely hurt Harry, but he could see where him not getting along with Felix would hurt the prince. Harry didn't like violence.

"Great, now that the pairing is out of the way, we will all separate and hunt the tracker. I don't want him dead if possible, but please feel free to inflict unimaginable pain on him." Here Aro looked to Jane with a grin.

Marcus got to his feet. "I shall go and relieve Felix so he can join the hunt."

***HP

Marcus entered the bedroom, smiling softly when his eyes landed on his slumbering son. He had missed the boy something terribly these past few weeks. "How is he?" He asked the large man standing guard at the foot of his son's bed.

"He hasn't so much as twitched." Felix answered softly, not wishing to disturb his mate. "I don't believe he slept well in captivity so he is now making up on missed sleep. Even though he is sleeping, subconsciously he knows that we are here so he feels safe enough to let go. He needs this, this is a healing sleep."

"You never cease to amaze me, old friend." Marcus said gently. "You are by far smarter than what you let on."

"I have been around for a long time, master, and have done a lot of people watching."

"A passion that you passed on to my son." Marcus chuckled, recalling all the hours Felix and Harry spent sitting on the wall watching the humans go by.

"The prince is such a compassionate child, I do not deserve him."

"Felix, I have known you for a very long time, I couldn't ask for a better mate for my son. I know you will always put Harry's interests first, which is why I ask you to remember that when dealing with young Emmett Cullen."

Felix's top lip curled up, a hint of a fang showing. "He's weak, he's going to have to prove himself before I trust him with the prince." He knew that triads happened sometimes in mateships, but he had never imagined that he would be in one. It had been two hours since he had first found out that the vegetarian vampire was also the prince's mate and he still didn't know how he felt about it.

"I believe that he too will prove himself worthy. I know it won't be easy at first, but from a father's point of view, I am happy that my son will have two incredibly strong and gifted mates to stand at his side. What happened while we were in Romania can't happen again. The castle I can lose, but not my son. Fate chose the two of you to be his mates, the two of you will learn to get along for Harry's sake."

Felix gave a slight bow. "I will do my best to get along with him."

Sighing heavily, Marcus watched as Felix jumped out of the window rather than take the stairs. He hoped that the two immortals learned to get along, but he had a feeling that there would be a lot of head butting. Both men were extremely powerful, he just hoped that his sweet son didn't get stuck in the middle.

***HP

Felix landed in front of the immortal that he would be sharing his mate with. Seeing that he was a good two inches taller than the vegetarian vampire at an impressive six foot, seven inches, he smirked down at him.

Emmett clenched his fists tightly at his sides as he glared at the other immortal, refusing to back down from him. Felix may be taller than him, but he was much more muscular than him.

"Now boys," Alice giggled nervously as she squeezed herself between the two massive immortals. Poor Harry was going to be dwarfed by these two men, she had already seen in her vision that Harry wouldn't grow any taller than her. It was a good thing that the boy was crazy powerful. "Lets remember that Harry loves the trees and that he will be upset if you destroy half the forest by fighting."

Out of respect for the small female immortal, Felix took a step back. Clenching his teeth, he continued to stare into the sickening yellow eyes of the weak immortal in front of him. Emmett Cullen may be strong, but until he started consuming human blood, he was nothing but a week and pathetic excuse for a vampire. 

"Felix!" Aro said smoothly as he approached the glaring pair, the tension so thick around them that he could almost physically see it. "Now is not the time. We must take care of the hunter so we can return home."

"Son." Carlisle called. "Aro's right. Harry won't be safe until we have taken out the tracker. Think of your mate."

Emmett glared at the other immortal for another minute before reluctantly backing down. 

Carlisle turned to Aro. "Maybe we should separate the two of them for now."

Aro's grin was blinding. "But this is so much more fun. Maybe not now, but the two of them are going to have to fight for dominance. Emmett won't win of course, not with the animal blood poisoning him, but once he transitions, the battle between the two of them will be very interesting. Even I can't predict who will win."

Aro pouted when he saw that Carlisle wasn't happy with his decision to send the two brutes out on their own. "Very well." He sighed. "I will go with my son's mates to referee, and you will go with Caius to make sure he doesn't kill any wolves."

Carlisle was surprised that Aro gave in, normally once he gave an order he stuck to it like a stubborn mule. Harry had really changed the king. It wasn't that he didn't think Emmett couldn't protect himself against Felix, he just didn't want them distracted while looked for the tracker. The vampire was very dangerous and very determined, they had to take him out before he got his hands back on the prince.

"Alright, children," Aro called. "I want everyone to be on their best behavior and to keep your eyes open. I'll be very disappointed if we return empty handed. This tracker must be found and dealt with."

Edward pulled out his phone a sent a quick warning text out to Sam. The forest was going to be crawling with Volturi, he needed to keep his wolves on the reservation.

***HP

Marcus reached out and placed his hand on his son's chest when he started whimpering in his sleep. "Easy, childe, you're safe. Daddy is here."

"D-Daddy?" Harry whimpered sleepily.

"I'm here, my prince."

Without even opening his eyes, Harry launched himself at his daddy. "I was having a bad dream, daddy. The bad man killed you and daddies Aro and Caius and took me away. Please don't let him take me away again. Please don't let him hurt me."

Marcus closed his eyes as pain lanced through his heart at his son's words. Holding him tight to his chest, he started to rub his small back. "The bad man will never get his hands on you again. Your daddies Aro and Caius are out looking for him along with Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri, Benjamin, and the Cullens. You are safe, my childe."

"I was so scared." Harry sobbed as he clung desperately to Marcus. "He was so mean and I did almost everything that he said. He kept hitting and kicking me, I don't know what I did wrong. Benjamin said to be good until you were able to find me, and I tried my hardest to be good. He wanted me to kill Emily, but Emily was such a nice lady, I couldn't hurt her. She also had twin babies in her belly, twins like Jane and Alec, if I would have killed her I also would have killed the babies. I don't want to be a bad vampire, I want to be a good vampire."

"You are so very good, my sweet one." Marcus reassured. "You did nothing wrong, the tracker was mad at daddy Aro so he used you to hurt him. And it worked, you daddy Aro was so scared when we couldn't find you. We all were scared."

"I love you so much, daddy Marcus, don't ever leave me again. I promise that I'll always be a good boy."

"I know, baby, you have always been a good boy. Your daddies are going to take care this though, we're going to make it so the tracker can never hurt you again."

Harry pulled back so he could look up at his daddy. "Are you going to kill him?" He asked in a small voice.

"Yes." Marcus answered without hesitating. He wasn't going to lie to his son, not about this. "James is a very bad man who will never stop trying to get you. The only way to keep you safe is by killing him."

Harry chewed on his lips. "Okay, I think I understand. If daddy Aro doesn't kill him, he may get Emily and her babies again."

"And you, prince." Marcus stressed. "Your other daddies and I will do whatever we have to do to keep you safe."

"Including turning me into a vampire?" Harry asked in a small and unsure voice.

Marcus' eyes softened, he knew that Harry was going to question his immortality, he had just hoped that Aro was going to be the one he questioned. "When we found you, childe, you were minutes away from dying. Your uncle had beat you so bad that he broke your bones and crushed your organs. We had heard your cries from far away, but by the time we got there it was too late. It is against our law to turn children, they can't control their bloodlust and they end up killing too many people. Aro had felt an instant connection with you though, he had never seen a human fight so hard to stay alive. He was going to grant you a merciful death and put you out of your suffering, but Alice Cullen contacted him and told him that you were going to be very special to us and to turn you. She also told us that you were a wizard and that with the help of your magic you would continue to grow. So Aro turned you and made you our son."

"We love you so very much, Harry. You may not be our child by blood, but you are our child by heart. Before you came into our lives, we were sad and lonely. You have made us the happiest vampires on the planet."

Sniffling, Harry threw himself back into his daddy Marcus' arms. "I love you too, daddy. I'm glad that you saved me, I didn't want to die. I remember just thinking that I wanted someone to love me, but instead of someone, I got three daddies. I don't care that I have to drink human blood, I'll drink all the blood in world if it means I get to stay with you."

Marcus chuckled at his son's innocence. "I'm relieved that you're not angry at us for turning you into a vampire, but I think you were born for this life. You, my little prince, are the perfect vampire."

Harry curled in on himself. "James said that I was bad because I wouldn't kill Emily. I don't want to hurt anyone or kill anyone. I don't even want to hurt animals like the Cullens do. I don't think I make a very good vampire at all."

"Then don't hurt or kill." Marcus said simply. "If you don't want to get your blood by biting humans, then I will find another way to get your blood. As for animal blood, that isn't healthy for you childe. Animal blood can keep a vampire going, but it makes them weaker than human blood drinking vampires. It's not natural for us to drink animal blood, it doesn't have all the good stuff in it that we need to make us strong and healthy."

"Like vitamins and nutrients?"

"Exactly." Marcus chuckled. "And you are a growing boy so you need a lot of vitamins and nutrients."

Harry snuggled into his daddy's embrace. "I missed you, daddy."

"I missed you too, son."

***HP

"You have had a few hours now process everything, have you come to a decision?" Aro asked as he gracefully stepped over a fallen tree.

"I will do as you say and start feeding from humans." Emmett conceded. "I don't like it, but you were right when you said that Harry only deserves the best. I want to be the best mate for him, and I can't do that if I'm crippling myself by feeding from animals."

"Excellent!" Aro exclaimed cheerfully. "I had faith that you would come around. I know you have been raised to think that feeding from humans is wrong, that it is murder, but it doesn't have to be. If it makes you feel better, you can feed from the evil humans in this world, god knows there's millions of of them. Rapists, pedophiles, murderers, child abusers, they all deserve to die in my book. Or, you can be an angel of death and take the lives of those slowly dying from a terminal illness or injuries that they will never heal from. You don't have to kill innocent men, women, and children, that's not what I'm asking from you."

"We're not all monsters." Felix spat. "And we're not controlled by our thirst for human blood."

Aro nodded his head in agreement. "Your sire is a good man with a good heart, but he was raised by a man who had devoted his life to ridding this world of anything and anyone that was different than him. He burned many innocent men, women and children alive believing that they were witches just because they didn't think the way he did, just because they were different. Carlisle may not have been like his father, but he had still been prejudiced against our kind. After being bitten, he never gave his vampire a chance. He tried taking his own life believing that he was now a demon, and when that didn't work he hid himself away for many, many years."

"Carlisle is a healer, not a killer." Emmett snapped, defending his father.

"He is, and I admire him for his strength, even if I don't agree with his lifestyle, but you are my son's mate and there is a lot more to my son then what you know. Harry needs a mate that will be able to protect him, both from other immortals, and wizards. Harry is famous in the Wizarding World and eventually they will come looking for him."

"I have already agreed to feeding from humans, but it's going to be hard at first."

"I'm sure Felix won't mind helping you." Aro smirked. He knew that neither man was happy about sharing their mate, but they were going to have to get use to it and accept it. Fate chose these two men for his son for a reason, two of the strongest immortals alive. He knew that it was only a matter of time before the wizards come looking for his son, and he had a feeling that the self-righteous bastards weren't going to take no for an answer.

"I can handle feeding without a babysitter." Emmett grumbled.

"Can you?" Felix spat. "You're weak and pathetic and you fear losing yourself to bloodlust."

"Felix has a point." Aro pointed out. "We can't risk you losing yourself after your first taste again of human blood and exposing us. Until you learn to control yourself around the humans, Felix or Alec will accompany you on your hunts."

Emmett didn't like it, but deep down he was scared of losing himself. The few times he had snapped was because he had encountered his singer, and each time he had completely lost control of himself. He would have gone on a killing spree if his family hadn't been there to snap him out of it. This time though, he wouldn't have his family. Since his turning he had been with Carlisle and his family, now he would be leaving them and going with the Volturi. He didn't want to leave his family, but he couldn't be without his mate, even if his mate was only a ten year old boy right now.

He knew that the next few years weren't going to be easy for him. He knew that he was going to struggle with his bloodlust and bump heads with Felix and the rest of the Volturi, but he had to do what he had to do in order to keep Harry safe. Harry was now his number one priority, everything else in his life now came second, even his family. He didn't understand what Aro meant by Harry being famous in the Wizarding World, but he was going to learn everything he could about his mate and about wizards. He was even going to ask Felix and Demetri to train him how to fight seeing as he was all strength with no real training, he was going to be prepared for when someone showed up for his mate. No one was going to hurt his mate with him around.


End file.
